


Welcome Home

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Science, Character Death, Depression, Genocide Run, Loss of Pregnancy, M/M, RP, Sad Sanses, Stretch being a dick, discontinued, not a story for the faint of heart, rape/noncon, skelepreg/mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 87,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: (Takes place after the events of Lab Snafu)After their adventures in Underfell, red and Blue finally make it to Underswap. It starts out a little rocky, but things get better. Then things get a whole lot worse...(Written in RP format)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This RP is a direct continuation of Lab snafu. You might wanna read that first if you wanna get into this one.

Landing on the ground he got up and looked around, the room was dark but he could tell he was in Undyne’s lab in the same room but in his universe. Hugging Red tight he smiled so happy he felt like he could explode. “You did it! Were home! I get to see Pappy again!!!” Not letting Red out of his arms he started sprinting out of the room using his magic to open doors when needed. The basement was dark and heading towards the Elevator he pressed the button and started to bounce in place waiting for it, he couldn’t help but squeal as it opened and he walked it, at this point he set Red down to stand next to him. “You’re going to love everyone here! I can’t wait to show you around!” The closer they got to the main floor he could hear and angry sounding Pap on the other side by what he caught the end of the conversation as the door opened.

“What do you mean you can’t finish this without knowing where he went?”

Undyne was stuttering at the anger Pap was showing her, “I… I told y..you I would… try, but in… the end… I have… failed… sorry”

Both of them turned hearing the ding of the elevator, seeing that Blue was there Pap teleported over before he even took a step out of the elevator and his arms were around him hugging in a tight hug and tears rolling down his face. “SANS! I have been so worried about you! How did you get back? Where did you go! What happened? Are you okay?”

Blue couldn’t resist but to giggle hugging his brother back. “I am fine Pap it’s been awhile since I have heard someone use my name. Let’s go home and I can explain everything to you later. Oh! First this is Red! He is the reason why I was able to get back home! He is super smart just like you Pap!”

Still hugging onto his younger brother pap looked over to see the other Sans and it took him back a bit but he would let it slide he was just so thankful of having blue back home with him. “Thank you for bringing my brother back.”

xxx  
Red yelped when he was picked up and carried through the portal. Then he was carried through the lab as well. He wanted to protest, his emotions still riding high and frantic and energized, but that bone wall really had taken a lot out of him. The short rest was good. Besides, like this he was able to press close to Blue and remind himself that his brother hadn't hurt him. He was all smiles now that they were in his universe, too. He was almost disappointed when he was set down.

The angry voice of Pap was a little offsetting. Blue had said he was nice! He wouldn't hurt him! He was supposed to be kind, like Blue! But here he was yelling at... A stuttering Undyne? Ok, that was just weird...

The tension seemed to break, however, the moment Blue was spotted. Then Papyrus was suddenly in front of him and Red was flinching a little harder at the sudden appearance. He couldn't help the defensive posture he held or the guarded frown.

"Y-yeah. Whatever. No problem, pal." The visual differences were pretty great at least. This guy was tall and lanky, like his own brother, but lacking all of the sharp edges and cracks. His own brother's ever present scowl was also missing, replaced by gentle slopes and straight teeth.

This place was... Really fuckin weird...  
xxx

Pap looked at Red in a defensive look holding his brother tighter like he needed to protect him from this stranger who looked a lot like his brother and sounded like him as well. Blue on the other hand had different plans, pushing his brother off of him he went and wrapped an arm around Reds. “He is going to be living with us from now on! It’s that great Brother!”

Pap stood up and looked down at them both and a slight scowl formed but he pushed it off shrugging in response, “If you say so brother, but where will the impasta sleep?” Blue groaned, “I’ve been back a whole 5 mins and you’re already doing your puns!” He then turned to Red pointing a finger at him. “Don’t you even dare!”

xxx  
Ok, yeah, a punning Papyrus was really fuckin weird. The last time Red had dared utter a pun in his brother's presence, he'd lost a tooth. However, it was really difficult to not take the opportunity to pun back when Blue was looking at him with that adorable scowl.

He winked and grinned his most shit eating grin. "Aw, c'mon, Blue. Ya can't tagliatelli me ya don't find puns humerus."  
xxx  
Blues eyes went black at his pun and turned to Pap and back the horror on his face showing to them both. “Oh brother why didn’t you tell Mei that he was so Punaful. Wheat will get along just Pici.” Blues horror grew as he said nothing and started to walk away from the both of them in silence leaving Pap and Red to stand there awkwardly without Blue being a buffer. Pap glared at him before following after his brother, “Bigoli brother wheat for me!” Blue groaned loud. “STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!”

xxx  
He chuckled a little at Blue's reaction, but then Blue was walking off and he was left there with Papyrus glaring at him. He felt his soul tremble in fear, but he wasn't about to let this guy see how he was affecting him. He lingered for a moment to let his nerves calm before he casually put his hands in his jacket pockets and started after the two other skeletons.

It was becoming clear that his fears had been grounded in some reality. Already Papyrus could see that he didn't belong here... That there was something wrong with him. He would have to do his best to avoid making that any worse... For his baby's sake...

xxx

The entire way home Pap kept doing horrid puns driving Blue up the wall finally reaching home he opened the door and his horror only grew seeing the mess that was made while he was gone. “You couldn’t even clean even a little while I was gone? How do you even have this many socks? Wait, you own more than one orange hoodie?” Pap shrugged and walked in casually plopping down on the couch,

“I guac I was more worried about getting you home, don’t worry its nacho your problem Ill clean it up later.” Blue groaned again, “If I leave you to do it nothing will get cleaned!” Grabbing Reds hand he pulled him passed his brother going up the stairs. “I am going to go cleaned up and get fresh clothes and this place better be spotless when I am done!” He was hopefully but doubted his brother would actually clean.

Pap eyes glowed lightly as they walked past at Blue holding Red’s hand but he didn’t say anything as the retreated up the stairs to Blues room. Blue shut the door behind him and locked it giving them a little privacy. “Sorry about him he enjoys his puns too much and is super messy as you saw. At least my room is clean, I am honestly afraid to see the kitchen.”

xxx  
Blue might not have caught that look that Pap sent them when they walked past, but Red did. It was really starting to prickle at his anxiety. What would Papyrus do if he caught Red by himself? Would it be like his own brother back home? Stars he hoped not... And if he was... Well, he certainly wasn't going to tell Blue that his beloved older brother was an asshole. Besides, it would just make him worry. It seemed like Papyrus wasn't going to do anything while Blue was around at least.

"Uh, well, you never really got ta see the rest a' my house or, y'know, my room or anythin so you might not a' gathered... But m'not exactly a tidy monster, Blue. Y'don't gotta apologize. 'Sides. It's still heaps better n' my place." He had to wonder if Blue would love him any less for this fact. They hadn't known each other very long after all. There were still a lot of shitty things about Red that Blue might hate. He already hated his jokes... Who's to say he wouldn't find more and more things to hate until he started to hate Red too? "I-I uh... could help ya clean, though... I-if ya want?" He was still tired after that bone attack he'd used, but he wasn't about to let himself fuck this thing he had with Blue up.  
xxx

Letting go of Reds hand he happily walked over to his closet and opened it to see an arrangement of colorful blue, grey and white clothes. “It’s okay Red it’s my brother’s mess. Pappy needs to be the one to clean it up not you.” He grabbed out his darkest grey shirt and a blue shirt before walking over to his dresser and getting some pants, socks and boxers. Laying both sets out nicely on his bed he went back to his closet to grab 2 towels. “Now we shall go shower because we both desperately need it.”

Grabbing his hand again he unlocked the door with the towel in the other hand, he was happy to see his brother was actually half attempting to clean. Walking towards the bathroom he opened the door closing it behind them both and locking this door. Pap saw out of the corner of his eye while cleaning that both of them went into the bathroom grasping tight onto a piece of trash he knew he needed to have a talk with this other monster about boundaries and to not mess with his younger brother.

Blue walked over and turned the water on letting it run to get warm as he started to undress, “We will both feel a lot better after a nice warm shower.”

xxx  
Red blushed bright, well, red when he was pulled into the bathroom and Blue began to undress. "Uh, a-a-a-are ya sure that's such a good idea? I mean, yer Bro didn't look to happy when we both came in here and uh..." He swallowed hard when Blue's pretty bones were exposed. This wasn't good... What if he did manage to convince Blue to shower alone? Then he'd just be left alone with Papyrus! But if he stayed in here he'd probably piss Papyrus off even more... This was a no win situation.

Fuck it. If he was boned either way, he'd prefer to take the option with the better perks. He sighed then shed his jacket. "A'right, fine. Shower sounds pretty good anyway." 

He didn't really take many showers at home. It left him too vulnerable. He'd be ok here, though, right? At least while Blue was with him.

He shivered when his clothes were all off and had to fight not to hide himself. Stars, he was so fucking beat up and ugly. What did Blue see in him? He kept his eyes averted in shame as he stepped towards the shower to get under the water.  
xxx

Blue followed after Red his head tilting to the side, “What do you mean? I haven’t noticed anything from Pappy. If he is giving you trouble I can talk to him.” Blue started to get distracted by the fact the Red was naked and now wet from the water he had to take a deep breath but he looked so good right now. Trying to focus on more important things he wrapped his arms around him from behind. “How is our little one doing? Is our little one doing okay after that attack?” His hands wrapped around Reds abdomen as a light glow formed under his hands to help nourish their child. “How are you doing after all that?”

xxx  
"Eh.. S'probably nothin. Might just be cause he looks like the Boss..." He decided to try to brush away the concern about it. Blue obviously saw his own brother as a kind skeleton, if with a penchant for untidiness and bad jokes. Red didn't want to ruin that with the vibes he was picking up.

The water was warm. It was really fucking nice. Even more so when you take into account how most of his own showers or baths had been in Waterfall with his clothes on. (Which is to say he'd fallen in a few times...) A small smile curved his face as he let himself enjoy it. 

Blue's arms snaking around him only made it better. Having Blue's chest pressed against his back like that had their souls about as close as they could be without actually taking them out. That was probably why he liked this position so much.

He placed his own hands over Blue's, feeling that pleasant little sensation of Blue's magic seeping into him. It made him feel loved. He wasn't sure how Blue could love someone like him, but he did. The proof of it was under their hands. "They're doin ok I think. Ain't been movin too much today, though. I think the kid's tired after jumpin around so much yesterday." He gave a soft laugh, then continued. "And I'm fine."

Actually, he was tired and hungry and stressed the fuck out, but it would be ok. He just had to figure out where he stood here, and maybe get some food and a nap. He hadn't eaten yet today. Blue hadn't either actually. "Hey, how bout we get somethin ta eat after this?" 

 

xxx

Getting excited at the thought of food, he could make tacos. “I am going to make you the best tacos you have ever eaten!” Kissing Red cheek in excitement he unwillingly let goes of Red so they could finish cleaning up. Once Blue was satisfied that every nook and cranny was perfectly clean on both of them he turned off the water stepping out and grabbing a towel drying his face off before wrapping it around him and handing the second towel to red. “Sorry if I got a little personal when cleaning.” He lightly chuckled towards Red. Most the time he was having his fingers in inappropriate places making sure Red was clean even after he said he could handle it himself.

xxx  
Red was a little flushed in the face. Blue had been... A little handsy about getting cleaned up. He'd almost thought Blue was going to try to start another bout of sex, but Red had been hesitant enough to get the point across that he didn't have the stamina for it right now. Or at least he hoped that was the reason... Blue had never been too willing to leave off before after all. But they'd usually more than gotten into it by the time the clothes came off. He really hoped Blue wasn't disgusted by his body...

He dried off with the (ridiculously) fluffy towel that Blue handed him, then held it draped over his shoulders. He didn't like the idea of leaving the bathroom without clothes on when Papyrus was easily within view, but Blue had left the clothes they were supposed to change into in his room.

"I-it's fine... Had ta get clean, right?" It took him a moment to form a sentence that didn't have a pun in it. Blue didn't like his jokes. He didn't get violent about them, like Boss did, but he did get a little angry. If Red kept pushing, would Blue get too angry? He didn't really want to find out.

On the way to the room, he got a 'look' from Papyrus. Feeling threatened, he sent a 'look' right back. Then he rushed to the bedroom so he could get fucking dressed.

xxx

Blue happily walked out of the bathroom all clean and feeling great, once back in his room he shut and locked the door behind. It was just a normal routine for Blue to make sure the door was always locked. Pap always forgot and it drove blue nuts. Going over he took his towel off finishing drying off before dressing. “You can rest while I make us lunch, it might take longer because the kitchen is messy and I know it will take me time to get it to my standards before I can make food in it.” Once they were both dressed he walked over and kissed Red then leaning down to kiss his abdomen as well. Both were very loving but short kisses each time. “I’ll come wake you when it’s ready, sleep well.” He turned to leave the room.

xxx  
It was weird to be wearing Blue's clothes. It was weird to be in such a nice room, feeling clean and warm. This was... All just really fucking weird. It was safe though. He had to keep reminding himself of that. This place was safe. Even if Papyrus had been sending those angry vibes of his since they got here. It would be fine if he took a nap, right? Blue would just be right downstairs. 

So he gave Blue a little smile, kissing back affectionately. "A'right. Can't wait."

He watched Blue leave with a nervous feeling settling in his nonexistent gut. He took a breath. Then another. It would be fine. Blue was right down stairs and papyrus would probably want to spend time with him while he was down there. Red really was tired too... So he crawled under the warm, soft blankets on the warm, soft bed, and tried to will himself to relax enough for sleep.

xxx

Walking out and down stairs he passed his brother, “Hey pap, you actually clean a bit. Want to come help clean the kitchen so I can make us some food?” Pap shrugged and got up to help his brother clean. “I don’t see why not, Lettuce head towards the kitchen.” Groaning he didn’t miss his brother puns one bit. Walking in he went straight to the mountain of dishes to clean as his brother walked over to the fridge and opened it.

“That’s not cleaning Pap,” Pap closed the fridge, “It looks like I need to go shopping, I’ll be back with fresh grocery in a bit.” Before Blue could protest his brother popped out of the kitchen, he knew his brother just didn’t want to help clean.

Pap instead popped up into Blues room instead of going shopping, he just did so there was plenty of food in the fridge. He just wanted this time to have a talk with this new arrival in his house. “I need to talk to you.” His voice held the sound of protective concern for his younger brother.

xxx  
Red hadn't been having much luck with getting to sleep when Papyrus popped in, startling him bad enough to have him sitting up with a short yell, and clinging to the blankets like they would protect him. Then he realized he'd probably just looked really fuckin stupid and shoved the blankets down with a growl, eyes narrowing to hide his fear.

"Fuck! Someone needs ta put a bell on you!" Did Blue know Papyrus was up here? Red didn't have the energy to port out of there if things got bad... Would this Papyrus try to hurt him? Would it be possible for this Papyrus to kill him on accident? This guy didn't know about his limited hp after all, right?  
xxx

“Calm down there buddy, no need for such language. I just want to have a little chat with yeah about my brother.” His hand were in his pocket and he leaned against the wall before pulling out a squishable honey from his pocket squirting some into his mouth before closing it and returning it to his hood.

“You see my brother is an innocent soul and I don’t want someone that’s, well you to tarnish that. I don’t know what you did to make my brother believe whatever lies you’re telling him but I think you should head back to whatever twisted world you come from to make you look like someone has taken a bat to you more times than anyone can count.”

Stretch knew he was being on the rude side but this was his brother and he was worried his innocent brother was going to be ruined. He didn’t know about the dangers of the underground and he made sure that he never would.

xxx

He knew these things. He knew already... But it still hurt to have someone say it out loud. His claws dug into the soft, pretty blue sheets he was sitting on, tearing small holes in the fabric. His teeth grit together hard enough to creak. There was a small problem with the whole 'go back to where you came from' thing though...

"Sorry, Stretch, but I ain't goin anywhere. So I guess you'll just have ta fuckin learn ta deal." He had a baby to think of. And Blue... Well, Red was pretty sure Blue would follow him if he tried to go back. That would just be a death sentence for the both of them. Now to see how this Papyrus would take that information.  
xxx

“As I said, no need for such language. How about you tell me what your plans are for my innocent brother? I don’t want whatever planning to hurt him, I haven’t even had the talk with him about sex and other important topics and I doubt anything he would learn from you would be anything safe for him to hear. Anyway why can’t you leave? Just go back however you came, just how did you get back here?”

Stretch started walking towards him standing at the edge of the bed by the time he finished his questions.

xxx  
Red's soul twisted in his chest when Papyrus approached him. He felt so fucking vulnerable, just sitting here on the bed... Whatever Stretch decided to do to him, though, it wasn't like he could fight back. Stretch was bigger and probably stronger than he was. Not to mention he was Blue's brother. He couldn't upset Blue like that. He couldn't help it, however, when he instinctively backed away from the threat. His soul jolted in fear when his back met the wall.

"I-I ain't got no fuckin plans. And yer a bit late with the sex talk, pal." He chuckled nervously, sweat beading on his skull. "That ship already sailed."

He wasn't sure how to explain the machine to this guy. Would he even understand the whole multi-universe thing? Blue seemed to have accepted it pretty much right away, but a Papyrus?  
xxx

Flames started to form in his eyes that this thing in front of him had touched his brother before he was able to say anything the door got kicked open by blue and there was flames in his eyes as well before he covered his brother in blue glow and throwing he against the far wall pinning him there. He wasted no time to stand in the middle of the too.

“What are you doing to him brother?!” There was a growl that came out with his words. He was on high alert and he could feel Reds fears in his own bones. Papyrus was against the wall not even trying to get out of his brother’s hold his eyes filled with shock trying to grasp ahold of what his innocent brother was doing to him.

“WELL, answer me brother!” Blue tried to stay in control but another growl came out as he started walking closer to him. Stretch finally coming back to his senses after this shock look at his brother with worry.

“What did he do to you to make you attack me Sans?” Blue calmed down at the notice that his brother wouldn’t attack either of them, letting go of the hold on him his brother slid down the wall looking up at Blue now.

“He did nothing brother.” Confusion came over him, “Then why attacks me? I was just talking with him.” Another growl passed his teeth still feeling the slight fear coming from Red.

“Brother I love him and he is pregnant with my child. I will protect him from anyone that tries to threaten or harm him.” More shock came over Papyrus as he looked past his brother to look at the other before porting out of the room. Blue finally relaxed all the way with his brother gone before turning around and crawling on the bed towards Red sitting next to him. “Are you okay?”

xxx  
He hadn't expected the rage that followed his comment. He probably should have. This was Papyrus! No matter what universe he was in, this was still Papyrus! His soul nearly jumped into his throat and he pressed against the wall at his back hard. His eye lights were wide with unhidden fear that this Papyrus was going to pick up where his own brother left off.

Then Blue was there. Blue came rampaging in like a small storm, flinging Papyrus across the room and away from whatever pains he'd been about to inflict. The relief almost had him crying. Then his emotions took a turn that almost had him crying for another reason.

Blue had just attacked his brother for him...

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. He'd barely been here an hour and Blue had already attacked his brother for him. His brother! Red knew how much it hurt to turn your own magic on someone you care about.He'd done so himself in his own universe. That shit fuckin hurt! And that question... 'What did he do to make you attack me?' It was the same thing his brother had thought, wasn't it? Red was shaking.

Before he could even think to open his mouth Stretch was gone and Blue was in front of him. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. 'm s-sorry...Sorry..." Tears welled in his eyes as his panic finally got the better of him. His breathing was far too hard, far too rough. He'd fucked up. He'd pissed off Blue's brother just by looking the way he did and not keeping his fat mouth shut, and now Blue had attacked his own damn brother and it was all Red's fault! Whatever Papyrus ended up doing the next time they were alone, he would completely deserve it! As long as he didn't hurt his baby, as long as he didn't aim anything for his middle, he would damn well take his punishment.  
xxx

Pulling red into his arms he was trying to hush him, “It’s okay Red, everything is fine. I am here I will always protect you.” He wouldn’t lie it hurt to attack his brother but he wasn’t about to let anyone hurt Red and his child inside him.

“Don’t worry about my brother he just needs to cool off, he did the same thing when I told him I was planning on joining the Royal Guard. He will calm down and then apologize and I we can all sit down and talk.” He held him close letting him lean against his body.

“Try to get some sleep I will stay here until you sleep then go finish the cleaning and make food.

xxx  
Red shook his head as he cried, but didn't fight as Blue gathered him close against him. Red pressed his face against the safety and protection Blue exuded like a scent. 

"I-I'm sorry. He's right. He's fuckin right! I dunno why I thought I deserved to come here. I don't! I-I don't deserve this! I don't deserve you! I'm all fucking broken and sharp and I'm hurtin you! Y-ya shoulda just... L-let 'im do whatever." Despite his words he didn't even try to get away, simply burrowing closer to Blue. He wasn't sure he believed that things would be ok.  
xxx

Hearing him say those things hurt him deep, he held onto him tighter feeling like he would disappear if he did. “Red you deserve all this and more, you are the sweetest monster I have ever known. You fill me up with such love and hope I can’t imagine my world without you in it. You have done nothing wrong here or in your world. You did what you did to survive to live for another day, my brother wouldn’t ever hurt you and even if he thought about it he would never follow through. He is a lazy pot head that thinks I am just his innocent younger brother. He will see that I am not and that I love you and that you are perfect in every way.” Blue placed his head on top of his, “Please don’t ever leave me Red I need you.

xxx  
Red continued to cry until it started to fade to hiccups. He felt like such an idiot. He was being a pathetic mess... He couldn't believe he'd just let himself say those things to Blue. His lover didn't need to deal with his mental problems on top of everything else.

"Sorry... Fuck, I'm bein pathetic..." He knew that Papyrus was going to hurt him. He'd seen that enraged look in his eyes. The guy had wanted to tear him apart, if even for just a second. That violent tendency was in there, and Red knew he was just the sort of monster to bring it out. Whether he wanted to or not.

"I... I-I'll try ta get some sleep. Y-ya don't gotta stay wit me. I know ya got stuff to do..." Slowly, he tried to pull away so Blue could get up. He cast what he hoped was a reassuring smile up at the other skeleton. "'m not goin anywhere Blue."


	2. Chapter 2

He held Red tighter before letting him slip from his arms, there was still worry on his face. Taking a hand and placing it on his face he stared intently at him. “I love you Red, you are beautiful monster and I feel like the luckiest skeleton in the world to be able to call you my lover.” Leaning in he kissed Red passionately filled with all the love he had for him hoping that it got to him.

xxx  
Blue's words made his soul hurt in the best way, making his tears start up again for a moment. He smiled into the kiss, taking in all of Blue's love and giving back twice as much. When they parted he pressed his forehead to the other's. "I love you too. So fuckin much. Yer the best damn thing in my life." He held him there for a moment before he backed off. "Go ahead n' get yer cleanin done. Make me some a those tacos yer so proud of. Don't think I've ever had one before." God, Blue was so perfect. 

xxx

He was reluctant but he knew the cleaning needed to get done, “If my brother comes back yell, I currently have no trust in him. He lied to me saying he was going to go get grocery but came up here instead. I have some choice words for him.” There was a short pause. “I’m going to go hide his honey.” 

Kissing Reds forehead real quick he got off the bed and headed towards the door shutting it behind him. Heading back downstairs his brother was back sitting on the couch sucking on a honey bottle. Blue looked down at his brother very displeased, he quickly walked down the stairs and snatches the bottle away from him. “Until further notice you sir do not get to enjoy your honey, I am taking this and locking it up with the rest. Do NOT buy anymore.” Blue started walking off when Pap grabbed him pulling in his lap, he smelled like pot and he very much disliked it.

His brother hugged him and hides his face into Blue's back. “I’m sorry brother, I got angry and you attacked me.” Blue grumbles as a response, “You are still not getting your honey back.” It was Paps turn to grown, “But I need my honey, I can’t function without it!” Blue struggled to get out of his brother grasp before giving up. “You need to apologize to Red.” Paps groaned again, “What do you see in that guy?” Blue huffed trying once again to get out of his brothers grasps being giving up again.

“I see a lot in him, Red is sweet and kind. When he laughs it send butterflies through my bones and it’s not often that he laughs but I’m going to change that. He is stronger than he realizes. His soul is the prettiest thing I have ever seen and I think it puts mine to shame. Brother Red makes me happier then I have ever been.”

Paps did a very audibly sigh and let his brother go on his third attempt at trying to free himself. “He really makes you that happy?” Moving away and standing up nodding, “Yes he really does, you should be happy that I found someone I love. I am also going to be a father and you an Uncle, our family is getting bigger and I can’t wait.”

Paps were trying to forget that in the short time he was away he got someone pregnant. “I regret not talking to you about this stuff you’re still so young to be a parent.” Blue rolled his eyes. “You just still see me as a child, I am not. Now get your high butt off the couch and help me finish cleaning so I can make food.”

Groaning again Paps got up and sluggishly went to the kitchen with his brother to help finish cleaning. “By the way Paps, you have lost my trust for now. Don’t lie to me again,” Blue growled at his brother before he went to finish cleaning, it took Paps back that his brother threatened him with that growl but he guessed he did deserve it.

After a handful of hours the kitchen was sparkling and Paps was at the table with his head down sleeping from all the work that Blue just made him do. He finished making his tacos and made sure to make them the best tacos he had ever made putting extra time into making it look perfect for Red. 

“Finished!” Talking startled his brother awake and he wiped his mouth from the saliva that started to come out, he got up and walked over to grab one but Blue quickly hit his hand. “You can wait until I go get Red to come eat and you will be on your best behavior and tell him you’re sorry for being so rude to him earlier. While I get him go get the table set up from a proper dinner you will not eat on the couch and make more of a mess for me to clean up.” With that he left the kitchen to head back up the stairs to wake up Red for an early dinner.

xxx  
Sleep didn't come very easy, and once it did it come with bad reminders of home. He became lost in his nightmares. Images of his brother looming over him, fist raised or foot drawn back, ready to shatter his brittle bones. His words were harsh, tearing into him like a knife, beating down his already battered self confidence. All the while his eyes were aflame, though he couldn't tell you if the color were red or orange.

When Blue came to get him, the barest touch or sound had him jerking awake and crying out, scrambling backwards on the bed to get away from who he perceived as his attacker. Magic coated his skull in a thin layer of fear sweat. His eyes stared wide and fearful at the other person in the room and a low whimper sounded from him.

Then he saw the color Blue and suddenly the world came back to him. His breathing calmed and his soul quieted. He brought a hand to his face to rub at his eyes. "Fuck... S-sorry Blue. Uh... Bad dream..."

xxx

Blue had entered the room and had just touch Red and saying to wake up and he was scrambling away from him in fear, he could feel his soul hurt. When he said it was a bad dream the pain lessen but he was still worried. “I’m sorry I wish I could protect you from the bad dreams. I came to tell you dinner is ready. You have been sleeping for some time now, I should give you a heads up that my brother has been back and is waiting down stairs. I already had a talk with him and called all the stores to tell them that he is not allowed to buy honey. Then he helped finish cleaning before falling asleep at the table while I cooked. He is so lazy sometimes!”

xxx

Red quirked a small grin when Blue mentioned wanting to protect him from even his dreams. The guy really was sweet as all fuck. Then Blue went on to mention that Red would be eating dinner with him and his brother... That... Did not sound like fun. Honestly, he'd rather not eat at all than to go down and eat with Papyrus... The few times Red had been made to suffer a meal with Boss it had been tense and Red had felt like he was walking on eggshells with every movement. It wasn't something he'd ever looked forward to... But Blue would be there, so how bad could it really be?

"A'right I guess. Guy really likes 'is honey I'm guessin? Almost feel bad for 'im. But uh.. Speakin of addictin condiments... I don't spose you'd have any mustard in yer fridge down there?" If he did, that would be amazing, since he hadn't had his mustard fix in a few days now. If not, well, what was one more day? Not like he'd been able to afford that luxury a lot of the time. Dealing with Grillby was always such a hassle. It was only when the other options were far less attractive that he'd bothered.

When Red was led downstairs he gave Papyrus a wide berth and tried to keep his eyes down. A submissive behavior had always helped around his own brother, maybe it would pay off here?

xxx

Walking down stairs Blue checked the fridge and then grabbed the mustard out, “Unsure if it will be anything like your use to but Muffet makes pretty good mustard. She is such a great young lady to talk to. It’s where Pappy buys most of his honey supply from I think he should just about own her shop by now.” Sitting down in between Pap and Red he could feel the tension between the two.

“Okay, okay. Pappy isn’t there something you would like to say to my lover?” Pap looked at his brother with a flush on his face, “Can’t I just call him your boyfriend or something? That seems really personal Bro.” Blue look at him with a confused look on his face, “But he is my lover? OH! Do you want to see your niece and or nephew?” Blue eyes sparkled so bright at the thought of showing off his child to his brother. Turning to Red with the same sparkly happy eyes,

“Would it be okay if he saw the baby?”

xxx  
Red accepted the mustard happily, sitting at the table and immediately opening the bottle to take a swig. It wasn't quite as spicy as he was used to, but it was still pretty damn good. He tried to ignore the fact that it was made by fucking Muffet of all people. This universe was weird, so he supposed he should try to stop being so surprised by such things.

Things were going... Fine... By Red's standards, until Blue decided to try to break the tension. He figured Blue would try to get Papyrus to apologize, but he didn't really expect anything heartfelt or some shit. The suggestion of showing his baby had been the absolute last thing he'd expected.

Reflexively, Red wrapped his arms around his middle and flinched away from Papyrus, even though Blue was the one making the suggestion. He felt like he'd just been asked to strip in front of Grillby!

"U-uh..." He shifted his eyes from Blue's sparkly eyes to Papyrus, who he still wasn't sure wasn't a threat. He didn't really want to expose his child to someone he didn't trust in the slightest. He knew Boss would try to get rid of his kid. What would this Papyrus do? He was kind of terrified to find out... But Blue wouldn't let anything happen to him or their kid. It would... It would be ok, wouldn't it? Still, he couldn't make his hands lift his shirt.  
xxx

It was Pap who spoke up first, “Bro, can’t you see he is nervous around me. I can see the kid when he is more comfortable. I was a real jerk and I’ll admit that I did handle it badly. Honestly who wouldn’t want to get even the tad bit murderous when they find out someone is sleeping with their younger bro? Also no offense but dude you look scary as fuck.”

Blue head whipped around so fast to glare at his brother, “Don’t you use that kind of language at the dinner table! I may be younger but I am the more responsible one out of us and I will not let your vile language ruin this perfect dinner!”

Pap chuckled, “Sorry bro, I kind of picked up my bad mouth again since you left. I was stressed that I wasn’t ever going to see my favorite bro again.” Blue groaned, “I am your only brother silly.”

Paps Shrugged, “Still doesn’t mean you’re not my favorite brother.” He stuck his tongue out at his brother before looking back over at Red.

“Sorry Red, I wasn’t thinking. I was just so excited. We can wait until you’re more comfortable.” Leaning over he kissed reds cheek and Pap looked the other way feeling awkward. “Also don’t listen to him your breathtakingly beautiful.”

xxx  
Red was pretty damn surprised that it was Papyrus who let him off the hook here. Though he supposed it might have been because the guy didn't want to see... Also, 'scary as fuck'? Back home that would have been a compliment, but here it felt decidedly less flattering. Red shrank in on himself a little bit and poked at his taco. He knew he was no prize. Didn't make it hurt any less to hear it. He wanted to growl and curse and yell at the guy, but he still looked so damn much like the Boss... The nightmare he'd just had wasn't helping matters either.

The conversation passed by him for a few moments, before Blue caught his attention again. The kiss and the compliment had his face lighting up again. He couldn't understand how Blue could keep saying things like that. Maybe the guy just had bad taste?

"Th-that's uh.. Heh." He looked away, one hand coming up to absently scratch at one of the scars on his opposite arm. "Thanks, I uh... I guess." Blue was so damn sweet.

"Y'know what? I think m'still kinda tired. Hope ya don't mind if I go fer another nap." He didn't think he could handle any more time at that table. His anxiety was making it too difficult to even think about food anyway. So up he got and away he walked. His food had barely been touched.

xxx

Watching as Red walked away he got up grabbing their plates and fallowing, “Red wait up, we can eat in my room. You’re not taking another nap without eating something.” Looking back at his brother, “I hope you don’t mind Pappy, Also don’t even think about breaking the lock to get your Honey your still in loads of trouble!” Getting back up into his room he shut the door behind them with his foot before handing the plate over to Red. “Please eat I am sorry that was so uncomfortable for you.”

xxx  
He wasn't sure why, but the fact that Blue chased after him with his food was just so extremely... Touching. He'd only just sat down on the bed when Blue came in with his tacos, smile still present as ever and those pretty blue eyes of his sparkling like the ceiling in Waterfall. He could only stare at the plate that's been handed to him for a few seconds before tears gathered in his eyes sockets.

"Ah! Shit! Sorry." He used an arm to try to wipe away the wetness, but more tears came to replace them. He smiled and gave a watery little chuckle. "M-must be those hormones Alphys mentioned, yeah?" Trying to reign in his emotions, he picked up a taco and took a bite, chewing appreciatively before swallowing. "This really does taste pretty good."

xxx

Blue sat next to him eating his own tacos he swallowed a bite and smiled over at Red, “Maybe but you have had a rough day a lot to take in. Tonight we both get to sleep in a real bed together with no worries that someone going to attack us.” Taking another bite he hummed happily, he really missed his tacos.

xxx  
"Heh. Don't think I've ever done that b'fore." He smiled, finishing his tacos. There was part of him that still felt like he might not be safe. Like Papyrus might still come in there and do something to him... But Blue was here, and Blue made everything better. As soon as the last bite was gone, he set his plate aside and leaned against Blue.

xxx

Finishing his own he used his magic to place both plates on his dresser neatly stacking them on each other before pulling down the blankets and standing lifting red up bridal style to place him on the bed crawling next to him and covering them both. Leaning back against his many pillows he pulled Red close having him lay his head on his chest. “I will protect you and our child you are safe here with me in my universe. Nothing will harm and if something even thinks about it I will stop them. I am the Magnificent Sans after all.” Blue kissed the top of his head wrapping his arms around him tight. “Get some sleep; remember I am here to help chase away those bad dreams.”

xxx  
And sleep he did, knowing that, for now, everything really was ok. That was probably the weirdest thing out of everything. That things were ok. That he was ok. His baby and his lover, they were ok. It was such a wonderful feeling. He hoped he never got tired of it. This time, when he drifted off to sleep, there were no nightmares.

xxx

Morning came and Blue woke up feeling really good and well rested, Red was still sleeping next to him and he slowly untangled him hoping the other would stay asleep. Thankfully he did, grabbing the plates from the night before he left the room leaving him to sleep. He knew his brother would still be asleep this early in the morning. Going to the kitchen he cleaned up everything from last night’s meal not able to finish last night. He then started to prepare breakfast. He decided on a big one to help Red feel better, After an hour of cooking he was finished, making pancakes, eggs, bacon and hash browns he served up 3 plates and leaving one in the microwave for his brother to grab when he woke. Before leaving he grabbed the mustard bottle and held it under his arm while he carried the other plates. Carefully he walked up the stairs and opened his door with his magic and quietly shutting it setting the plates down walking over crawling onto his bed and making a trail of kisses on Reds face. “Wake up I made breakfast.” He kept making little kisses until he woke.

xxx  
He woke up feeling warm and comfortable. This was extremely strange to him. He'd never woken up this warm and comfortable in his life! He blinked open a confused eye socket, only to have a skeletal mouth place a kiss right over that eye. He practically giggled, recognizing Blue immediately. Well, that explained things a bit. Reaching up to place a hand on either side of Blue's face, he redirected the next kiss to land on his teeth.

"Mmmnn? G'mornin, Blue." And what a good morning it was! Waking up to Blue's sparkly eyes and kisses and.. "Somethin smells good." He sat up a bit more and found the plates of food set on a side table. "Breakfast in bed? Heh. Blue, yer spoilin me here."  
xxx

Kissing back he smiled warmly, “You deserve more than just breakfast in bed.” Grabbing the plate he handed it to Red. “Hope you enjoy everything, I just wanted to make sure you got a real good meal for you and our little one. I thought after we got done eating I could help nourish our growing little bone as well. Oh almost forgot!” Handing Red the bottle of mustard, “I brought this up for you as well, I know how much you love it.”

Grabbing his own plate he started eating, it was weird for him. Normally he would wake his brother and they would eat at the table. He never thought about eating in his room but he could tell that it made Red feel a lot better that it was just the two of them and that was more than enough for Blue to do this for him.

xxx  
Red couldn't help but smile. To think, someone like him could end up somewhere like this, with someone like Blue. He really didn't think he did deserve it, like Blue kept telling him, but he was happy. God help him, but he was really fucking happy.

He sat up better so he could set the plate on his lap, then he smiled even wider when Blue handed him a bottle of mustard. "Fuck Blue. Remember when I said you'd make a good housewife? Yer doin it again." He laughed happily and proceeded to liberally douse his breakfast in his favorite yellow condiment. He felt so lucky.

 

xxx

Chuckling lightly at his happy reaction he decided to let him cussing slide for now but not without embarrassing him at least. “I didn’t think you would want to sleep together so soon.” He took another bite of food watching his face for a reaction.

xxx  
Red raised a brow bone at Blue, turning to look at him with a certain amount of sass. "Blue, I'm pregnant. We've been sleepin together almost every night since we met. Been fuckin most of the days. If ya wanna rib me yer gonna have ta try harder 'n that." He chuckled a little, elbowing Blue lightly in his side at the word 'rib' before continuing to eat. He knew he'd been a little... Prude, when it came to the topic of sex, but that was mostly due to.. Bad experiences. Little by little, Blue was replacing those memories with much better ones. He was really enjoying making those better memories too.   
xxx

Chewing on a bite of food his arm snaked behind red running across the back of his ribs ghosting a crossed them. If he was going to make a pun about ribs he would take it literal. He withdrew his hand quickly though to continue eating and act like he just did nothing. Finishing his food he set his empty plate on the side table and leaned back against his bed to wait for Red to finish. “Is my bed comfy enough for you?”

xxx  
Red shivered, his face gaining a dusting of color at the light touch. He nearly choked on his bite of pancake. He put a hand to his mouth, coughing a bit and trying to keep from getting half chewed bits of food on the blankets. When he could breathe again he turned to give Blue a mock glare. Then the little shit just went on like nothing happened. Well shit, two could play at this game.

He'd eaten most of his food so he didn't feel too bad just setting the plate aside. With a sharp toothed smirk he moved to straddle Blue's lap. "Comfier than anythin I've ever slept in. I think you might be comforter, though. Even if yer bein a little sheet." He laughed, low and growly, ducking his head to breath against the vertebrae of Blue's neck before pressing his teeth there in a soft kiss. He left his hands to press against Blue's chest, just as a support.

xxx

Flushing with Red being on top of him, he groaned at the puns but it was soon replaced by a gasp at the feeling of Reds teeth against his neck. His arms wrapping around the other before he strategically turned them so now Red was on his back and Blue was now hovering over him in between his legs and a smirk played along his features.

“If you tease I won’t be able to control myself.” Pulling down the side of Reds shirt he kissed then licked at his shoulder letting his tongue wrap around the bone playfully before pulling away just enough to talk.

“I find you extremely irresistible while you carry my child. I have found that it is very hard to control myself around you. I apologize but don’t at the same time.” Pulling further away to stare into Red’s eyes he smiled warm and loving.

“You are the most breathtaking creature I have ever seen. I love everything about you, from your scarred body to your horrid puns. I love every little detail about you, how you smell like mustard but taste like cinnamon. How strong you are even though your life has been less than easy. How amazing your voice sounds in every form it takes.” Putting his body weight on his left arms he took his right hand to cradle Red’s face. “I love you Red.”  
xxx

Shit! He hadn't expected such a turn around. He'd underestimated how insatiable his lover could be. He'd planned on some light teasing and now he was pinned beneath Blue. He had it in him to panic, but this was Blue. His voice washed over him like warm air. He imagined this could be what sunlight could feel like.

He was so comfortable and happy and he was so close to the monster he loved more than anything. It appeared that even that wasn't enough, however, as it seemed Blue wanted him to break with his kindness. That was exactly what it felt like anyway, when Blue continued talking.

The words delved right down into his soul. Sincerity dripped from Blue like a tangible thing. With each added praise he could feel something inside of him crumbling away and he wasn't sure if he would be able to breathe when it was gone. It was one thing to know that Blue loved him, to know that with his head and his soul, but now he was feeling it. He felt is so very intensely. He felt it in every fiber of his being and it was breaking him.

Tears gathered in his eyes and his bones could be heard rattling. "D-damn it Blue. Ya... Y-ya can't just say things like... Heh. S-sappy little shit." He was almost always smiling naturally, being a skeleton, but now the smile stretched so wide he felt like it was going to crack his skull.

xxx  
Looking at him curiously, “Why can’t I tell you how I feel? I told my brother last night something similar before dinner. I love you Red, I will tell everyone and everything about how amazing you are.” Rubbing his thumb a crossed the other cheek before kissing the other one.

xxx

"Y-ya just... I dunno, it's weird, ain't it? Is it normal round here? T'be so open with yer feelins like this? Cause in my universe... It wasn't. I-.. I-I'm not used ta this." He pressed into the touch on his face, reveling in the tenderness of it. 

xxx

Frowning slightly he got the feeling but wasn’t sure, “Yeah around here it’s normal for monsters to show their affection for one another. Muffet’s is a common place to find couples enjoying their days with one of her amazing goodies she has. I’ll show you around my Snowdin when you're more comfortable being here, it is a lot different than what you're use to.”

Just as blue was leaning in to kiss Red there was a knock on the door. “Sans? Why didn’t you wake me?” Blue huffed at his brother knocking, “Don’t care how much you ask you get no honey on your pancakes.”

There was a silence for a moment before you could hear him clear his throat. “Can’t an older brother worry about his younger brother without being accused of such things?” Blue placed his head on Red's chest for a moment before unwillingly getting up and walking to the door unlocking it and opening it. His face showed the annoyance he felt,

“Dear OLDER brother, have syrup on them instead it will be just as sweet. Now if you don’t mind I was having a lovely moment with my lover and you rudely interrupted it. Now please act like the older one and suck it up that you are going to not be enjoying nay honey for the next week! Good Day!”

With that Blue shut and locked the door once more before turning around huffing at the ruined moment. He walked back and saw that Red hadn’t finished his food yet, “Maybe it was a good thing he interrupted you can finish eating now.”

He sat back down next to Red and he slid his hand under Reds shirt. “While you eat I am going to spend some quality time with our little bone.” Leaning towards Red he would look like he was against him but he wasn’t making sure he hand ample room to move to eat but to also give his love and magic to his growing child.

xxx  
Red flinched at the knock. Somehow, he'd managed to forget about Papyrus. All of the good feelings of the morning dimmed at the interruption. If Blue hadn't gotten off of him, he may have pushed. Thankfully, it didn't come to that. He sat up and shifted anxiously while Blue talked to his brother. 

He huffed at the mention of his food. It was kind of cold now and he wasn't really hungry anymore, but mentioning the baby reminded him that he wasn't the only person he had to worry about anymore when it came to taking care of himself. So he took the plate and took a bite. It wasn't as good as when it was warm, but Red had definitely had much worse.

He was glad he didn't have to worry about Blue exhausting himself anymore when he fed their baby his magic. This universe was safe. Especially for Blue. He smiled at the sight of his lover taking care of their child. The little soul inside him seemed to appreciate it too, fluttering around and pressing against his magic under Blue's palm.

"Heh. Kid seems ta like ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Blue could feel the movements under his hand and with Reds words his eyes sparkled up at him, “Wowzers, you think so?” Looking down at his hand that was under the shirt he smiled. “Daddy loves you to, I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you.” Knowing there was still a waste to go before he would see his child and hold his child he was still filled with excitement and love for this little bone growing in his lover’s body.

“I can’t wait to hold our child, I am so excited! I can’t wait! You hear that little bone? Daddy is going to love you and hug you and kiss you and chase you around and teach you everything you need to know about being in the Royal Guard! Even if you dream of doing something else Daddy will help you fulfill your dreams and make you the happiest little bone anyone has ever seen! Well besides mommy, Daddy will always have to make mommy happy as well.” Blue got a strained look on his face. “Daddy is going to need a battle plan to make sure both of you are always happy all the time and you both feel loved no matter what!” At this point blue was more rambling to himself about random plans on how he would split his time between them and then if he got to be a Royal guard.

Xxx

Red smiled and flushed in turns as Blue talked, absently eating his food until it was gone. The empty plate was set aside before he reached to run his fingers lovingly across Blue's flawless, white skull. "Yer gonna be the best dad any baby bones could want, Sweetheart. You'll hardy even have ta try. And I just know they're gonna love ya for it. I already do."

The future was a very uncertain thing. Even more so if this world had the same issue with the resets and time anomalies that his did, but he knew, if Blue got the chance, he would embrace this fathership thing with both arms and throw everything he had into it. Just as he did with everything else.

The passing thought of resets unsettled him. Did this world go through them? And if it did, who, if anyone would know about them? If the roles of people changed, along with their personalities, as was evidenced by everyone he'd met so far, then that person would probably be... Papyrus... Shit. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation at all. He would have to talk to him and make sure of how things worked here though. What would happen if a reset occurred while he was here? What would happen to their baby? He placed a hand over the tiny fluttering soul, right next to Blue's, his face showing a bit of his inner stress.

xxx

Stopping his rambling he smiled, “I hope so you’re going to be a great parent to.” Kissing the side of Reds cheek he looked at him, “You have your worry face on, what you thinking about?” Blue locked his fingers in with Reds he didn’t want him to worry about anything and he wanted to make sure that if it’s something he could help with then he would gladly do his best to help.

xxx  
Red jolted a little. "A-ah, what? Me? Worried? I ain't worried. Don'cha even stress about it, Blue." He smiled as reassuringly as he was able, which may not have been very reassuring. He didn't think Blue knew about resets or anything like that. He couldn't just bring it up to him out of the blue. Besides... What would his brother say? Red didn't need to add anything else to the pile of things Papyrus had to be pissed at him for.

xxx  
“If you say so, if you ever wish to talk I am here to listen.” Pulling Red’s hand close to his mouth he kissed at his fingertips. “Besides your worry face is there anything you would like to do today? I know one thing I would like but it can wait.” He smirked while still kissing each finger lovingly before his eyes sparkled as a clear realization hit him. “I thought of a second that I would like to do today as well.” Turning to face Red more he let go of Reds hand to place both of his together. “I know we just got into my universe but would it be okay if I go see Alphy? I know she had to of been worried about my disappearance. If I sprint there and back I should be gone too terribly long!”

xxx  
He let the gentle kisses to his fingers distract him from his negative thoughts. He could deal with those later. He quirked a little grin at the mention of the one thing Blue would like to do that day. Sure, it could be anything, but Red was pretty sure that something was sex. Kid had a one track mind it seemed.

But oh! There was another thing. "Heh. Yer a big boy, Blue. Ya don't need my permission ta go do stuff. If ya wanna go see yer Alphys then go see 'er. Yer friends, right? I can take care 'a myself fer a bit. Been doin it all my life. A few hours on my own won't kill me." Hopefully... If Papyrus stayed home too then he wasn't sure if that statement would stand, but he figured the guy wouldn’t do anything too bad since it would just upset his little brother. Or, well, he wouldn’t do anything noticeable at least...

xxx

Pulling Red into a big hug he kissed him quickly before jumping up and heading over to his closet to get better clothes on. “Yeah, she is a great friend! She is the captain of the Royal guard and she has been teaching me so one day I can join to! She is the best and I can’t wait for the two of you to meet! I can’t wait until you meet everyone honestly; I am so excited just thinking about it!”

Blue was a little whirlwind running around his room getting ready to leave. Once he finished he looked like he had he first dropped into reds world, he felt complete wearing every component in his battle body he then slipped on his heel boots and did a little spin. “How do I look?”

xxx  
Red was decidedly less excited about meeting everyone. If they all reacted like Papyrus, then his stay here wasn't going to be as sunshine and roses as Blue wanted to think it would be. Red had no evidence to prove it wouldn't all just go bad the moment he set food outside of this house. But like hell he was going to tell Blue that and ruin that happy smile.

"Ya look great Blue. Ya always look great." He smiled honestly. He got up from the bed and walked over to give Blue a lingering kiss. It was... A little different when Blue was wearing heel boots. It actually boosted him up about an inch or two taller than Red. Maybe it could be attributed to Red being barefoot... Either way, it gave him that feeling like when Blue loomed over him in bed. It brought a little blush to his face.

xxx

Noticing the flush on his face he smirked into the kiss wrapping his left arms around him pulling him closer. Pulling away just enough to talk, “Why are you wearing such a delicious face?” He was curious and it also riled him up even though he tries his hardest to ignore the small details about Red that just drives him nuts. Since Red has been pregnant he has noticed how overly sensitive he is to him. Before he could be in the same room and not have a single perverted thought about him but now just watching his chest move from normal breathing made it hard not to pounce on him. Knowing that he should pull away his body had other plans and started kissing his shoulder lightly nipping at it.

xxx

Red shuddered and whimpered, pushing lightly at Blue's chest. "W-weren't ya gonna go see Alphys?" He cursed his rebellious body for responding to Blue's words and touched and that goddamn extra inch of height. That shouldn't be a thing.

xxx  
Gripping a little tighter before he let go he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I am finding it harder and harder to restrain myself. Your just so,” A low lustful growl finished his sentence for him shock took his face and he covered his mouth. “Okay, that’s it! Why in all of the Underground do I keep growling?” Blues face showed obvious frustration and confusion on why he would growl so much when he had never had before.

xxx  
The growl had him flinching and pushing just that little bit harder. It wasn't a reaction he had on purpose. It was bred out of many years of that sound being a threat. Fear flickered in his eyes for barely half a second before it was repressed. This was Blue. Blue would never hurt him. That was starting to become a mantra for Red. 

"A-alphys said somethin about it. Uh, my Alphys... C-can't 'member what it was." He fidgeted a little, his slight arousal having diminished and left him feeling awkward for his own body's stupid and unpredictable reactions.

xxx

Groaning he look apologetic at Red, “I think I’ll stop by Undyne’s to and ask her what’s going on because I can’t be growling at every little thing. I don’t want to be scaring anyone around me.” Gently hugging Red he smiled. “I’ll be back as soon as I can though, sorry again.” With that he unlocked the door leaving Red alone in the room, walking down the stairs he noticed Pap was on the couch poking at his cold pancakes that had nothing on them when their eyes met he swore he looked like a pup that had been kicked.

“I seriously don’t have time for your belly aching brother. I am heading over to check in with Alphy and Undyne I hope to not be gone long so please be nice to Red.” Pap smirked, “I would be a lot sweeter if you gave me my honey back.” Blue gave him a look, “I mean it Pap, be nice to him. I’ll be back later.” With that Blue left shutting and locking the front door behind him before he sprinted off towards Alphy’s first.

Meanwhile Pap sat on the couch still poking at his food, it hadn’t even been a full 24hrs and he was already missing his sweet golden goo. Already he tried to buy some but all the stores wouldn’t even let him in the store and now he sat there with sad pancakes with no honey on them. Giving up he took his plate to the kitchen and setting it in the sink before walking back out plopping down on the couch to flip through the TV.

xxx  
Red felt like he'd been kicking puppies with the way Blue looked at him before he left. With a sigh, he flopped onto his back on the bed. What was he going to do now? With Blue gone, he didn't exactly have anything to entertain himself. He supposed he could take a nap... But he'd been doing almost nothing but sleeping since he got here.

He could go find Papyrus and try talking to him about the anomaly... Yeah, no. A nap sounded a lot better. He shifted around a little on the bed to get more comfortable, then closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep. It didn't work... 

Maybe he could occupy himself by going through Blue's stuff? He could see if the guy had any hidden secrets or something. Maybe he had a secret stash of porn under his bed! He rolled over and leaned far enough off the bed to see under it. Not even a dust bunny... Well, was that really unusual, given how tidy Blue was? Now that he thought about it, Blue had always been embarrassingly open about what he thought, what he liked, and so on. If he had porn he'd probably just keep it on his shelves with the rest of his movies or books. 

That thought in mind, he stood to go over to the aforementioned shelves. Well, there wasn't any porn, but maybe Red could occupy himself by reading. Blue had a lot of books. Most of them were puzzle books or children's books, but there were a few others too. Red selected one of the thicker books at random and went back to the bed to lounge while he read.

xxx

Papyrus was trying to get comfortable on the couch but he couldn’t get comfortable knowing that Red was upstairs. Ending up upside down on the couch his head was on the floor while he watched the TV half assed. Paps mind going back and forth between wanting his Honey and the stranger up in his brother’s room. He calculated the risk on going up there versus getting his honey back sooner. Doing a half assed back flip he rolled off the couch onto his feet standing up. (nailed it) He reminded himself this is for the Honey, sacrifices had to be made!!! He slowly walked up the stairs at to his brother’s door, he knocked a few times. “Uh, hey, could we talk? You can even stay on that side of the door if you want.”

xxx  
There was a knock at the door and Red nearly dropped his book when he jumped. He stared at the door for a few seconds, half expecting Papyrus to just come in and do whatever he wanted, but true to his words, he stayed out there and allowed Red to stay on this side of the door.

"Uh... S-sure. Whatever. Your house, Pal. do what ya want." He glanced down at his book, contemplating whether he'd be able to keep reading while they talked or not. He'd been getting to an interesting part! But this was probably not going to be the sort of conversation he could half ass. He folded a corner to mark his place, closed the book, then set it aside.  
xxx

Pap took a deep breath, “I just wanted to apologize again, I have been a jerk and I know I scare yeah. I also see that my bro really cares for yeah so I was hoping to get to know you better and see what Sans sees. He has always been an interesting little monster to say the least always bringing a smile to someone’s face somewhere. So would you be able to give me a chance to make up for the overreaction I did?”

xxx  
Red stared stupidly at the door for a minute. Seriously? He was... Apologizing? When Blue wasn't here? Frowning, he got up and went to the door, opening it enough to see out. It was always a lot easier to tell a monsters motives when he could see their face.

He narrowed his eyes at Papyrus but couldn't help the tremor hat started up in his bones just seeing the other monster. "The fuck are you playin at here? Yesterday I'm pretty sure ya wanted me dead, n now yer apologizin? Fer real?"

xxx

Paps jumped when the door opened not thinking the other monster would open or come near, he gave a half smile rubbing the back of his skull. “Sans had some really nice things to say about you and I could tell from how he sounded that he meant it every word. I know I come off as jerk but my brother doesn’t know even a third of the stuff I do.”

Paps cast his eyes down to the floor his arm dropping as well, “I just want my brother to be happy.” Paps didn’t say it but there were a hidden meaning behind his last sentence that he didn’t think Red would get at all.

xxx  
Well... That answered the anomaly question. Red's face took on a strained edge to it. "Yeah... Yeah I getcha there... Uh..." Red reached up to scratch at the back of his skull nervously, finding a small crack to pick at in his anxiousness. 

Papyrus seemed to genuinely want to make amends too. Fuck if that wasn't weird... He knew the potential for violence remained, but it looked like the guy honestly wanted to try to make things work. For his brother's sake if nothing else. Red could sympathize. He'd be willing to do a great many things for his own brother. Up to and including dying... He supposed being friendly with someone he hated would probably make the list of things he'd do for the Boss.

"Y-ya wanna move this chat to someplace a little more comfortable than a doorway? I-if ya don't mind, that is. I got a question or two I'd kind like ta ask ya anyway."  
xxx

Pap was even more surprised that he seemed like he knew something, a little prick of anxiety formed inside him. His brother didn’t know anything and he wanted to keep it that way. Putting on a smile he pointed down stairs to the couch. “If you want we can sit down there or in the kitchen but I personally think the couch is couchtable.”

xxx  
Red smiled, small and uncertain, at the really very terrible pun. "Heh. That was awful. Meet ya down there I guess." Then he just ported down to the couch. It was easier, faster, and didn't require him to try to walk past Papyrus to get there. He hopped up onto the couch, noting that it was a lot more comfortable than his couch at his own house, like most things in this universe seemed to be, then waited for Blue's brother to join him. 

He moved to put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, reflexively. Then felt like an idiot because he wasn't wearing his jacket. The pants he was borrowing from Blue didn't have pockets either... Shit. Now he was feeling vulnerable again.. He tried to push it to the side as he curled up a bit in the corner of the couch, making himself look smaller than he actually was.

xxx

Standing where he was he turned to see Red now on the couch he debated a few moments before he to ported down sitting on the other end of the couch. “So, you know everything don’t you?”

xxx  
"If yer talkin bout what I think ya are, then yeah." He scratched a little anxiously at one of the cracks on his arm and avoided eye contact. "From what I've gathered, everythin here is a little backwards from my own universe. Like, in my world, Undyne is the second in command of the royal guard. and here she seems ta be a... Heh, stuttering scientist." That was still fuckin weird. Amusing too, but still... Fuckin weird. 

"What I'm gettin at is that it basically means I'm more like an alternate version of you than I am of yer bro. Get it?" He glanced over to see if understanding showed on the other's face.

xxx

Pulling out a blunt he looks over at Red, “If Sans ask I didn’t smoke inside.” He lit the end and took a deep breath in holding it for a second before letting it out. “I understand and does your timeline have the god awful resets as well?”

xxx  
Red let his gaze fall away from the taller skeleton, reminded of a time when he himself used to smoke. Boss hadn't liked the habit. getting broken of it had sucked. He pulled his wandering mind back to the topic at hand with a sigh.

"Yeah..." That one word held a lot. It held the pain of reliving certain events that he would really rather just forget. It held his anxiety about the future of his baby if the resets really did happen here too. It held his helplessness at the situation... It held... Just an awful lot of bad things. His fingers scratched a little harder at his arm.

xxx

Catching him scratching at his arm he cleared his throat, “My Bro isn’t going to be happy if he returns and you gone and hurt yourself. You should know how sensitive he is and seeing you hurt would probably hurt him.” Pap took another long drag off of his blunt, “I understand the feeling of stress from the all the resets, it’s why I drink and smoke so much. I stopped when my brother was gone though I needed my head clear so I could get him back before the human returns. I didn’t even want to think of what would happen if another reset happened and he wasn’t here.” A concerned look crossed his face and he looked over at Red. “Oh shit, this has never happened what’s going to happen to you and the kid when a resets happen?” Feeling the stress rise in him he ported to the fridge grabbing a drink before porting back he quickly opened it and chugged half the bottle. “I am now really glad my brother doesn’t know so if the worst happens. Please don’t tell him anything he will stress and try to figure somehow to stop the human and I can’t watch him die again. I can help you in figuring out how to make sure you and the kid make it through. I have never seen my brother as happy as he is now so it’s worth keeping you around for just that purpose.”

xxx  
Red's finger froze when they were pointed out. He hadn't even really noticed he'd been doing it. It was a little embarrassing to be caught. He jerked his hands to his sides and went for pockets that weren't there again. Mortified by his actions, he sank further into the couch, curling more tightly into himself.

At the mention of his pregnancy, he hid his face against his knees, shaking a little. "Yeah... Don't plan on tellin Blue anythin about it. I-if the kid comes... And somethin happens to our baby.... I-I..." The thought hurt. It hurt so fucing much, and Stretch was just pointing it out and making the possibility real. It was too much for his pregnancy strained emotions to handle. A soft sob shook his small frame. "Blue shouldn't have ta know. He... He's so excited about bein a dad. He wouldn't... Handle it very well if..." He couldn't even finish the thought, let alone the sentence. He wished he could get a bottle from Stretch, but that would be bad for his kid.

xxx

Seeing Red cry made him feel awkwardly awful he sat up a bit more with arms extended before he stop pulling them back. “Well on the upside the resets don’t happen that often so we should have time to figure things out. Please don’t cry I don’t do great with tears and with you looking like my bro makes it harder. When Sans cries it’s hard to say no to that boy, I swear I am wrapped around his finger most times Okay scratch that all the time.” Taking another drink he felt awkward and unsure how to handle this he really wish his brother was here to help but then if he saw this he would probably attack him again he took another drag before leaning back into the couch more.

xxx  
"Well shit! It's not like I wanna fuckin cry!" He wiped at his eye sockets in frustration, growling at himself when the tears kept coming. "Fuckin hormones!" He sniffed. It sounded loud and gross to him and it just made him cry harder because he was such a fucking mess. He wanted Blue to come back and hold him in his arms and wrap him in his warmth and chase away all of his sadness and pain. That was selfish though... Blue had friends here who'd missed him and he'd probably missed them just as much. He couldn't monopolize Blue's time just because his emotions were being fucking stupid. "Sorry. S-sorry, I didn't mean ta yell..."

“‘N Yeah, i know what ya mean bout when he cries. Hard ta tell him ‘no’ at the best a times, but when he turns on them pretty blue puppy eyes… Shit.” He quirked a half grin, chuckling a little wetly.

xxx

Paps couldn’t help but to chuckle, “You’re alright, sorry for going angry big brother on yeah again. I’ll probably be apologizing for a while about that. It’s all good about the yelling, I can see that you’re a hormonal mess over there. Actually entertaining but that might also be the weed talking now, I really should open a window so if doesn’t smell when my bro comes back.” He tried to use his magic to open a window but it puttered out. “Damn it, down side of this stuff blunts my magic like no one’s businesses.”

He looks over at Red, “You hungry? I could go for a burger and fries and maybe one of Muffet’s milkshakes right about now. I wonder if I could get her to make it a honey milkshake cause that would be awesome.”

xxx  
Red chuckled softly at the pun. He was beginning to see the calm and kind side of Papyrus that Blue had been going on about. It was definitely a lot better than the murderous Papyrus he'd met yesterday.

"Hnn.. A mustard milkshake sounds fukin amazin." Normally, he wouldn't mix spicy and sweet in something cold, but it really did sound fucing amazing right now...

xxx

“One sweet and tangy coming right up, it will take me longer cause I have to walk with my magic on the flip. I don’t want to end up in a wall or something. I did that the first time, wasn’t fun. You want to get out of the house and join me? Not that far and you can see the sights other than the same four walls.” Pap finished his beer before standing, walking and going over to slip on his sneakers.

xxx  
"Uhh.. Y-yeah! Yeah, just, uh, let me get my shoes n' jacket. Be just a sec." It probably wasn’t the best idea to be going out and about without Blue and while he was feeling so overly emotional, but he was feeling helpless and pathetic. He needed to be able to stand on his own two feet in this universe. He couldn't always be counting on Blue to protect him and keep him steady.

He ported to the laundry room where he found his jacket washed and dried. Red couldn't remember the last time it had been so clean. Slipping it on gave him an immediate sense of security. He didn't feel so small and exposed when he was wearing his bulky, fur lined coat. He found his shoes in Blue's bedroom then he ported back downstairs where he casually slipped his hands into his pockets where they couldn't fidget so much. "Lead the way, Stretch."

xxx

Opening the door he did an overly done bow, “After you.” After Red walked out Pap followed slipping his hands into his hoodie and walking at a slow lazy pace. “Don’t stress everyone here in Snowdin are really chill and relaxed. The worse you have to fear are the kids asking you a thousand and one questions. Basically picture Sans but smaller and less adorable but the same amount of energy.” Pap chuckled at his own words.

xxx  
It was uncomfortable to walk out first. It made his back prickle with the presence of a possible threat in his blind spot. He was safe though... He knew he was. It was fine. The knowledge didn't help much...

"Y'can say what ya like about the place and how welcoming they s’posedly are. You didn't exactly roll out the welcome mat when ya got a good look at me. Like ya said. I look scary, Right?" Red smirked at him, his sharp golden tooth catching the light and his eye lights going out briefly. 

xxx

Paps put his hands up showing no ill will, “Hey not everyday you see a monster with fangs and glowing eye, honestly I think I was more upset that you’re boning my brother than your looks. The scariest thing around here look wise has to be Alphy.” He did a noticeable shiver. “She can be hella scary when she wants to be that or maybe the flying axes get to me more. Either way I don’t understand one bit how my lil bro can handle her training. There was this one time he came home sick and next thing I know he was on the ceiling! Weirdest week ever, he wouldn’t let go of me and kept asking to make sure he didn’t float away.” He rubbed his face, “Why does he have to be so damn adorable, it just gets him in trouble! Another reason why I got a little murderous on yea, he can get himself into a lot of trouble even when he doesn’t try.” That last sentence was to referring to him getting himself transported to Reds world.

xxx  
"Heh. Ta be fair, he's the one that started it. There was some accidental drugging involved, but the guy pretty much jumped my bones." Red supposed, though, if he'd found out someone had fucked his brother, he'd be pretty upset too. Not that he'd be able to do anything about it. The Boss would probably dust him if he ever meddled in his nonexistent sex life. "Ya underestimate yer bro, Stretch. He's... A lot more capable than me, and I grew up in a literal fuckin dystopia." Even when Blue had gotten sick in his own world, he'd still kicked ass. Blue was so damn cool.


	4. Chapter 4

Pap stopped in his track and stared at him with pure shock, “Wait….. What?” His jaw was slacked and you could see the wheels in his mind turn. “How in all the underground would my brother know how to do anything sexual? Since he was 8 all he has talked about is being a part of the Royal guard and training his nonexistent ass off. I don’t think he has ever even touched himself, Okay okay okay okay.” Pap put his hands out to stop his minds thought process. “I do not want to be thinking about anything about my lil bro that has to deal with him and his sex life. Only thing I want to know is who the fuck drugged him so if I ever meet them I can blow there fucking brains out.” Pap groaned, “Don’t tell Sans I just cussed I get enough of his parental like nagging as it is, I need another drink. I am not high enough for this shit.” Pap rubbed his face before he started walking again. “I have learned way too much about my brother just now.”

xxx  
Red full on laughed at that. Oh man! If he only knew! "Oh fuck! That's good! Haha! I-I guess he just felt it in 'is bones or some shit. Heh." He continued to laugh for another minute or so, just reveling in Papyrus' discomfort. It was nice to finally feel like he was the one on higher ground for once.

"Pretty sure the drug was meant fer me. Sorry bout that. Not like Grillbz knew I was harbouring a little Blue ball of sunshine and repressed sexual urges in my basement." As bad as he felt about Blue getting drugged, he couldn't really regret it too much. It had been the tipping point that started all of this after all, and despite the snags they'd hit, Red couldn't say he'd ever been happier. Besides... If that drug had gotten its intended target... Well, he didn't really want to think about what would have happened if he'd been out of it himself when he answered the door that day…

 

xxx

Doing an audible groan, “I just said I am not high enough for this shit, I don’t want to know about your sex life with my lil bro.” As they entered the main part of Snowdin the amount of people walking around doing simple everyday things and kids running around playing and laughing could be heard. The Building of Muffet’s came into view and Pap was more than relieved to have a distraction of not having to hear any more about the two of them. He opened the door letting Red go in first, “You can catch a seat wherever you like. I’ll go order our stuff shouldn’t be but a moment or two.” With that Pap walked to the counter to wait for Muffet so he could order.

xxx  
Red continued to snicker lightly until they got to the more populated part of town. No one seemed overly interested in the pair of them, but that didn't stop Red from feeling like all eyes were on him. He pulled his hood up over his cracked skull. 

It was even worse when they got inside Muffet's. It was a pretty nice place, all things considered. You know, like the spiders and webs just freakin everywhere... It was done up in soft shades of purple, blue, and grey, and gave off a slight lolita feel. It was cheery enough, though, with some cheery music playing over the speakers and a lively crowd filling the booths, tables, and barstools. It smelled sweet in here.

The moment he was through the door he could swear all eyes were on him. He knew, back in his own Snowdin, when someone new showed up, it was always a big deal and the whole town would know about it within the day. It was probably the same here, though the murderous whispers were happily absent. Red swallowed dryly and went to find a seat. He hoped no one would approach him.

 

xxx

A couple of kids were sitting and happily chatting before they stopped and looked at Red sitting alone, they would look away quickly if they thought he was staring and giggle about it before they got up from there seat and quickly moved over to him. Standing in front of him where 2 little bunny girls and a monster kid. One spoke up, “Hi I’m Suzy! You look epically awesome! Do you have a girlfriend? Can I be your girlfriend?” The little bunny girls giggled at their friend would was staring at this stranger with sparkles in her eyes.

Red didn’t have time to respond before Pap walked up, “Little Suzy you’re not causing trouble for my friend are yea?” She turned and greeted Pap, “No sir!” She giggled before running off with her friend and out of the shop in a fit of giggles and laughing. Sitting down in the chair across from him he looked at Red, “So what was that all about, have a fan club already? Our order should be done soon then you can meet Muffet, she is a lovely little lady if I do say so myself but alas no matter how many compliments I gave her she still wouldn’t make it a honey milkshake I have to have a plain ol milkshake now.”

xxx  
He flinched a bit at the kid's bright tone then gradually went more and more red in the face as she talked. It was awkward. The kid was weird. It took everything in him not to snap at her and tell her to fuck off. She was giggly and annoying and way too young to be saying such things!

When Papyrus came back and chased the kids off, Red was all but steaming. He pulled his hood lower over his face and mumbled out something that could have been a response to his question but could have just as easily been a confession that he was a unicorn. He leaned forward to thump his face down on the table where the glow of his magic could be hidden a little better.  
xxx

“Wow a bunch of little squirts got you that riled up? How do you handle my bro then?” Pap couldn’t help but to chuckle at Red, soon the order should up and Muffet was there with a tray with their food. “Sorry for the wait dearies, been a little on the busy side. Here is your orders hope you enjoy it. I’ve never made a mustard milkshake before so hope it taste alright. See you later Papyrus sorry I can’t stay and chat but work calls me.” She waved before walking to get the next order out. “Would you want to eat here or head back home?” He said as he sipped on his milkshake.

xxx  
His white eye lights were replaced by the sharp glow a of a single red light as he tilted his face up to glare balefully at Papyrus for his comment. "Fuck you." He muttered, lowly enough that it could be ignored. Then Muffet stopped by to deliver their orders and holy fucking shit that was weird...

In his own world, Muffet was completely off her nut. She'd probably dusted more monsters than the king and most of them was just for their money. This Muffet was... Really fucking nice. It was weird. It was really weird. His magic felt like it was prickling in his bones. He stared after her as she left. 

"The house would be good... Yeah. Let's uh... Let's go..." He was already standing, cup in hand, and walking towards the door before he'd finished speaking. He didn't even care if Papyrus came with. Red knew the way back.

xxx

Grabbing his bag in one and drink in the other he quickly followed Red, “Yo wait up, where did your funny bone go? What I said was quite humerus something bugging yeah?” Pap was a little concerned seeing how they had been having a decent time or so he thought.

xxx  
"No. Everything is peachy. Fucking sugary sweet and perfect." Red muttered. He didn't really want to talk about his issue right now. It was stupid. He knew it was stupid. 

xxx

“Your hormones are showing and they are telling me that you're lying I won’t judge on the honor of the sweet sugary sweet gooey deliciousness of my honey stash.” Pap speed up so he was basically jogging backwards to look at him. “It would be Gouda you to tell me.”

xxx  
Red couldn't help a small huff of a laugh at the pun. He even slowed down a little to keep pace with the taller skeleton. Even though Papyrus could probably easily outpace him without speeding his steps at all. "Heh. Your puns are a whole nother level of awful, Stretch."

There was silence for a moment before he sighed and decided to just spill. He already felt like an idiot. May as well cement his role. "It's just... This universe. It's so weird ta me. Everyone seems ta be nice. People're happy. I mean, I just went into fucking Muffet's place and walked out with a milkshake and apparently a kid girlfriend... It's weird. it's so fuckin weird and I should be feelin happy that things're so different but... I-i'm just not used ta this." He stared down at his milkshake as he walked. A special order mustard milkshake made by Muffet. It probably even came at a decent price…

xxx

Pap tripped backwards falling on his ass before cranking up laughing, “So that why the kids were bugging yeah, you do have a fan club! Sans is Gouda be so jealous that someone is trying to steal you already!” Pap laid back as his laughter continued he even managed to keep his order in one piece. Getting back up he dusted the snow off of him and having to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes. “Well you just got here it’s to be expected that things are weird for yeah. It’s literally a different universe you’re a long way from home. Just take time and enjoy your new life it comes with mustard flavored milkshakes and a hyperactive blueberry with sparkly damn eye.”

xxx

Red glared at Papyrus when he fell down laughing. here he was admitting to something that made him uncomfortable and the first thing that registered in that asshole's head was the thing with Kid! He growled and turned to continue walking and leave Papyrus in the snow. unfortunately, the guy was easily able to catch up.

The next words soothed his anger a little bit, but not enough to keep him from being pissy with the taller skeleton. So he didn't respond, instead distracting himself with his first taste of his milkshake. Fuck, that was good! Why had he never tried this before?! Oh... Right... Ice cream was damn hard to get back home...  
xxx

Getting back to the house Pap opened the door to only get tackled to the ground by a furious Blue “WHERE IS HE!” Pap was shocked for a second before he started cracking up laughing this time his food did not survive the fall but he was too high still to care. “Bro your lover is fine we went and got food well him a milkshake and me food that sadly has not survived.” Blue looked up and saw Red and quickly got up embracing him, “I could feel your distress and I ran back, is everything okay?” Blue hugged him tighter in a protective fashion.

xxx  
The door burst open and Red thought for a moment that they were under attack and that Papyrus was going to die and Blue was going to be upset about that and he'd just dropped his milkshake in his haste to get into a defensive position and he had no damn idea what was going on and- It was Blue. And Blue's arms were around him and almost immediately it was like something that had been missing clicked back into place. The relief was so intense he thought that he might, embarrassingly, start to cry again for the millionth time since he'd gotten pregnant. These fluctuating emotions were really starting to irritate him... But there was no room in him to indulge that irritation right now, because Blue was here and holding him and asking if he was ok. Red hugged back almost as tightly, hiding his face against the soft blue bandana around the other's neck.

He felt pathetic. He was being pathetic. He'd only gone out for a milkshake! It shouldn’t have gotten to him like this, but it did, and now that Blue was chasing away his distress with his warm magic he was able to understand just how much he'd been internally freaking out. He took a few shaky breaths to fight off the urge to cry.

"S'ok, Blue. Everythin's ok. 'm fine." He could feel a little of Blue's stress trickling into him as well. It was a little strange... But it made it easier to try to sooth his frantic lover. It was weird that Blue seemed to have sensed his distress too. Hadn't he done that yesterday as well? Was that normal? Was it part of the pregnancy thing or was it something else? Ah well. Didn't matter. It was fine. He'd worry about it later.  
xxx

Pap had gotten up and walked into the house feeling awkward about the two of them hugging Blue pulled away just enough to talk but to still have his arms around him. “I shouldn’t of left you so soon I had just gotten to Alphys when I just couldn’t take it anymore and when I got back and you weren’t here I thought the worst and.” He pulled him close again hiding his face into his shoulder, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Blue was feeling better being back with Red and seeing that he was fine calmed him down then there was the sound of some monster clearing there throat.

“So is this the bag of bones that made you run off like someone just set you on fire?” Alphy was leaning against the door frame with a friendly smirk on her face. Blue lifted his head and smiled towards her, “Yes this is Red and he is the love of my life! Sorry again Alphy for running off like that again.” Alphy shrugged, “It’s all good your lover was in trouble, if Undyne was I would do the same thing. Also you have apologized 20 times during the run here you're forgiven. It’s nice to meet you Red, I’m Alphys hope you're treating this happy bag of sunshine good cause if not I will gladly fight yeah.” The tone in her voice was friendly but serious there was no threat and Blue was calm to show that there was no threat with her words.

xxx  
Red flinched hard when there was the sound of a throat clearing. He had to fight not to hide behind Blue. He could not, however, keep from moving an arm in front of his stomach protectively. When he looked over he was met by a very gruff looking yellow monster in battle armor. Weird weird weird weird weird...

"U-uh... Nice to uh.. Meet you too I guess?" Her words sounded like it should have been a threat, but at the same time it didn't sound like it was one. Blue was being pretty calm so Red assumed it wasn't actually a threat... It was weird that a threat wasn't a threat. What the fuck?

Trying to take his mind off of the weirdness of this moment, he averted his eyes, only to have his gaze fall on his toppled milkshake. His eye light came back up to glare (pout) at Blue. "You made me drop my milkshake!"

 

xxx

Frowning at the milkshake he looked at Red, “What kind was is? I can run and get you another one to make up for it. I am sorry I didn’t mean to make you drop it, I was just worried about you and saw Pap as a threat seeing how he was the last one with you and when I got home and no one was here I was so worried. I tore up the house trying to find even a clue and then I paced and only reason why I didn’t turn the entire underground upside down was because Alphys told me to stay at the house that you guys probably just left but I ended up pacing the entire time with worry.” Blue looked like he was about to cry with the mixed emotions he was feeling inside.

xxx  
Shit. Now Blue looked like he was about to cry. red felt like an ant. "Fuck! No, Blue, I'm sorry. Shit, I didn't mean ta upset ya. I just, that was the only reason I left the house in the first place! Papyrus suggested milkshakes and it sounded really fuckin good and I thought I could handle goin outside but it was weird as shit and it freaked me out n please don't cry Blue! Don't cry! m' sorry!" And now Red was crying and kinda just clinging to Blue's sleeves because he couldn't find a place to grab onto on his armor. He felt like such a bad person for making Blue worry like this. He didn't deserve Blue!

xxx

Blue hugged onto Red, “I just feel bad for making you upset, I’m fine and I am more than willing to go get you another one.” There was a shout from the house, “IT WAS MUSTARD MILKSHAKE!” Paps had heard enough of their sappiness and Alphy had left to join Pap inside after he had yelled, she wasn’t use to the cold weather and she started to shiver and the two boys looked like they needed a moment. Blues eyes sparkled, “Wait Right here and I’ll be back sooner than you could say Mustard milkshake 5 times fast.” With that he kissed Red quickly before sprinting away just about leaving flying everywhere behind him. Pap then was at the door looking at Red, “You gonna come in or stand out in the cold until my lil bro gets back?”

xxx  
He watched after Blue's retreating form for a moment, feeling a little lost without Blue being right there with him anymore. Then Papyrus was at the door and Red felt like an idiot again. He'd been feeling like that a lot lately. Maybe he really was an idiot. 

He hastily wiped the wetness from his face before he came inside, shutting the door behind him. When he got inside and looked up, there was Papyrus and Alphys. Two monsters he was very much unfamiliar with, despite the almost pleasant exchange he'd had with the other skeleton that day. Red wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He wasn't exactly good at small talk. Just about every conversation he'd ever had before Blue had been laced with either desperate apologies or scathing insults.

"S-so uh... Ice weather we're havin." His smile was strained and there was the beginnings of sweat beading up on his skull.

xxx

“Whoa chill, No need to get yourself worked up. Sans will be back soon and we're not going to bite. Well I’m not unsure at Ms. Toothy over here.” Alphys glared at Pap before summoning an axe. “You want to say that again Papyrus?” Pap just chuckled at her, “Oh come on now can’t you see he is uncomfortable, I doubt you're helping the situation at all.” Alphy let her axe disappear before she looked towards the floor slightly flustered. “Sorry about that, I get over zealous. So Sans hasn’t told me much about you before he had to run back like a crazed maniac. What can yeah tell me about yourself, well if you’re willing to share?”

xxx

His pun fell a little flat. Not surprising. Alphys showed to have a violent nature. Also not surprising. Red flinched at that violent nature. This too, was not surprising. What was, however, was when Alphys immediately calmed down when she noticed how uncomfortable he was. She even apologized. This monster was supposed to be the equivalent of his Undyne, wasn't she? The monster who'd hated him from the first day they'd met? The one who, more often than not, instigated his brother's violent outbursts towards him? A monster who had dusted him more than once on 'accident'? And now she was asking him politely to talk about himself...

Red was going to need a nice long nap after this... Preferably with Blue nearby...

For now, he tried to figure out how he was going to answer Alphys' question. His own self was not exactly a topic he enjoyed. What could he possibly tell her? 'Hi! My name is Red and I have crippling depression, severe anxiety, panic attacks, and a whole grocery list of other mental problems! My brother is an abusive dick hole, my best friend is a crazy lady behind a door who would probably dust me if she ever came out, and I committed my first murder when I was twelve! Oh, and I’m also from a dystopian alternate universe where everyone’s personality is totally backwards and swapped around in comparison to here.' Yeah... He could just imagine how well that would go over...

"I-i uh..." He shifted nervously, averting his eyes, trying to think of absolutely anything that he could share about himself that wasn't too painful, too implicating, or too morbidly disgusting. "I... Like... Mustard?" Did that count as sharing? He'd been drinking a mustard milkshake when he came home. It was kind of already obvious. He couldn't think of a single other thing he wanted to share though.

xxx

Alphys chuckled seeing how nervous he was, “Dude, you don’t need to force yourself into talking if you don’t want to. Is your like for Mustard the same as Pap’s obsession for honey? This Skelton can’t go a day unless his lil bro Forces his to.” Almost like saying anything about blue had summoned him he burst through the door being a bit out of breath but still wore a giant smile on his face. He was carrying 2 shakes and a bag of food. “I have returned!! Pap be happy I got you your favorite as a sorry and a thank you.” His first stop was to Red though handing him his shake before walking over giving the food to his brother, “I lift your honey ban, enjoy your honey shake. Muffet says don’t waste her food even though I told her it was my fault she is blaming you.” Blue chuckled before returning to reds side hugging him. “I feel the disturbance again.” He turned over to look at Alphy, “Are you being nice to him?” She chuckled at how protective was it reminded her of how she is with Undyne and there was a slight twinkle in her eye. “I was just asking him if he wanted to talk about himself, I have found out that he likes mustard.” While the two chit chatted Pap was sitting on the couch happily drinking his milkshake and you could swear there was flowers and happy sparkles floating around him from how happy he was to have something honey flavored again.

xxx

Red gladly accepted the milkshake and put the straw to his teeth. The flavor of mustard and sugary milk coated his mouth and he hummed happily for it, eye sockets closing so he could just block out the world and relax for this one second. Blue was there and holding him, so he felt it would be fine for him to do so.

Once his self gifted single second was over, he refocused on the rest of the world. "Heh. Try ta mustard some chill, Blue. Ya don't gotta get all up in arms every time I mentally or emotionally stub a toe. Just don't like talkin bout myself." He averted his eyes a little, but leaned into Blue's hug, lifting his milkshake to drink some more. Blue would probably understand why talking about himself was a sore subject. He'd seen what Red's life was like first hand, after all.

 

xxx

Blue hummed in agreement enjoying the much more relaxed Red now, “Understandable, just remember people here will accept if you say no to them. They won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Blue turned to Alphys, “Hey Alphy, want to do some sparing here?” Alphys shook her head no, “As much as I would enjoy beating you again in a sparring match I have plans to meet up Undyne soon. Takin her out for dinner later, she has been busy helping Pap that I haven’t gotten much time to see her.” 

Nodding then realized he was supposed to go talk to her but never got the chance. “Hey when you see her could you ask her to come visit soon, I have some questions to ask her.” Alphys grinned toothy grin, “Yeah no problem, I should head out to get ready don’t want to be wearing my armor when I see her.” Getting up from the couch she waved at them all, “It was nice meeting you maybe next time you’ll be more relaxed.” Blue let go of Red to hug Alphys before she left before he locked the door behind her. Turning back to face Red, want to go relax in our room while you enjoy your shake?”

xxx  
He managed a short nod to Alphys as she left, then turned to Blue at the question. "Actually, I was readin a book a’ yer's earlier. It would be kinda nice ta relax and read a bit more." 

The day had been... A little more than he'd been ready for, to be honest. He really shouldn’t have attempted going out so early. Especially when lue wasn't with him to help ease him into it. So some time back in Blue's room sounded pretty fucking amazing. He was already heading for the stairs.  
xxx

Blue looked over at his brother who was happily drinking his shake while also dunking his fries in and eating them, “You enjoy your food if you need me I’ll be in my room.” Pap just waved him off as he watched the TV enjoying his food, Blue followed Red up the stairs and into their room shutting and locking the door behind him he then noticed that the plates from breakfast was still there. Walking over grabbing them he turned to Red, “Be right back I can’t have this in my room any longer they must be cleaned I should also make sure the kitchen is clean. You relax and I’ll be right back in a moment.” Unlocking the door once more he left to tend to the dishes and any mess he may have forgotten in the kitchen Blue was to clean to let it remain any longer.

xxx  
Red nodded at the comment and went to the bed, finding the book he'd set aside earlier. He made himself comfortable on the bed, laying on his front with a pillow under his chest and chin so he could easily see the book he held in front of him. Thankfully, he wasn’t so far along in his pregnancy that this was uncomfortable yet. He set his shake on the bed by his face, nipping the straw between his teeth for some extended reading and shake drinking time. This was something he never would have imagined doing in his own universe. He felt really good about it as he opened the book to where he'd left off.

xxx

Going to the kitchen he made sure all the dishes were done and put away and the kitchen sparkled once more, blue really did not enjoy a messy living space and could never understand why Pap seemed to not care. Once satisfied he looked over and saw that his brother had fallen asleep against the couch with his shake still in his hands and fries littering the couch and floor. He groaned grabbing the shake out of his brother’s hand he felt that it was empty. Cleaning up his brother’s mess he couldn’t let it stay and attract bugs that would be unsanitary. Satisfied he grabbed a blanket and draped it over his brother before heading back upstairs and into his room. “Sorry for the wait, Pappy fell asleep on the couch and was covered in food wanted to clean that up so bugs didn’t get attracted.” Walking over to his closet he removed his body armor not needing it while in his room, setting it nicely in its place he also removed his boots and gloves. Walking over to the bed he was just wearing his undershirt bandana and his pants. “Enjoying your story?”

xxx  
"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Ya got an interestin taste in books. Didn't take ya fer a science fiction fan." He absently stretched, letting something in his spine pop. When he relaxed again, his shirt had ridden up a bit. The straw of his shake having left his mouth when he opened it to speak, he snaked his tongue out to pull it back and have some more of that sweet mustardy goodness. Then he turned the page.

xxx

Blue eyes traveled the length of Red stopping at his exposed lower spin and upper hip bones he stared intently for a moment before he leaned over licking from the base of his tail up his spin until the shirt stopped him. Lifting back up a bit he hooked his finger around his tail to pull it out before running his fingers over it. He enjoyed the sight of Reds tail a lot, “I know this is random but I hope our little one has a tail like yours.” By the time his fingers traveled the length he pulled it close kissing the tip of it, blue really did love every inch of this skeleton.

xxx  
Red gasped and dropped his book, face burning brightly as he turned to glare over his shoulder at his amorous lover. "Well I-I hope they don't." He growled lightly, flicking his tail out of Blue's grip. "Thought we came up here ta relax." And though he tried to put at least a bit of heat into his look, he really wasn't that irritated. He'd just been startled and a little embarrassed. 

xxx

Blue looked slightly hurt at him flicking his tail away he was enjoying that tail before smiling lovingly at Red. “So you’re telling me you aren’t relaxed when we make love?”


	5. Chapter 5

Red's blush got brighter as he turned away from that adorable smile and the fluttery sensation it gave his soul, pressing his face against the pillow he held trapped under his chest. He'd never heard the term 'make love' before. He wasn't entirely sure they'd done anything that could be labeled with such a delicate and pretty description. They'd done some pretty vigorous fucking, though... But then again... 

A memory came to his mind of Blue's of so beautiful soul and the way he'd come apart with only light, delicate touches to its surface. He recalled how he'd felt every damn thing Blue had felt for him, seeping over through the contact he had with the glowing blue soul. He swallowed and briefly wondered how it would feel if he'd just trusted Blue a little more and hated himself just a little less... Enough to give his own soul over to Blue. 

He'd gone quiet with his inner musings. He wasn't sure what words he could use as a response anyway. He figured it would probably make Blue upset to know he didn't exactly consider most of the sex they'd had to be worthy of the term 'love making'. He certainly didn't want to delve into the guilt he was feeling or the prickling of self disgust that was trying to poke its way into his head. This was a good moment right here, wasn't it? He didn't want to ruin it...  
xxx

Pulling Red from what seemed to him to be his comfort zone with the pillow he turned him gently so he was basically cradle the top half of him in his arms, “I consider even us at are roughest making love because I love you and each time it’s special to me. Even the first time, I will be honest it is really fuzzy but I remember the great amount of feeling I felt for you. It was so strong and honestly it scared me feeling such raw emotion for someone especially someone I had just met.” He started giving Red little loving kisses over his face, “Still to this day it’s a little frightening how much love I have for you but I love each and moment I get to spend with you.” With his last word he brought his mouth to Reds in a loving kiss.

xxx  
Red whimpered pitifully into the kiss, turning a bit more to wrap his arms around Blue and pull him even closer. Bue always said the sweetest, most soul warming things. Blue was so very, very good to him. It was unfair that Red didn't know how to be just as good back. Blue deserved so much better. When they parted, Red was panting slightly. "You... Ya know I love you too right? So fuckin much... I love you so much Blue." He didn't have all of the pretty words Blue did, but he hoped his feelings still got across ok.

xxx

Blue nuzzled into his shoulder kissing it, “I know you love me the biggest proof is our child and the glow in your soul that warms mine to see such an amazing sight shine so bright before my eyes.” One of his hands traveled the back of his shirt to lightly letting his fingers dance across his spin. “You also worked so hard to get me back home and did everything in your power to make me feel comfortable while I was with you in your world.”

xxx  
Red huffed a little at the mention of their time if his own world. "I gotcha drugged, I gotcha sick, and ya kept havin ta protect me n put me back together. Only good thing I did fer ya was get the machine fixed. Didn't even get that done too fast. Kept gettin side tracked." The gentle touches made him sigh with pleasure, his own hands moving to trace gently over Blue's shoulder blades and ribs near his spine. "N' my soul ain't near as bright as yers. Yer soul is so pretty, Blue." He let one of his hands linger over his back where he could feel the gentle pulses of Blue's soul.;

xxx

Blue nipped at his shoulder before lifting Reds Shirt up to expose his ribs he stopped for a moment to admire their growing child. “Why hello there my little bone it is great to see you again but you might want to advert your nonexistent eyes for a bit, Daddy wish to be one with his lover.” Leaning in kissing reds sternum as his fingers danced around the front of his ribs now. “Your soul is amazing it’s such a lovely color red.” His tongue started to trail around each of his ribs now making sure each one got the same amount of love and attention. “I think your soul puts mine to shame, I would love to see it again when you feel comfortable enough to show me.”

xxx  
Red shivered and squirmed, low noises echoing in his throat. While not his most sensitive area, his ribs were still pretty damn sensitive from the extensive scarring and cracks from innumerable past breaks. Blue had him breathing hard without even half trying. 

"Heh.. Th-think ya got somethin wrong with yer eyes, Blue. But.... B-but aahh... I-if ya r-really wanna..." And now he couldn't look at Bue at all, turning his face and staring down at the pillow his was laying on now while his face shone the brightest he was sure it ever had.Even just the thought of letting someone else handle his soul... It made part of him seize up in fear, but most of the rest of him trusted Blue. He wanted to give Blue this. There was also a tiny whisper at the back of his mind that wondered if Blue just hadn’t got a good enough look at it that first time... Maybe he'd change his mind when Red's soul was actually out in the open where it could be seen more clearly... Red wanted to shut that voice up.  
xxx

Watching as Reds soul came into view behind his ribs and he flushed a deep blue slowly he moved his and up and into his chest running a finger over it delicately. “It’s as amazing as I remember it.” Looking up at Red kissing him, “Can… Can I hold it?” He could feel his own soul just pound in him in excitement at seeing his lover’s soul.

xxx  
Red's whole body shook at the touch, a low keening sounding from him. It felt like Blue had just run that finger down his whole body. It made sense, really... His soul was the very culmination of his being. Everything that red was, was contained in the scarred piece of magic that Blue was touching so delicately. He couldn't bring himself to speak, simply nodding his head in a short, jerky movement.

xxx

Gently he wrapped his hand around his souls pulling it out he remembered how good it felt when Red touched his soul, running his thumb over is he watched Red hoping his gently touches didn’t hurt. His soul felt warm and so soft, he saw the damage on it but smiled loving at it. He kissed gently at each damaged part still holding Red with his other arm. “Your soul is breathtaking amazing and I stand by what I said yours is much better than mine.”

xxx  
That hand around his soul was so gentle... It wrapped around all of him and painted him with the tender love Blue had for him. He wasn't sure what felt better, the touch itself, or the intent behind it. Cause stars, he could feel that... All the way down to his very essence, he could feel Blue's intent to make him feel good; to love him in every way possible. And that was just from him holding it! Then Blue started kissing it, delicately tracing over the overly sensitive scarred areas. His spine arched right off the bed as a pleasured moan reverberated in his chest. The praise only seemed to add to it, setting every bone in his body alight with that simple touch.

xxx

Blues Grip on Red got a little tighter but his hold on his soul stayed gentle, his tongue came out and swirled around the top part of the his soul before he lightly suck on it. Putting just the smallest amount of pressure remembering how sensitive it was and knowing he didn’t need to do much to make him feel good. His magic quickly pooled into his pelvis and there was now a bulge in his pants but he was to focused on the sounds coming from Red and pampering his soul with all the love he had for the other monster.

xxx  
He jerked at that tongue washing over him, around him, fucking through him... It was too much and not enough all at once. This was... just holy shit! Thought began to fail him the more Blue toyed with his soul. This was some kind of exquisite torture... The room was filled with the sounds of his keening whimpers and drawn out moans, his own magic practically putty for the other to mold into whatever he wanted. Blue's love, his intent, his touch... They were swallowing him whole.

xxx

Pap awoke to the sound of pleasure filling the house at first he thought he just woke because of waking up but then the noises continued and his face flushed at the realization that those sinful noises were coming from his brothers room, a mixed feeling spun in him and before he knew it he was already at his brother's door opening to stop whatever was happening on the other side. Seeing that Blue was indeed the one to be doing the inappropriate things and to the others soul in his hand he flushed so bright and words came pouring out before he had time to stop himself. “SANS! Souls are not a toy to play with!”

Blue whipped his head towards the door first shock took him thinking he had locked the door when he came back in but there he was looking at his brother and then the situation he was in sunk in and a growl passed his teeth. This was the second time his brother was interrupting him and he was not pleased. His eyes glowed and he surrounded Pap throwing him literally over the railing before slamming the door locking it with his magic. Unwillingly he put Reds souls gently back knowing the other monster was not in the right state to continue. He could feel everything Red was feeling while holding his perfect soul in his hands and he wouldn’t push while he was like this. After it was safely back he pulled his shirt down and just held him until he was calm.

Pap was shocked to get surrounded by the light and being thrown in a split second he ported to the couch and he ran his hands over his face. Hearing it from Red was one thing but seeing it was a completely different. He didn’t want to think about it but he couldn’t get it out of his mind and then a realization hit him, Red was pregnant he saw the little orb in his abdomen while also seeing the other's soul. He just got on decent terms with him and now he felt like this was going to throw him farther back than where he started. Groaning loudly he didn’t want to think about it and ported to the kitchen before going back as he had two beers in his hand. He was going to drink his problems away and maybe light another blunt to make sure those images were out of his mind. Just about chugging the first bottle he finished in a handful of seconds before he opened the next and took another big swallow before he stepped outside and lighting his second blunt of the day. Wanting to be anywhere but inside his own mind right now and the images that kept dancing around and the negative thoughts that followed.

xxx  
He was so mentally gone, just letting the sensations pour over him, then there was another voice in the room. It sounded like his fucking brother! And his soul was out! He immediately flew into a panic, forgetting where he was, who he was with, what he was doing... All he knew was that he'd heard Boss and his soul was on display and he felt so vulnerable. So much more vulnerable than Boss had any right seeing him and he was terrified!

"No! N-no! Boss! M'sorry, m'sorry! I-I-I-... Please.. Please please pleasepleaseplease m'sorry, no, please!" He struggled, feeling confined and pinned. He clawed at his shirt, wanting it to cover him, to protect him, but unable to work out how that was supposed to happen when his fucking soul was outside of his rib cage. 

Then it was back inside of him, and he held his hands against his chest as though to keep it there. Arms were around him and he couldn't comprehend that they weren't his brother's, weren't trying to crush him or cage him in, or hurt him. He couldn't fight back against Boss, though, that only ever made it worse. He could only shake and plead for even a bit of mercy. He was certain he wouldn't get any.

xxx

Holding Red closer than before, he started to calmly talk in almost a whisper next to his head. “Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay. He isn’t here, your safe. It’s just me Blue, he can’t get anywhere near you. I love you Red. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He leaned his skull against the others closing his eyes and his hands started to glow a calming glow as he let his magic gently trickle into Red to help calm him down. Making sure he felt that he was there and he would love and protect him.

xxx  
His whole body was shaking, still riding the waves of pleasure that had been given to him before the terror had set in. He was trying to remember what had happened that would land him in this situation when Blue's voice finally pierced through the fog, reminding him that he was safe. That nothing would hurt him as long as Blue was there. This wasn't Boss that was holding him down, it was Blue that was holding him up. His hands immediately found Blue's shirt, twisting in the fabric as he just pressed as close as he could get and sobbed in relief.

xxx

His arms fully engulfing Red now making sure he felt safe, “I’m right here, dry those tears my love. I love you you’re stronger than you know. You are an amazing monster I am here to support you whenever you need it.” He meant every word he was saying to his lover and even though he is upset that he was just interrupted he rather make sure his lover was fine and try again another time when he was feeling better. All he knew is that he was going to burn all of Paps honey somehow and make him watch.

xxx  
"Shit... Shit, m'sorry Blue. I-i didn't mean ta... Ta freak out.. I-... Wh-what happened?" It was difficult to speak around his sobbing breath, but he managed it. Embarrassed, he tried to wipe the tears away. He couldn't remember what had triggered his episode. He just knew that one moment he'd been having a pretty good time then suddenly... "Shit! Boss! Sh-shit, I heard- Blue I-i heard... I-is Boss here? Is he... I can't... Blue I c-can't..." He couldn't breathe. Fuck, he was doing it again. He needed to calm down. Boss wasn't here. he wasn't... But he'd heard him! He-... No… No it wasn’t possible… But he’d heard… “p-please tell me that wasn’t-...” He couldn’t breathe…

xxx

Oh yes he was going to put Pappy through a world of hurt for this, “No it’s not boss, it was just my idiotic brother and deciding it was okay to barge in on us and treating me like a child again.” He smiled the most innocent smile, “Don’t worry his honey will burn for this.” Blue kissed the top of his head gently. “He isn’t here Red don’t worry, it’s okay I am here for you.”

xxx  
Red tried to calm his breathing. Boss wasn't here. It had just been... It had just been Blue's brother. It wasn't Boss. He wasn't here. He wasn't... Shit! Stretch had seen his soul! Red whined and pressed his face against Blue's shoulder. He wished he could crawl into a hole and die.

xxx

“It’s okay Red, everything is okay.” He pulled away just enough to look at Red in the eyes, “Look at me for a second please.” He waited until Red looked at him before talking again. “I know you were just in a very intimate position but don’t worry you looked amazing.” Blue smiled a warm loving smile. “I think my brother was more in shock that I his innocent baby brother was in such a position than anything.”

xxx  
Red reluctantly met Blue's eyes, hiccuping slightly as he attempted to calm himself down. He tried to take Bue's words to heart, but it wasn't really something he could do easily just then. He felt vulnerable and disgusting and dirty. He averted his eyes. "I-if it's all the same ta you, Blue, I think I'd like ta just try ta forget this happened..."

xxx

He kissed the side of his head when he looked away, “Perfectly fine, would you like to try to do something or would you want to take a nap? I am up for whatever will make you feel better.”

xxx  
"Nap sounds good." Yeah. He could stand to stop thinking about anything for a while. That sounded pretty great.

xxx

Deciding to join him he crawled up into his bed and lays down next to Red, he didn’t want to leave him alone for fear of his negative thoughts coming back. Wanting to make sure that he felt safe and secure once they both laid down Blue wrapped his arms around him holding him close and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck not letting his collar bug him as he did so. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep which shocked him seeing how he normally doesn’t take naps but he was still recovering from his weird sleep schedule from being in Reds world.

Hours passed and he awake still cuddling with Red feeling more rested he stayed next to him just watching him sleep, his hand moved down to be over his child and he starts to lightly rub against reds abdomen smiling feeling the little flutters of the growing soul under his hand. He couldn’t wait for his child to be out in the world. He decided to remain like this till Red woke up he could start his sentry routine tomorrow another day like this would make his time away easier to handle. Maybe Red would want to go with and check out his puzzles and he could see more of his world and hopefully not have a panic attack while being outside.

xxx

It was surprisingly easy to get to sleep. He thought he'd have a little more trouble with it, given his emotional state, but it seemed Blue's mere presence was enough to set him at ease. He knew Blue was strong. He knew Blue loved him. He knew Blue would protect him, even from his dreams if he were to have any bad ones. It was... So different from what he was used to. It was so warm and comfortable and safe... Just thinking about it was enough to get him emotional again, so he tried to put it out of his mind and just sleep. Just let the world vanish for a little while so he didn't have to feel shit. He was out within minutes.

\---

Some time later, when he woke up, he was still in Blue's arms, a light touch tracing over his ecto womb where his child fluttered softly, enjoying their father's attention he guessed. Groggily, he lifted a hand to rest over Blue's.

"They do that a lot when yer around. That flutterin thing, I mean. Kinda feels funny, but it's nice too. Means the kid is happy I think." He hadn't even bothered to open his eyes. He didn't need to in order to know he was safe. Stars... That was such a nice thing to fucking know...

xxx

“It makes me happy knowing that our baby likes me being around, I know it’s a silly worry but I am afraid that they won’t like me.” Blue kissed Reds shoulder as he attempted to wrap his fingers around even though Reds were above his it only worked part way where only his tips kind of wrapped around but that’s it. Still feeling a drive to be with Red he pushed the thoughts off lecturing himself quietly for his lecherous thoughts. “Did you sleep well?”

xxx  
"Don't be stupid, Blue, it don't suit ya. The kid'll love ya." Red gave Blue's fingers a little squeeze, the turned just enough to plant an affectionate little skeleton kiss on the side of Blue's skull. "And why don't you tell me how I slept? I wouldn't know. My eyes were closed the whole time." He closed his right eye in a lazy little wink, grin stretching teasingly.

xxx

A playful grin formed on his face, “I did enjoy watching you sleep for the past hour and by the smile you had on your face you slept well.” Moving his hand from Red’s abdomen he moved it up to hold the side of his face so that he could place his mouth on the other’s to give him an actual kiss not just him kissing his cheek, the kiss was innocent and short but it still drove his thoughts which got more reprimand for.

xxx  
Red's smile grew even more, a laugh shaking his shoulders even as Blue kissed him. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, loving every bit of affection Blue laved him with. He felt like he'd gone his entire life without knowing what water was. Now he was seeing the ocean and it was beautiful.

"Aw Blue. Yer a total gem, ya know that? I love ya. Yer amazin." He continue to shake with mirth as he leaned it to steal another kiss. Then, just because he could, he stole another.

 

xxx

He loved all the affection he was getting from Red and he was finding it harder to control the little voice in his head. Swiftly moving so Red fell so he was laying on his back he moved so he was hovering over him. Blue leaned in deepening the kiss his tongue coming out and running across the other's teeth asking for entrance. The voices in Blues head right now we're battling for dominance, one telling him he shouldn’t do this the other telling him to continue. It was obvious which one was winning currently.

xxx  
Red felt his soul jolt as he was pushed back, a trickle of fear leaking into him. That was a stupid reaction, so he did his best to push it away, throwing himself into the kiss. He pressed his own tongue to Blue’s, savoring the other's taste. Slightly shaking hands made their way to Blue's chest to play across a clothed sternum. Feelings from earlier, from being in such a vulnerable position and having his trust broken, tried to surface, but he pushed those down too.

xxx

Enjoying the kiss he soon breaks it and lays next to Red once more feeling him shake made the voice of reason ten times stronger and he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. “Sorry Red, You know you could always use that lovely voice of yours to tell me no. I will listen and I will respect your boundaries, I love you. I want you to be comfortable with everything we do.” He nuzzled into Red he was glad he was so hypersensitive to Red if he wasn’t he might not have noticed his shaking but he just about feel his level of discomfort.

xxx  
Blue backed off and Red hated himself for it. He sighed, greatly missing the lightness of just a minute ago. Fuck! They'd only been kissing! it wasn't like Blue was reaching into his chest cavity to pull his soul back out again! He was so tired of having to be tip toed around as though one wrong step would have him crumbling into a little pile of dust.

With a growl he pushed until Blue was on his back and this time Red was the one looming over him. "Don't do that. Just... Stop fucking doin that! I ain't about ta break on ya if ya push me a little! I ain't a fuckin piece a glass, Blue! Don't... D-don't ever apologize fer kissin me." He just wanted to feel like a normal monster. He wanted to be someone who could be kissed and kiss in return without anything negative rearing its ugly head. He wanted to be able to make out with his god damn boyfriend without being afraid of anything. He wanted to be able to trust the father of his child with his soul! 

Sharp teeth crashed against their blunt counterparts and a red tongue snaked out to beg entrance. It was hard and heavy and demanding and Red just wanted to prove how very not delicate he was so that Blue would consider treating him like more of an equal. He loved, Blue, he really did, but Red felt like he was about to suffocate under all of his kindness.

xxx

Gasping at the fierceness in the kiss he pushed back wrapping his left hand around the other's skull passionately kissing while dancing his tongue around, Blue has a new found fondness of the taste of Cinnamon that danced a crossed him senses. It drove his right hand to trail down that back of his lover grasping hold on the others spine doing small pumps. Wanting the other monster more every second and being the one pressed against the bed made his mind go fuzzy quicker than when he was the one doing the hovering. His breathing quickly increased as he started grinding his hips up against the ones looming over him. In a low lustfully hungry growl in midst of their tongues dancing he breathed heavily, “I’m pushing show me that you’re not going to break?”

xxx

Blue's touches had him shivering, but his words had him on cloud nine. "With fucking pleasure." He growled, Using one hand to grasp onto Blue's flawless, pale wrists to pin them above his head and shoving the other up Blue's shirt to roughly run across his ribs. His mouth attacked the other's with an increased fervor before trailing away to press his teeth to Blue's neck. Throwing all inhibitions out the window and letting his wants and needs take over, he closed his teeth over the pretty column of bone, pressing his tongue between the vertebrae he could reach and beginning to suck. His hand wove a caressing, pressing, scratching, and grabbing path across the bones under Blue's shirt, exploring every inch he'd never had a mind to before. He wanted to know what made blue moan, what made him gasp, and what made him cry. He needed to take Blue apart and watch the pieces fall all around him before coming back together in that beautiful way he'd already experienced for himself. He ground down heavily, slowly against the rolling hips beneath him, practically immobilizing them for him to do as he wished.

xxx

Being pinned against his own bed was exhilarating watching as Red was asserting his own personal wants drove him mad. He wanted to grind his pelvis against the others but the other was making sure he wasn’t allowed to do anything but the pressure he was feeling from the others drove his magic to pool quickly. When his tongue danced around his vertebra he gasped at the sensitivity that turned into a light moan of pleasure when he started to suck. His joints already starting to lightly glow as he felt the other's hand wander his body in exploration. He needed more of these overwhelming feeling and he tried his hardest to grind his hips up against the others, his head was spinning. This felt completely different then when Blue had the control and being pressed against his pillows made his world feel so much smaller and he could only focus on the pleasurable touched of his lover. “R… Red…. Sans…. I need you….” His face was flushed a deep blue it felt weird to say his own name but exhilarating at the same time.

xxx  
"Fuck!" He gasped, gripping a little more tightly, grinding his hips down a little harder. It really shouldn't have been such a fucking turn on to hear his name, his actual name, said in that breathy way with Blue's voice. Shit...

He all but tore the other's pants off of him before he dove down to press his tongue to the arch of his lover's pubis. The magic was already forming, but Red was impatient. He practically willed Blue's dick into existence then eagerly went to town on it. Blueberries were easily his new favorite food, he decided. To hell with mustard! The sweet tang of Blue's pre hit the back of his throat and he moaned around the shaft, his hands not stilling as the continued to search out whatever spots made Blue moan the loudest or jerk the hardest. When his hips thrust forward, however, gagging him slightly, he decided to keep at least one hand on the other's sacrum to keep him pinned.

His own magic had long since summoned a wet and throbbing heat in his shorts. It clenched in want, but he would be damned if he didn't have Blue screaming his name before he gave in. He knew the moment he had Blue inside him, he'd lose all semblance of control of himself, and that meant giving up control of Blue too. He wasn't quite ready to give that up yet.

xxx

Feeling his mouth around his newly sprouted ecto cock made his back arch, oh look there are the stars already. His head pressed back into his pillows his hands going to grasps a hold of the pillows. Trying his best to not take control he wanted Red to have full power over him because it was amazing and was driving Blue mad. The fog of pleasure he felt was an additional maddening feel he couldn’t control his own body’s movement his tongue was hanging out slightly as he was panting. With the amount of control Red had over him he wasn’t sure if he would last long. At this moment he was glad he could go many rounds without tiring. He also thought if his brother interrupted this time he would dust him for sure he was could nine and didn’t want to come down from this glorious high. The sounds flowing past his teeth were some that he didn’t think he could make but they wouldn’t stop.


	6. Chapter 6

He could feel Blue coming apart under his touch. It was such an amazing feeling to know he was responsible for this. It took him a frustrating couple of seconds to actually tug his own shorts off. He gave one last, long lick from base to tip before he crawled up Blue's body, sparing a moment to nip at his ribs on the way up.

He planted his hands over Blue's wrists again, loving the power it made him feel. Teasingly, he moved his hips, letting Blue's cock rub between his folds but not letting him enter. He leered down at the other skeleton with a single, glowing red eye light as he panted with the sensations.

"You feel that, Blue? How yer comin apart? It's somethin, ain't it." He rolled his hips a little harder, leaning close over Blue's face to make sure their eyes locked. "I can break ya just as easily as you can break me." Another forceful thrust of his hips, wrenching a moan from between his teeth at the friction on his clit. "But when we break, it's only so we can put the pieces back together a-aaah~ afterwards." He gasped, his entrance practically demanding to be filled, to have that delicious blue magic stabbing at all of his most sensitive parts. "So let me fuckin shatter you, and don't you fuckin hold back from doin the same!" And he raised up and slammed himself back down, taking Blue in in one go, crying out at the stretch and burn of it, at the fucking amazing pleasure of it. He couldn't help but keen as he immediately took to moving, his pace fast and rough and of so fucking perfect.

xxx

He was lost in the waves of pleasure and locking eyes and hearing his words while being pinned again a low hungry growl passed his teeth as soon as he started rubbing himself against him teasing. Then with the sudden tightness engulfing him his back arched before he started to thrust his hips onto the ones crashing down. A mix between a growl and moan passed his teeth multiple times as he kept trying to get deeper into his lover. Tugging his hands free he couldn’t take being pinned any longer he needed his hands for this. They quickly found Reds hips and helped into the fast rough pace they were moving then he saw it form in front of his eyes. Reds soul he knew just with a touch he could make his lover unravel. Blue decided to use his own words against him. If he wasn’t fragile and if he wasn’t going to break then he would fully test this theory. His right hand traveled into the other's chest pulling out his soul, hearts where in his eyes as he still thrusted up into the other while bringing the other's soul close to his mouth his tongue coming out giving the soul long rough licks.

xxx  
Shit... Shit... Fucking... He was losing his grip on control. He tried to set the pace, but Blue broke free of him and took the pace to another level, making him cry out. He had really loved taking the lead here, but having that control wrested from him lit him on fire in the most delicious way. Blue thrust up into him with an almost painful intensity, pounding his magic into a quivering mess.

Then his soul was out, and blue was touching it, and grabbing it. He had it in him to panic, to fight against the way Blue was stealing every ounce of control he had, but he was already so far gone. All he could do was feel, and he knew that if he really wanted to, he could easily take this control back. He knew, as well as Blue knew, that he could be powerful as well. Blue was so strong, but Red had picked him apart until he'd forgotten to be gentle, to be careful. It was amazing.

"Fuck!" He threw his head back, hips moving frantically against the others as he felt blue magic run along his scarred soul, against everything that he was. He laced his fingers around Blue's ribs, needing something to hold onto.

xxx

Watching Red lose control while riding him was just the best sight he had ever seen, well so far that is. Feeling the other's fingers tightly grip onto his ribs made his soul feel like it was going to burst. He swapped back from sucking and licking the soul in his hand while he watched all the expressions he loved to see on red's face dance across. After another long lick onto his soul he whispered against it in a very sensual voice. “Sans” he repeated Reds name over and over again feeling his coil tighten even more. Feeling himself spams with each thrust up into Red, he started to kiss, lick and suck on his soul in between saying his name. His hand on his hip tightened he wasn’t going to last any longer he wanted to dear Toriel did he want to but everything felt amazing seeing the other's expression hearing the sounds that filled his room. Blue arched his back his grip tightening on his soul just barely from it being a soft grip to a slightly firmer one but not firm enough to hurt. His head pressed into the pillows as a loud moan mixed with him saying the others name passed his teeth. His hips pressed up into the other as far as he could as he released inside of Red.

xxx  
His stamina was waning and his legs ached. After a little while he just couldn't keep going, but that didn't seem to matter as Blue continued to wreck him from below. He fell forward, his tongue hanging from his mouth and dripping cinnamon onto Blue's shirt. He heard his name uttered like a mantra over and over, felt the indescribable sensation of Blue's tongue and mouth on every part of him at once. It was so overwhelming, and coupled with the relentless drive of Blue's cock into his pussy, it was just so.. His insides were suddenly flooded with Blue's magic and the sensation was just so damn euphoric that it brought him over as well, making him clench so hard around Blue he thought he might just keep him there forever. He could hardly breath through his release, eye lights guttering out and choked little noises straining their way out. When it was over, he fell the rest of the way forward, his ribs clacking against Blue's and his face falling to the pillow by the other's skull. It took a while before he thought he could breathe again.

xxx

Blue gasped at how tight Red got around him when he to found his release feeling him fall against him made him feel that he just won at life. He kissed the soul in his hand once more before returning it to its proper place before wrapping his arms around Red. “You were right you are less fragile that I first thought.” He just smirked enjoying feeling the heavy breathing from Red against him. He could so get us to this feeling for the rest of his life. His mind was much clearer now than it had been as well and the voice telling him that he needed to take Red was softer as well. This made him happy as well because he doubt Red could go for another round in the state he was in currently.

xxx  
"Heh... Always happy to prove a point." He chuckled around his laboured breathing, not even bothering to move. He was small, he didn't think he'd be crushing Blue any time soon. Besides, the guy seemed to be pretty happy with this arrangement.  
xxx

Humming blissfully he kissed the side of Red’s skull, “So do you wish to stay connected like this? I have no problem with such things seeing how I am always willing to go for another round with you.” He moved his hips up into him in a teasing fashion which made him have to stifle a sound that wished to escape from past his teeth. He was over sensitive and was still enjoying ever second being one with his lover.

xxx  
Red whimpered, his magic spasming around the shaft that still speared him, but he couldn't damn well move. He was too oversensitive to last another round, but the fluttering pleasure that even that small movement gave him was way too good for him to complain. "'ve asked it b'fore n I'll ask it again.. How d'ya have s'damn much energy?" He slurred, a breathy chuckle leaving him. He barely had the drive to form words.

xxx

Blue chuckled smiling warmly at Red, “I get asked that a lot, just natural energy I guess. Pap won’t let me drink anything caffeinated for some reason though.” Slipping out of red he let his ecto cock disappear he was tempted to go again but he could tell Red was done, exhaustion was apparent in every spot he looked at. Moving him so he was lying next to him now he lazily draped over an arm still holding him close. “Are you hungry at all I can go make you anything you want?” Kissing his forehead his smile only grew as he stared at him the love he felt seemed like it would never stop.

xxx  
The slide of blue magic on red as Blue pulled out tingled against his over sensitized walls. His breath hitched for a moment before he sighed, finally able to dissipate the abused pussy. He didn't bother trying to assist when Blue moved him to lay next to him. "Heh. Think I just gorged myself on blueberries. What more could I want?" He snickered and would have nudged Blue if he'd had the energy to do so.

xxx

He gave a look, “You need more than my magical blueberry goo to survive on, now tell me what your soul desires?” Determined that Red needed to eat something he was going to push until Red decided on something to eat.

xxx  
It started up as a chuckle but grew into a full blown laugh. His body shook with it and actually made some of his bones ache with the movement, but he just couldn't help it! "Hahah! Aww Blue. I love ya. Yer great. Hehhaha!" He turned his face against the pillow to try to muffle himself and maybe calm down.  
xxx  
“If I had a pair of eyes to roll i'd be rolling them at you right now.” Because Red had moved just a bit blue moved his hand and pulled on the base of his tail. “Now are you going to tell me what you want or should I just be mean until you do. Also I love you too.”

xxx

"Ah! ok ok! heh. I'll tail ya what ya wanna know." He yelped at the tug, but that didn't stop a smirk from forming. "Ya know I ain't picky bout what I eat. S'too bad ya ain't got a Grillby's though. Guy could really burn me sometimes, but 'is burgers were hot shit." He groaned and managed to move himself into a kind of sort of seated position against the pillows at the headboard. "Wouldn't mind another a them mustard milkshakes, but if yer not up fer it, then just whatever ya got in th'kitchen is fine."

xxx

When Red moved blue remained where he was he wrapped his arms around the others waste so he was looking up at Red, “I will gladly get you a shake. We also have a Grillby’s here it’s just in Hotlands and it’s a candy shop. I also think your Grillby’s wouldn’t wear pastel colors.” Blue moved just enough to be in between Reds legs now. Leaning down he licked a slow long lick on Reds pubis bone before moving up to be hovering over Red in a dominate demeanor. “I know just had you but you are sexy and irresistible.” He kissed Reds shoulder before kissing him. “Don’t worry I won’t because your making adorable sounds just trying to move around which isn’t helping my want for you but I find it adorable none the less.”

Even though he didn’t plan on having Red again he did lean more in putting a slight amount of body pressure against the others. “I love you Red, everything about you is simply amazing.” Blue kissed more along reds shoulder getting stopped by the collar. He frowned wanting full access to his lover’s neck his fingers went to the collar tracing a long it. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Red has never taken this off even in the shower. He didn’t think about it much but now that it was in the way of what he seeks he got curious again about it. “My love do I have permission to ask why you never take off your collar? I know it’s a sensitive subject but I wish to attack your lovely neck and this is preventing me from doing such things.” Hoping he asked in a way that would show that he was just curious about it and wasn’t mad or upset that he still wore it. He thought it was incredibly sexy looking almost like Red was his pet and he was the master. It gave him a rush of excitement in bed when he saw him with his wrecked face with the collar around his neck. He would never admit it out loud that he fully enjoy the control and power he had when it came to them in bed.

xxx  
Red's mind blanked for a moment as he tried to imagine Grillby wearing pastels and making fucking candy. He couldn't... He decided he'd make it a point to avoid the Grillby of this universe. He just didn't think he could handle it.

Those thoughts were discarded when Blue started up his ministrations, prompting a number of pitiful little whimpers. that he was more than mortified had come out of his own mouth. It didn't help that the compliments were driving him nuts too. His magic gave an interested stir, but he was so damn worn out, he didn't think it would do more than that.

But then Blue mentioned his collar... He knew it would be brought up again eventually, but not when he was so sated and wiped out. His defenses were nonexistent at the moment. He couldn't think of a way to dodge the question.

"I-i uh... Can't take it off... S-sorry.." And just the memory of why was nearly enough to put out his eye lights with shame. Memories of when the collar had been put on him tried to surface, and given how out of it he was, they succeeded. Red began to shake as he shrunk down against the pillows, wishing Blue would stop fucking touching it...

xxx

Hugging him tight he gave an apologetic look, “I’m sorry I was just curious about it, I do wish to know more but I will respect your wishes to not talk about it.” Moving so he was sitting next to Red he felt worried hoping the collar wasn’t hurting him and why he was apparently forced to wear it but he dare not want to push the subject to make it Red feel worse.

xxx  
Red sighed, reaching up to hook a finger under the collar. Part of him was relieved that Blue was giving him an out and letting him put off explaining the accesory for another day or more, but the other part of him... It was irritated that Blue was still trying to treat him like glass... Like asking about something he was obviously curious about would have Red shattering into a million little bone fragments. They literally just talked about this! He knew Blue was just trying to respect his feelings, but sometimes he wished the other wouldn't be so god damn careful! He shouldn't have to be!

"N-no, it's fine! Uh..." Shit, he was really going to talk about it, wasn't he? Well... Blue wanted to know. Red was tired of keeping things from him just because he didn't feel comfortable talking. It wasn't like Blue didn't know about his world already or anything... "It uh... B-boss locked it on. Said he... wanted everyone to know that I was his dog..."

xxx

A mix of emotions flashed a crossed his features at once, Anger, Sadness, and Confusion where the most apparent though. “You’re his older brother how could he do that to you? I would never think about putting a collar on Pappy and then magically locking it. I can’t even get him to pick up his socks for crying out loud!” Blue did a face that made it look like he made his cheeks puff up. “There has to be another reason behind his actions, your brother looked scary yeah but I could tell he was honestly worried about you when I went to apologize. Don’t get me wrong I do not like him he has physically and emotionally hurt you on way too many levels but there still have to be a reason.” The look of confusion grew on his features as his mind was trying to think of any logical explanation for Boss’s action. There had to be some good in him right, everyone has good in them.

xxx  
Red wasn't sure what hurt worse. Reminding himself just how much his brother hated him, or having Blue try to rationalize the way Boss had treated him... It almost felt like Blue thought he deserved to be collared like a dog... He knew Blue would never think such a thing, but it sure damn felt like he did...

"Whatever..." Oddly enough, he felt like he could damn well move now. Ge grabbed his shorts from where they'd been flung at the foot of the bed, slipping them on before painstakingly pushing himself up to his feet. "I'm gonna go take a bath or somethin." Then he started for the door, intent on doing just that so he could get away and have some time to himself.

xxx

Feeling of guilt ran through him not realizing what he said hurt Red it pained him to watch him leave the room but he wasn’t sure of what to say to make it better again. Getting up and putting his pants back on he went down stairs. He planned on going to Muffet’s to get a shake and food for Red as an apology he felt like scum. When he walked towards the door and opened it his brother fell onto him, “Pap! Your crushing me!” They had both fallen to the floor, “Whhhhy Howwwwdy Lil brother of miiiiiiiine, isn’t today just punificent. Really get a rattle out of my bones.” Blue groaned, “Get your high drunk butt off of me!” Pap just pulled Blue into a tight hold. “Buuuuuut Broooo, I looooooove yoooooou!” Wiggling his way out the best he could he left his brother on the floor in his stupor. “I’ll be back be nice to Red while I’m gone and I’ll bring back food for you as well.” With that Blue started walking towards Muffet’s.

Once Pap saw that he was out of view he got up and closed the door then stumbling up the stairs as fast as he could. “RED! RED!” Pap fell over at the stop of the stairs before opening the door to his brothers room and saw that he wasn’t there. Stumbling over to the bathroom he just about banged on the door before sliding down in tears. “Red...” He was too high and drunk to keep his tears at bay worry ran through him and fear for losing his brother.

xxx  
Red startled and nearly fell as he was climbing into the tub. In the time it had taken for him to get undressed and get the water going for a bath, Papyrus had come up the stairs and started banding on the door and calling his name. He turned to the door with a snarl, jerking the shower curtain to hide him just in case all sense of propriety left the other skeleton once again and he barged in on him. "Fucking what?!"

xxx

“A human has been spotted in the Underground, the human is back Red. I Don’t want to lose my brother again!” Than a realization hit him, “FUCK! HE JUST LEFT!” Pap ran the best he could away from the bathroom and down the stairs falling and hurting his left arm as he fell but he got up anyway and continued to run after his brother slamming the front door behind him.

Blue had just walked into Muffet’s to order everything but he noticed something odd, everyone seemed on edge. Walking up he looked at Muffet, “Hey Muffet, I came to order more food like the last order just with an extra order of food.” Muffet’s normal happy outgoing demeanor was nowhere to be seen, she gave a halfhearted smile before walking in the back to prepare the food. Still in her fast pace she returned shortly with the order in a bag for him. “What’s getting you down Muffet?” Worry crossed her features. “Sans, a human has been spotted hasn’t anyone told you?” Blues eyes sparkled at the mentioning of a human. “Sans, the human has already killed a few monsters.” The sparkle in his eyes faded. “Why would the human want to kill us? I don’t understand this has to be a mistake!” Turning he ran out of Muffet’s and back towards his house. If the human was killing than he needed to protect Red and his child. Half way back he stopped looking down tears filled his eyes as he collapsed grabbing a hold of his brothers orange hoodie holding it close. “Pappy… no…..”

xxx  
The... The human? Now? And Blue was out there... Shit! He didn't even bother to turn off the water or dry himself in any way before he was dressing and running out the door. Papyrus had already taken off in the time it took him to get dressed. He felt so fucking slow with the way his body ached and was weighing him down... But if Blue was out here with the fucking human...

He stumbled a few times through the snow. There was dust in the snow... He tried not to look at it, tried not to let it remind him of home. He did his fucking damndest to not notice how much quieter the town had gotten. He sobbed with relief when he finally saw Blue. All he registered was that the other wasn't dust, before he was falling to his knees in front of the other and throwing his arms around him, his whole body shaking.

Then he noticed the extra softness between their bodies and he back off enough just enough to see the dust covered orange hoody. "Oh god... O-oh fucking... shit." And now he clung tight onto Blue for another reason. Papyrus was dead... Oh stars... Blue's brother was dead... Would he still be alive if Red had moved a bit faster? "M'sorry. M' so sorry Blue. Shit, I'm so fucking sorry."

He only indulged in that position for a moment before he was standing and trying to tug Blue with him. "C'mon. S'not safe out here."

xxx

He was emotionless not even responding to Red arms or when he started pulling on him, he wasn’t sure what was going on or why this was happening. Maybe if he had calibrated his puzzles sooner they would have been stuck and he would have been able to capture them before the killings started. Clutching the hoodie close he looked up seeing the human sitting on the steps of his house with a knife in hand. “Well, well, well. What do we have here? Not one but two Sans to play with. Your long ways from home aren’t you? Here I thought of casually going through and killing everyone watching the look on Papyrus face as he watched his brother die again but now. I get to kill two of you, I wonder if the other Papyrus will feel your death wherever he is.” Frisk laughed cruelly playing with the knife in hand. “So which one wants to go first?”

Blues eyes flamed bright and he formed a bone wall around Red to protect him and his child before creating a bone throwing it at the human. “You KILLED my BROTHER! WHY did you KILL him?!” He was furious but wanted answers and he was confused with what the human just said, what they mean when they say that his brother would watch him die again he has never died. The two went at it for a while both not letting up, “You don’t know about the resets I do just so I can kill you again and watch your brother suffer, this is great! By the look on the other Sans face he knows what I am talking about. He must be the one who remembers his resets then, it’s such a lovely game we play as they say it's kill or be killed!”

xxx  
Red recoiled and fell on his tail when a wall of bone shot up to protect him from the human. It did anything but make him feel safe though... "Blue! Blue no! Ya can't fight 'em! Fuck! Listen ta me!" But Blue was beyond listening. Red had never seen him so angry. It was almost like looking into a mirror.

A bone was summoned to his hand and he used it like a club to try to break the bone barrier between him and this fight. He'd never had to watch his own brother die, since he'd never let that happen, but now he might just have to watch his lover die instead and it was killing him! "Blue! Let me outta here ya asshole!"

He was panicking. He knew he was, but there was no calming him right now. He was not about to just sit back and watch Blue die!

"I couldn't even watch the Boss die! Why're ya makin me watch this!!" He screamed and summoned a blaster, this time managing to decimate the bones, but at the cost of some of his stamina and magic. Then there was just a new ring of bones around him and he screamed in frustration. "Dammit Blue!!"

xxx

“You look weak you can’t be keeping up all this sending your magic to two different sources.” Thinking to himself that this was the first time he ever saw Red in his vision before. Rage pushed him all reasoning left all he wanted was to kill the human and protect his love and child. He didn’t want anyone else to die but damn was Red being stubborn it was one this just keeping original bones in place but it took a lot more to have to re summons them every few minutes after they were broken. “Leave them alone!” A curious glint formed in the other’s eyes, “Them? There is only the other Sans there.” Blue growled with such feral ferocity as he keeps sending attack after attack he wasn’t going to waste his breath explaining to a murderous human like this.

He wasn’t sure how long things lasted but his movement’s started slowing he could feel his magic had drained and he was forcing himself to keep going thinking just a little more and he could finish them. Turning to make sure Red was okay was his downfall, feeling a sharp stab in his back he let out a blood curdling screech before it went silent. All his bones he had up vanished at once he looked down to see the others knife running through them in the spot of his soul. Slowly looking up at Red tears flowed down his face. “I love you Red now and forever, I love you so much. I love our child who I’ll never get to see. I love yoooo……” The human pulled the knife out in a slow turning motion and it cut off his words as he turned to dust with a loving smile on his face.

xxx  
He knew it was useless to keep trying to get out. he knew it was wearing on Blue to keep resummoning them... But he needed to be out there! He needed to help! He needed to get them both away from here!! If he'd been thinking any kind of straight, he'd have just shortcutted out, but all he could see was his lover, the father of his child, fighting against a murderer who literally could not be stopped.

Then it was over. A numb sort of pain washed over him as he witnessed Blue turning to dust. He couldn't see for the tears clouding his vision. Knees hit the ground as his cage faded away into a shimmering blue dust. He moved to crawl forward, reaching an unsteady hand towards the bandana that lay in the dust strewn snow. 

Blue was gone...

Blue was... 

He couldn't think. He couldn't process. He couldn't move. He just continued to stare at the remains of the only person to ever love him. There was a painful flutter in his midsection as even their unborn child seemed to be breaking.

xxx

The human just laughed knowing the truth, raising their hand that held the knife they thrusted it down towards the mourning skeleton impacting him in the back, “Let’s play again another time Sans.” They remained stabbing until they were stabbing nothing but a pile of dust in the snow.

xxx  
Everything went black as he fell to dust. Even the familiar pain of a blade in his soul didn't quite register with him. There was nothing for a long time after that.

\---

His body hurt. His head hurt. It had been a while since he'd last hurt so much. Why was that?... Oh yeah. Blue.... Blue!!

Red shot up in bed with a shout, panting harshly and darting his eye lights all across the room, a sickening feeling of dread beginning to take root. There was a loud bang on the wall next to him as someone shouted at him to 'Shut the fuck up you worthless piece of trash!' 

Boss... That was Boss... Hands trembling he reached for his shirt and pulled it up just enough to see his hollow middle. There was nothing there... No soft red glow. No tiny purple soul. No flutter of greeting as his kid seemed to notice his attention.... He was going to be sick.

In a rush, he scrambled from the bed and darted for the bathroom at the end of the hall, but he didn't quite make it before he was collapsing and throwing up rancid red magic all over the hallway carpet. He sobbed around his heaving, loud and gross.

Predictably, Boss emerged from his room, a scowl already on his face as he took in the mess that was his pathetic brother. "What the fuck are you doing? What's wrong with you?!"

Red couldn't manage a response, continuing to cry as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Feeling ignored, Boss snarled and picked him up by his collar. Red gagged around the pressure, but didn't quiet in the slightest. Boss proceeded to try to beat some sense into him. The longer it went on the more frustrated and embarrassingly desperate boss got to snap him out of whatever insanity had taken hold of him. Red's screaming wails didn't quiet until he fell to dust in Boss' stunned hands.

\---

The next time Red woke. He was numb.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue woke up in his normal happy way bright and early, getting up he got dressed before heading down stairs to prepare breakfast. Once it was prepared he went upstairs and knocked on his Brothers door, “Time to get up sleepy head, breakfast is ready!” A groan was heard from the other side and a minute later his brother opened the door, “Morning Bro, sleep well?” Blue nodded, “I always sleep well silly, now come on down I made breakfast.”

Both of them walked down entering the kitchen and sitting at the table and then Pap spoke up, “Hey bro why is there a third plate set out?” Blue looked over in confusion then fallowed his brother’s gaze to the third plate filled with food. “That’s weird I don’t remember making an extra plate. Well I guess we can split it up and just have a bit more than normal.” Blue didn’t think much of it but Pap knew but Blue couldn’t know because his memories don’t stay after the reseat, curiosity grabbed hold of Paps logical part of his mind. Knowing that he needed to watch for other signs from his brother before saying anything if he could avoid it he would knowing that if his little brother knew the restarts and he just lost his love and child he would be devastated. Pap then started to worry about Red but not showing any signs that he was even thinking of such things.

After breakfast was finished Blue cleaned up like normal before heading to his puzzle. Part way through the day he felt like something was off but going over his schedule in his mind he was right on time a little ahead of schedule in his opinion. He was never able to shake the feeling and when he got home after his shift he prepared dinner like normal and sitting at the table his brother mentions the third plate again. The shared the extra before heading off to bed blue laid awake after Pap got done reading him his story even though he pretended to fall asleep while his brother was still in the room. Staring up at his ceiling he felt off he couldn’t explain why lifting a hand and raising it to the sky he slowly breathed letting his magic flow out of his hand. It just felt right letting his magic escape him like this and watching it disappear into the space above him. Turning over he felt like his bed was much bigger now than any other night. For the first time that he could ever recall he felt empty inside and he didn’t get much sleep that night.

Blue never slept in Paps thought as he woke up by himself and seeing the time it was late in the day. Getting up and throwing his hoodie on he walked to his brothers door. Knocking he heard a little groan he then ported in knowing his brothers door was locked and seeing his brother was still sleeping worried him. Walking over he placed his hand on the others skull feeling that his brother had a temperature he could understand why he was still sleeping but there was nothing different to make him have a fever. “You feeling okay Bro?” Blue just shook his head no and groaned. “I just want to sleep today okay Pappy?” Pap smiled, “Sure thing I’ll bring you up some soup later sleep well.” With that he left the room keeping his door unlocked. What Pap didn’t know is it was magic exhaustion from Blue letting out all his magic into the space around him having it just dissipate into nothingness or at least that what he thought.

xxx  
It took some time before Red could even will himself to get out of his bed. Even then it was only to go get a bottle of mustard then return to his room. More than once, his brother had dusted him on accident just trying to get him to move, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Blue was gone... His baby was gone... He just... Couldn't fucking deal. He wanted to be dead... He wanted to be dead and stay fucking dead…

xxx

Things didn’t get better they only got worse and Pap was starting to worry he wasn’t sure what was going on and why his brother was so sick, grabbing a hold of his brother he held him close as he was burning up and ported to Undyne’s lab. “Undyne please help my brother he isn’t getting better!” Blue turned his head to vomit out a blue magic substance from the port. “Hng brother I feel even worse now.” Pap looked down worried, “Sorry bro it was just the fastest way here.” Undyne worked quickly to set up a room to house Blue in while he was there. Once fully set up Pap returned to the main room to clean up his brother’s mess and then talk with Undyne about the situation.

“How long has he been like this?” Undyne had gotten out a pad of paper to write the information she got on it. “It’s been over a week now, it started out as just a small fever but now he is just about always asleep and I caught him just letting his magic go to the point of depletion. I am worried about him and I don’t know why he is doing this to himself.” He had a feeling why he was but he didn’t want to jump to that conclusion because no one but him remembers that his brother was to be a father and that he had a lover.

“Was he acting strange at all before this happened?” Pap shook his head no, “Everything was normal he was that same as always.” Undyne wrote down a bit more on her pad. “Well he is on a magic drip right now to help get his magic up and on a sedative so he can’t deplete himself. Hopefully after a good rest and a full mana pool and Hp he will return to normal.” Pap nodded, “I hope your right. I am going to head home for the night and come back in the morning. It’s not like it will take me forever to get back and forth and not much I can do while he sleeps anyway.” Waving bye to Undyne he ported back home to try to get some rest.

Days passed before Undyne let up on the sedation to let him wake up on his own, Pap was in the room waiting while Undyne tended to her Royal scientist job. Hours passed before Blues eyes fluttered opened. “My head hurts.” His voice was raspy haven’t not used it for days. Pap got up going over and sitting next to his brother on the hospital bed. Wrapping his arms around him, “Don’t scare me like that ever again Sans!” Blue chuckled in his raspy tone. “Sorry brother I am feeling better now.” Undyne came in a little later going over all of his vitals and everything checked out. Blue felt better physically but emotionally and mentally he still felt like there was something missing and a growing sadness grew in him as he fallowed his brother and Undyne out of the room. Something about being in the lab made him feel like something wasn’t right even more so then before.

Tuning out what his brother and Undyne were talking about he walked around the lab looking at all the gadgets and gismos that Undyne had lying around. Coming across a section that gave him a fluttery feeling in his soul he wasn’t sure why but this part called to him but he wasn’t sure why, he wasn’t the smartest when it came to all this science stuff but it almost felt like he knew this from somewhere. His Soul started to race as his hand slowly moved towards a vial then from behind him he heard his brother yelling at him to stop but in turn it made him jump hitting into the vial making it knock over into the others and then there was an explosion. Pap knew what just happened and his heart stopped when the cloud subsided and his brother was missing.

\---

Blue coughed and looked around it was dark and things felt different to him but his soul was racing a million miles an hour but he wasn’t sure if it was for a good reason or a really bad one.

xxx  
Eventually, Boss just couldn't take the way his lazy brother was acting anymore. He looked damn hopeless and it was making his soul hurt in a way he wasn't familiar with, so he threw the lazy bag of bones out a window with vague instructions to go to Grillby's and lighten the fuck up. Red may have laughed at the joke if he didn't feel so broken.

He shuffled his way into the bar with none of his usual caution. So what if someone snuck up and dusted him? That would be fine. It would just start over again. And they would still be gone...

He slumped onto a bar stool and just laid his head on the wooden surface in front of him, wishing he could just go back home and go back to bed. He felt so very tired...

"The usual?" Asked the flaming, purple bartender. Red made a noise that could have been a yeah or a no or a go fuck yourself. Grillby went to fetch his burger.

Red ate mechanically, not even tasting the food. He found himself wishing Grillby knew how to make tacos. he only got half way through the meal when his head began to spin. Laying his skull down on the counter helped a little, but didn't make the spinning go away. Only when a fiery purple hand smoothed over the side of his face, did he realise what he'd just done. He'd been so out of it, so apathetic, that he hadn't bothered to check his food like he usually did. His breath hitched as he tried to push that hand away. His arm barely moved.

"Oh Sans. You don't look so well. Allow me to take you some place more comfortable. So you can rest." Grillby's voice was whispery, like the crackle of a campfire. It made Red shudder in revulsion. He could do nothing, however, as the fire elemental gathered him up and carried him to a back room.

He was laid out on a ratty old couch in the break room, the material smelling of smoke and old grease.

"Do you have any idea, how long I've waited for this moment?" Came that popping whisper. A molten tongue lapped at his clavicle. It burned.

"Stop... D... on't..." He couldn't focus. His body was so warm. Every point of contact between him and the flame monster that loomed over him was sending unwanted jolts through his bones. Grillby flickered and made a fluttery little noise that Red realised was the sound of him laughing.

"Oh no. Now that I have you... Well, it would be foolish of me to just let you go." There was fire against his teeth. He tried to keep his mouth closed, but a hand came up to force his jaw open and keep it that way, allowing for a molten tongue to devour and defile his mouth. He felt like it was scorching the roof of his mouth.

Things faded in and out as the drug took full effect, leaving this encounter to later be remembered in stilted nightmares. The way his magic boiled and responded against his will. The lingering touches against his newly exposed bones. The blackening of his ribs and spine and the flame played with them. The sharp, stinging clarity of something thick and long and burning spearing his insides and making him scream...

There wasn't a lot that he remembered after that...

Some time later, Boss found him passed out in the alley behind Grillby's. When Boss woke him and he began to quietly cry, he didn't even yell at the small skeleton. His clothes were singed. His bones were burnt. It was obvious what had happened... Boss cursed himself for thinking the place would be of any comfort to his strangely morose brother in the inattentive state he'd been in. The tall skeleton had it in him to berate his brother for his inattentiveness, to rage into the establishment and snuff that fucking flame who thought he could touch what was his... But this was his own fault this time...

He gathered the small, sniffling bundle of bones to carry him home. He had a moment to wonder if his brother had always been this small... This fragile looking... He frowned deeply.

"I would take you to the doctor, but that fucking lizard bitch has been too preoccupied with another project. Some other fucking skeleton that came out of nowhere. As though the brother of the head of the royal guard is anything less than top priority when I say it is!" Boss muttered with a growl, not noticing the way his brother stilled.

When he got to the house, he dumped his brother on his own bed. Red's room was far too filthy to properly recover in. Then he went down stairs to work on a pan of lasagna. It had been far too long since the last time Red had had any.

Upstairs, his bed stood empty.

xxx

Pain all he felt was pain he was bound and gagged onto a table. He felt so weak the last thing he remembered after the explosion was a sharp needle in his neck before he blacked out. Waking up strapped to a cold examination table his world was blurred and what looked like Alphys hovered over him shining a bright light into his eye sockets. There chat was short due to her gagging him apparently not wanting to hear any chit chat from him. He was unable to keep track of the time between passing out from pain or pure magic depletion. Alphys made sure to keep him low on magic so he couldn’t escape and the only nourishment to keep him somewhat a live was through a tube running into him. This person was ruthless to him they had broken bones to see how they would heal with and without magic help. He felt like a pincushion with the amount of fluid that had been injected into him. His body felt like it was on constant fire when he was unfortunately awake. His strong demeanor was failing him fast being in constant pain.

When he thought the worse was over it only increased when she forcefully made his soul summon after she set up a recorder to watch him. She had left the room with his soul and he could feel it pulling on him the farther it got and the more painful it got. Everything she did to the soul he felt in his whole body and he was screaming tears rolling down his face before passing out unable to take the torture being placed on his soul. Even as he was out cold his body still reacted to everything she did to it but only silent screams blocked by the gag were made.

xxx  
It had only been a suspicion, but that suspicion had proven right. Stars he wished it hadn't. Red had ported into the lab, finding that room where he and Blue had spent so many days and nights while working on that machine. A room that had proven the doctor had some kind of kindness in her... What he saw now stripped that memory away completely...

Blue was strapped to a table, completely bare of his clothes. Nearly every one of his pretty bones were now marked with needle holes and cracks and scalpel marks. Hs perfect, always smiling face was twisted in pain and stained with tears. His soul was missing.

Red stood there for an undetermined amount of time before he heard the shuffling gait of that fucking doctor entering the room. She gasped, startled at his presence, and nearly fumbled the soul she held, a marked and scarred blue soul that should have been bright and perfect but now shone dim and wounded. Red could barely think through the haze of rage.

Alphys had barely opened her mouth to yell at Red for his abrupt arrival before a number of sharp bones materialized and speared through her, making her scream out. It wasn't enough to kill her, but she wouldn't be around much longer with the lingering effects of his karmic retribution and the sheer amount of bones stabbed through her. 

He approached her, a faint limp in his step from his encounter earlier, and delicately plucked that somehow still pretty blue soul from her twitching grasp. Red thought she was trying to say something, staring at him with tears in her eyes, but a bone through her vocal cords seemed to be stopping any more than a wet gurgle from leaving her. He watched as the light went out in her eyes, and she crumbled to dust. The rush of exp made him sick.

Walking back over to the skeleton on the table, he gently returned the soul to where it belonged. At least this time, he knew just how to send Blue home. After all, it had gotten Red home just fine...

There was a flicker of light in Blue's eyes that Red tried not to notice. This would be a lot more difficult if Blue decided to beg for his life. It would also hurt way too much, to not see any recognition in those eyes...

He formed a small, sharpened bone in his hand and held it over the newly scarred soul. "Time ta go home, Blue. Do me a favor... And don't come back again, yeah?" Then he brought the bone down. He ignored the sick, squelching sound of bone piercing soul. He ignored the strangled gasp of pain that escaped Blue. He ignored how his face became drenched with tears as the body in front of him became dust.

xxx

Blue shot up in his bed screaming bloody murder before he even stopped his brother was next to him holding him close. His hands were on his head and his screams would not stop all the memories were rushing at him and it was too much for him to handle at once. The room once filled with scream went silent and Blue went limp into Pap. Pap was shaking his brother never screamed like that when waking and he wasn’t here when the reset hit again it had been so long since Pap got to see his brother and he wasn’t even sure if he was going to see him again when the reset happened. He worked with Undyne for what felt like years trying to get a portal set up and when they thought they just about had it the human came doing another run this time they got to the surface and everyone lived but Pap didn’t feel like it was a happy ending when his brother was still trapped in another world so when the human finally decided to reset the game he wasn’t sure if his brother would be there or not. So waking up with his brother screaming surprised him but made him happy to even just hear him but now he was worried something happened to him this time.

Losing track of the time he didn’t move from his brothers side until he woke again this time it was quiet no screaming was heard but Blue did jerk up and looked around before landing on his brother his eyes filled with tears. “Red…. My baby…. Brother….” He broke down crying mourning the loss that he now remembered all the resets that have accrued him dying countless time and losing his love and child to then be tortured and faintly remembering Red ending his life with tears in his eyes. Pap was in shock that his brother remembered everything by the sound of it. “Bro, I’m sorry.” He held him tight wishing that his brother would have never known the truth of their cruel world.

From that point on Blue was different, he slept more and joined his brother in watching movies or TV shows. He stopped training with Alphy all together and didn’t care about his sentry work anymore all he could think about and cry about was the loss of his love and child. Most of his time he would lay on the couch his head in his brother's lap in silence. Pap remembered when he started remembering this vicious cycle but it must be worse for his little brother to take in seeing how he had more at stake than just his own life and watching his brother die countless time. There talks were minimal and mainly about what they felt like that day. To Blue's surprise he hadn’t seen his brother smoke or drink since coming back to his world he guess that was an upside to the entire heart ache he felt.

xxx  
He didn't leave the lab that day. Just waited for Undyne to find him and punish him for what he'd done. As the spear pierced him, the royal guard member screaming about her lover, it wasn't Alphys that he felt deserved the retribution. As he dusted away, it was Blue's death he felt like he needed to atone for.

He tried to get back to normal after that, if for no other reason than to stay vigilant about any universe hopping shenanigans. He wouldn't let Blue live through experimentation again... Even if he wouldn't remember it after.

So he went to his sentry post. He ran his hot dog stand. He visited the crazy lady behind the door... Though he didn't go to Grillby's again... Of course, his brother remained the same as well. Ever easy to anger and never easy to avoid. Red hardly managed to care, though... Nothing Boss did could hurt worse than losing his baby... Or killing his lover with his own hands...

xxx  
Days turned into weeks which turned into Months and Blue were finally able to get out of the house for short walks without breaking down into tears. He started up drinking Mustard Shakes and found himself some night eating into a cinnamon roll coma just to try to feel close to Red in some way. Then a day came and he walked up to his brother and looked at him. “Do you still have dad’s old lab in the basement?” Pap was shocked with the suddenness and the mentioning of their father. “Uh yeah, why?” Blue said nothing and left to go out back to get into the lab. Just about kicking open the stuck door he walked down and turned on the light. He lightly chuckled to himself it looked just like when he first meet Red. Dusty and dirty and he knew exactly what he needed to do. Done and tired of feeling sad and depressed it hit him that if Red had the machine so did they.

Blue first got to work cleaning everything from top to bottom and Papyrus just watched him with curiosity. “What are yeah doing lil bro?” Not stopping his cleaning he replied, “What does it look like Pappy I’m cleaning up the lab.” His brother chuckled. “Well I see that but why.” Blue didn’t want to explain it just yet. “I will tell you when I’m done cleaning.” Hours went by before he was done and everything was organized and cleaned his brother had fallen asleep on the stairs watching his brother. Going over to the machine he knew how to at least start it and without waking his brother he got to work remembering what Red showed him about the corroded wires and replacing what needed to be replaced and what needed to be removed. He got into a good rhythm with his work and wasn’t until his brother came up behind him that he pulled himself away to look up. “Are you trying to make a dimension hopper?” Blue nodded rubbing his eyes. “It’s how Red got me home in the first place, I need to see him I need to hold him, I need to love him and tell him how sorry I am that I couldn’t protect him and our child.” Pap sighed hugging him, “Why don’t you get some sleep and ill work on this I can see what you’re attempting and I understand Reds mind where I know where he took this. Not even I and Undyne could come up with something like this. Not sure why I never thought of this old machine of Dads.” Blue nodded hoping he could trust his brother with this task but he did need sleep he could feel the exhaustion seeping in. “Thanks Pappy.” Leaving he went up to his room and slept which in his opinion was one of the best nights since he got his memory back.

With the help of his brother they were able to get it up and running, he had started his training again to get in top shape for when he returned to Reds world. Pap did most of the work so while he was doing that is when he would go train and build up his stretch again so this time he could protect the ones he loved. Alphys could see the change in his demeanor as well and trained him more seriously, he was already great at defensive but she started teaching him good offensive moves which he was grateful for. He knew that if he ever saw a human they wouldn’t make it past the door. No promise to his friend on the other side would matter. Coming home that night they were sitting at the table eating tacos when pap threw over a small little device with a button on it. “That is your ticket home so once you have him come back while holding him. I wish I could go but the ticket home is only for 2 souls anymore and we could get trapped in the void.”

Blue smiled bright his soul raced hearing that he could leave soon to go get his love and hold him once more in his arms. Just about jumping over the table he hugged onto his brother, “Thank you for everything Pappy!” Paps chuckled, “Anything for you lil bro.” After dinner the cleaned up together talking about everything blue wished to talk about before heading to bed he planned to leave as soon as he knew both of them would be out doing their daily routine.

Waking up Blue dressed in his darkest clothes he owned so he wouldn’t stand out as much even going out to buy a dark as he could find hoodie to help cover him and have him hide better if needed. Waking his brother up them went down to the basement. “Now remember as soon as you got him press the button and come home, don’t be reckless and stay as safe as you can I’ll be watching the machine from this side.” Blue Nodded before Pap entered a few numbers pressing a button for a portal to open and Blue happily jumped in.  
\----

Landing in the basement he tried to stifle a cough just in case someone was home but it was mid-morning and by this time he remembered being bored out of his mind whishing he had something to do while he was left alone. He quickly sneaked out of the basement and entered the house quickly running up to Reds room to hide until he returned. Entering his room it was messy and pile of clothes where everywhere he decided that it would be the best place to hide was in those clothes. Making sure he was one with the clothes he waited.

xxx  
Red's day sucked. Food had become a low priority to him, given how little he cared about whether or not he was living, so his body felt heavy and weak. He hadn't bothered to fight against the dogs when they showed up to antagonize him either. The only reason he was still alive was because Boss had showed up and chased the mongrels off.

So now Red was being dragged home, a sharp clawed hand wrapped around his collar and literally dragging him through the snow. Gagging and struggling to breath, Red tried to get his feet under himself, but with his brother's long legs and quick stride, it was a futile fight.

The door to their house slammed open with a bang and Red was thrown to the middle of the room. "I can't believe how fucking pathetic you've gotten. You'd be dust if I hadn't showed up! Are you trying to embarrass me?" A sharp toed boot kicked at his ribs as he tried to get up. He groaned in pain from the blow, but didn't bother to move after that. Papyrus growled at the defeat that fairy radiated from his brother.

"You're not even worth the time it would take to punish you. Just get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Y-yeah Boss..."

As Boss spun to storm out of the room, likely to go make a dinner in the kitchen that Red once again would refuse to touch, Red shakily got to his feet and stumbled up to his room. He didn't bother to lock the door (Boss would just break it down if he couldn't open it normally) or even looking around, Red limped over to his bed and fell face first onto the lumpy, spring riddled mattress. He made a small pained noise as his bruised ribs yelled at him for the motion, but he didn't care enough to move again. He would just sleep there like that.

xxx

His soul raced he was there so close the door shut and he fell onto his bed in pain before he could stop he was out of the pile and was next to Red on his bed pulling him close his mouth was on his before a sound could escape. He felt whole again that missing piece that he had lost was back again as he pulled away the sparkles in his eyes returned for the first time since he get all the memories back. In a whisper knowing the other Papyrus was just down stairs. “I’ve missed you so much my love.” Tears of joy were in the corners of his eye sockets just being able to look at Red and hold him once more.


	8. Chapter 8

He was suddenly grabbed and there was a mouth on his. His body froze, stiff as a rock for a moment too long as tears gathered in his eyes. All he could see was Grillby. All he could feel was Grillby. His vision filled with purple and he could swear he was burning.

A choking whimper made its way free of him and as soon as he had control of his limbs again he pushed. He pushed and kicked until the other was off of him and Red was pressed to the wall by his bed. He panted and shook and tried to get his eyes to focus, but all he saw was purple fire. Terrified, all he could do was huddle against the firm surface at his back and repeatedly beg that the other not touch him.

xxx

His soul felt like it was going to shatter at the fear the other was looking at him, staying where he was he took a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Red, it’s me Blue. I love you Red.” He wished to be able to go over and hold him but he looked mortified at him and it stopped him from even considering moving. Thinking that he should of approached him better but he just missed him so much and longed to be with him again that he just couldn’t stop himself when he saw him.

xxx  
Slowly, painfully slowly, it registered that the attack wasn't continuing. He wasn't being grabbed or held down. He wasn't having his clothes torn from his body or a searing fire tracing his bones. Oh so slowly, the purple faded from his vision and was replaced by Blue...

His breathing evening out and his eyelights returning to their usual size, he could only stare at Blue.That... That was Blue right? Here? In his room?

"B-blue? H-how... Yer not... S-supposed ta be here. Ya can't..." No... No no no NONONONO! He couldn't do this again!! "Leave! Fucking leave! Why are you here?! Yer supposed ta be home! God dammit!" His voice grew from the near whisper he'd started at until he was screaming at the other. This wasn't fair! Did some god find joy in his pain? Was that it? Was that why Blue was back here again?!

At some point he'd stood up on his bed, a sharpened red bone materializing in one of his hands to be waved around as he yelled.

xxx

The level of his voice was getting dangerously high and Blues pupils shrunk to pin pricks at the sight of Reds bone he could remember the pain his soul felt when being stabbed the voice of reason and the voice of fear battled Blue did his best to push the fear away and instead of wanting to run he jumped towards Red wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry! Red I am sorry I couldn’t protect you! I am sorry I couldn’t protect our little bone! Please I can’t lose you again!” He yelled the best he could while still trying to whisper. Hoping that Papyrus couldn’t hear Reds raised voice.

xxx  
No.. No, Blue couldn't be talking about... But what else could he... But that would mean... Blue remembered. Red's bone dissipated into nothing as his knees gave out, tears running freely from his sockets as his eye lights went out completely. Blue remembered... Did... Did he remember everything? Or just... But that wouldn't make sense... Not that any of this made sense to begin with. He shook his head in denial, not wanting to accept that maybe... Blue remembered the last time he'd been here...

Down in the kitchen, Papyrus began to make a racket with the pots and pans he was using. He figured his brother was having another nightmare. They'd been far too common lately, and he didn't want to hear it again.

xxx

Going down with him he held onto him tight, “I love you Red I love you so much, I am not mad at you at all. I don’t know what happened but when I returned to my world I got all my memories back from each reset that ever happened. I worked with my brother to fix up the old machine like you did originally to get me here. I wasn’t leaving the one I love remain away from me and this time I will not let anyone or anything take you away from me.” He pulled away looking at Red with all the love he has for him before leaning his forehead against the other. “I am so sorry I didn’t come to get you sooner.”

xxx  
Red only shook his head harder. This couldn't be happening! It hurt too much! "I c-can't. I can't. Blue I can't! I can't go through that again! I c-cant..." He hiccuped as he began to sob, his arms wrapping around his middle. He couldn't go home with Blue. Not when it would just get reset again. Nothing they did would matter! It wouldn't... He didn't think it would be worth the pain. "I-i just wanna die n stay dead. I can't do this anymore. I can't, Blue. I can't."

xxx

Placing a hand on Reds arms tears filled his eyes, “I know how hard it is they were my little bone as well. I miss them as much as I missed you. After that happened and the reset hit I just about killed myself depleting my magic into the air because it felt right. Even when I didn’t have my memories I was still acting like you two were still there. I kept making extra meals and giving my magic to nothing. I will be with you now and forever and I will not let a human take it away from me again. You are the only one I have ever and will ever love, I will stay here with you until something happens and then I will keep coming back until you are ready to come home. No matter how long it takes how many resets I will come back for you. Even if I can’t be with you as my lover I will still be here for you to support you and care for you. You are my life and I will not go on without you by my side, you don’t have to lose any more children to the cruel world we are forced to live in. I just know that I love you and that I will always be here for you.”

xxx  
He didn't like hearing how much Blue had hurt. Blue didn't deserve that kind of pain... But could Red really go back again? He'd been so happy before... But now?... He fell forward a bit, letting his skull rest against Blue's sternum. "H-how can ya even bare ta look at me... A-after I..."

xxx

“I can look at you because you had tears in your eyes you felt guilt you knew if you did that I would have gone home and if you didn’t I would have remained until Alphys killed me instead. I can also look at you because to me you are my sunshine, you are the reason I want to move forward and be happy. Looking at you fills me with pure joy you are the most breathtaking monster I have ever seen. I can look at you because my soul sings when I see you. As I said you are my love you are my life and I will not live without you being a part of it somehow in some way. I still and always will trust you with everything that I am.” Lifting Reds face up from where it rest he looked into his eyes. “No matter what you choose I will always be with you my love.”

xxx  
Red had forgotten just how stubborn Blue was. Why was he even trying to argue? He wasn't going to get his way. He wasn't sure he really wanted to anyway...

"F-fuck you, Blue. Fuck you n yer p-pretty words n yer stupid fucking stubbornness." The words were rough and he was still choking back his tears, but there was the beginnings of a smile on his face. He banished it in the next moment to look up at Blue with every ounce of seriousness he could manage. "If ya ever fuckin cage me again to protect me from somethin I swear ta fuckin Asgore you'll regret it." His red eye light lit for a moment before it faded to its usual white, then he wrapped both arms around Blue's waist and pulled him as close as he could get him.

xxx  
Blue lightly chuckled at him, “Don’t tempt me if I can only be your friend, Also in my defense I was attempting to protect and as I clearly remember I turn into some weird possessed growling demon because since then not one growl thank you very much!” He wrapped his arms around Red wanting desperately to kiss him but wasn’t 100% sure if such things were allowed. 

xxx

"Heh. I can't be yer friend Blue... I-i love ya too much fer that." He hid his face against Blue's shoulder, somehow embarrassed to be making such a declaration, but then sighed and pressed his face further into the dark material of Blue's shirt. "I-I uh... D-don't know if I can... Do the other stuff anymore though... I..." He was ruined. What little worth he'd had, Grillby had finally taken it away. Just the thought of having Blue over him like before had his soul twisting in fear. He knew Blue wouldn't hurt him. He knew it... But he couldn't help being afraid. With a shudder, he wondered if Blue would even still want him like that after he found out…

xxx

Sighing happily he would gladly take it, “Perfectly fine my love, just being with you will be enough for me. Being able to wake up with you in the morning will be great, I have one request before we head back home though.” He looked more serious at Red now, “You need to get your brother to remove the collar before we head back. I don’t want it haunting you anymore when we are in my world because there you are free to be who you want to be.”

xxx  
It felt like his soul was melting. He didn't deserve someone like this. He didn’t deserve Blue... Then Blue kept talking though and all of the warm feeling just sorta seeped out. "Y-ya want me ta what?" He leaned back, wanting to find some hint of a joke on the others face. "Ya can't be serious! Boss would never-"

He was cut off by a loud knock on the door before it swung open to reveal his brother with a plate of lasagna. "Sans! I have brought my amazing lasagna and this time you will damn well-..." He paused, eyes narrowing on the scene in front of him. "Sans. Explain to me what the fuck I'm looking at right now."

Red gulped, recognizing the line but hoping the context would be a lot different this time. Boss had been in one of his rare better moods today. Maybe he wouldn't jump right into murder?

"U-uuhhh..." Yep. That was definitely going to win Boss over and make everything ok. Good job, Red.

xxx

Giving himself a quick pep talk, ‘Alright Blue turn on those charms and win this bastard over that you want to murder where he stands.’ Putting on his brightest happiest sparkling eyes he stood happily walking over to Boss putting his hands together in front of him. “Wowzers! You’re the Great and Terrible Papyrus! Sans has told me so much about you and he told me I shouldn’t come but I just so wanted to meet his Terrifying Boss! I kept telling him I wish I could serve under you as well! Oh look at this amazing Lasagna! You made this? I have never seen such a splendid perfection of a creation in all my life! Sans is so lucky to be able to eat such amazing meals while being able to serve under someone as Great and Terrible as you are! I only wish this lowly monster that I am could serve under your greatness and be able to wear one of those collars so everyone would know who I belonged to!” Blue wanted to vomit on his own words but kept up his charade in hopes that he would please his narcissistic side and what would be even better is if he removed Reds collar to try to put on him he knew that one was a long shot but anyway he could suck up to this Papyrus he would.

xxx  
Red's face blanked... Then his jaw dropped. What?!

Meanwhile, Papyrus was preening. The small skeleton's tone spoke of total adoration and the great and terrible Papyrus was nothing if not deserving of total adoration. However, the monster seemed to be trying to muscle in on his brother's place, and that simply would not do.

"Yes, well, I am indeed very great and terrible. You would do well to heed my worthless brother's warnings, however. You should not have come here. Now leave. I have decided not to kill you for your transgressions this time. Take this as the highest honor I can give you. For now, my brother must eat. He has not been eating and I would hate for him to become any more pathetic than he already is."

xxx

“I do not deserve such honors from you! I hope one day I can be able to serve you your greatness! To be able to eat your magnificent perfection of a creation! I shall take my leave with a sadden soul to not be able to bask in your presence!” Quickly he turns to look at Sans, “Maybe I’ll see you around town, Blue Out!” He hoped is over exaggeration on the food would tip Red off that he better eat or he was in trouble and not by his brother. Leaving the residence he walked into Snowdin to chill at Grillby’s he no longer feared the idea of dusting someone in this world if needed. He still had pent up anger from all his memories.

xxx  
Papyrus nodded at the small skeleton as he left, wondering where he'd seen that face before and also contemplating if there were any openings in the guard. Well, if there were no openings, he could make one. Guest dismissed, he turned his attention on his brother, who still sat looking fairly gobsmacked on his bed.

"Sans! I see you are so eager to eat my amazing lasagna that you can't even keep your mouth closed! Very well, I shall sate your disgusting eagerness! Nyeheheh!"

Then Sans found a fork full of noodle shoved into his mouth. He swallowed without even chewing, darting a confused gaze up at his brother who was looking at him with narrowed eyes above a sharp grin. "I also feel as though we should go over the rules of this household yet again if you can not even remember that you may only bring in guests once I've approved of them."

Red gulped, sweat beading on his skull.

"But I suppose since I doubly approve of the one you brought, I shall benevolently allow it to pass. This time. Do not press your luck, brother." He held up another forkful of pasta and Red realised with a flush that his brother intended to feed him.

"Uhh... B-boss?"

"You have proven yourself ridiculously incapable of late. Consider yourself lucky that you have such an amazing brother to take care of you!" Red stared in confusion. Papyrus became impatient and just shoved the fork past his teeth, the metal clinking painfully on bone. Red winced, but when the fork was removed, he couldn't help a small smile. This was the closest thing to affection he'd gotten from papyrus in years.

"Yeah Boss." He agreed, then opened his mouth for the next bite.

xxx

Walking up to the door he opened it walking in and the entire bar stopped staring at the newcomer with a sickening sweet smile he let his lights go dark to give off a more dark and ominous presence. Some looked away others stared intently still. He calmly walked up to the bar and sat down he caught sight of a purple flame monster. He assumed this to be this world Grillby but he had to pretend he was new to town so he couldn’t act like he knew anyone. He made sure to keep his hood up the entire time to better hide his features from the others.

xxx  
While Red was trying to enjoy the strange and unheard of moment of kindness from his brother, Grillby was eyeing the newcomer to his bar. He knew everyone in town, and he was fairly certain he'd never seen this individual before. Flames flickering into a parody of a smile, he sauntered over to where the newcomer sat, their hood up to prevent any close scrutiny. Grillby tilted his head curiously, leaning to rest his arms on the bar.

"Hello. Is that you under there, Sans?" His voice crackled softly. Boldly, he reached out to place a finger under the other's chin, trying to press them to look up at him. He caught a flash of straight teeth and blue eyes. "No? Just as pretty, though." Grillby leered, making his interest obvious. His advances had always been rebuked by the other skeleton, to the point of being paranoid with his food. He hadn't seen Sans lately, now that he thought about it. He hoped the other hadn't finally tired of their little game. If he had, then Grillby may be forced to get a little more creative.

"What can I get for you?"

 

xxx

Not liking his tone used with the same name as his love he pushed off any negative thoughts to make sure he stayed as neutral as possible, he let his gaze dance overs the other's body fanning interest like he was actually considering playing with the other monster. “I do enjoy the color purple far more that you would even realize.” Letting impure thoughts about his love and the color that they could make together fill his mind for a moment. When he stared at the monster he must of let his impure thoughts show across his features because the other looked just about as excited as anyone could get in a public area as they were in. “So who is this Sans character? You speak highly of him like you know him personally? Which seems….. in-flame-able.” Blue honesty felt disgusted with flirting with the monster in front of him and making a horrid pun. He only decided to use a pun because he thought it would sound like he was trying to be flirtier.

A monster came barging up to the bar and butting in on their conversation and Blue snapped his head over eyes going black, with the look on the monster's face he wondered if Grillby gave a similar look of go the fuck away now because the monster quickly shuffled off without even finishing his sentence. Turning back he let the light look reappear on his face leaning on his elbows and leaning in closer to Grillby. He wanted to know a bit more about his relationship with his lover and if memory served correctly then this was the bastard who drugged him in attempts to get to Red. With the bad freak out he thought that it had happened and more than once since last being with Red, “So as you were saying about this Sans Fella before we got rudely interrupted.”

xxx  
Grillby's flames lit a little brighter when the newcomer started to flirt back with him. It was exhilarating to pursue the unattainable, but this seemed to be a little different. A willing participant was a new and very much attractive prospect to the flame. Though his interest in Sans was a little strange. Perhaps the newcomer knew the other skeleton?

Another monster came up to the bar, obviously already drunk and looking to score more. Grillby was not pleased to have this conversation interrupted and he made that very apparent to the interloper. His flames fared a dangerous blue and his eyes glinted like embers behind his glasses. The drunk monster slunk away, thankfully possessing some self preservation. Grillby turned back to the cutie at his bar with a smile.

"Sans is a regular of mine. We play the occasional game of cat and mouse, he and I. But sometimes, one can tire of the chase." He allowed his flames to smolder lowly as he leaned across the bar, seeking to meet the other's eyes. "Will you be running from me?" A hot, flickering hand reached forward to trace along the other's cheek.

xxx

A playful light danced around in Blues eyes before letting himself do a slight shiver that would only be noticeable to the flame monster who was staring at him intensely. He could feel his bone being scorched under his touched it didn’t hurt so it probably didn’t even really burn him. Deciding to push this one step further he playfully nipped at the others finger before letting his tongue quickly run across it a small sizzle sound followed. “But the chase is half the fun.” Blue grinned wide before leaning in closer to whisper into the Flame monster. “Maybe we can have more fun next time.” He made sure to say the next word very sensual and slow sounding out each syllable. “Grillby” Deciding he has had enough of this little game he turned away from the monster not giving him another glance as he places his hand behind his head walking out feeling like he just won a battle.

After he left he decided to wander around Snowdin and head towards Red’s Sentry station to chill there for a bit and wait for when Red could escape. He didn’t mind hanging out in Reds world he was shockingly enjoying himself and the game he just played with this world's Grillby was shockingly fun as well.

xxx

Purple flames flickered erratically for a moment and glowing eyes burned brighter than before, narrowing with a predatory want. He was probably tenting his pants at this point, but then the little minx up and left. Grillby growled, a low simmering noise resembling the cracking of wood in a fire, and slowly closed his fingers into a fist where his hand was still held aloft, the aching sensation of the other's blue magic against his flames still tingling. Next time indeed.

Back at the house of the skeleton brothers, Red had just finished eating. Boss had seemed pleased that he'd managed to finish the entire plate and had left to wash the dishes. Red was feeling... Surprisingly good after the exchange. That had been the most pleasant time he'd spent with his brother in... A very long time... Not since Papyrus had been very small and he'd prefered to be called bro or brother rather than Boss... Back before this world had twisted his precious brother into something else entirely... Back before Red had been collared like a dog...

He lifted a hand to the studded leather around his neck. It was old and worn by now, having been in place for years by this point. He wasn't even sure how to go about having Boss take it off... He doubted it was even possible. Maybe it would be best to get Blue to give up on that idea... It wasn't so bad to be wearing it, really. He'd mostly gotten used to it. To the idea that... He didn't actually belong to himself... That he was a worthless mutt who needed others to take care of him. It... It would be fine if it never came off... Right? Red could almost believe his own lie.

He took a breath and let it out. There were more important things to think about right now. Like the fact that Blue was out in Snowdin somewhere and the possibility that he could be dusted just walking down the street was very real. Red needed to go find him and make sure he was ok.

Red figured Blue would keep to the places he knew from his own world, so he decided to check those places first. He made good use of his shortcuts, always keeping out of sight if he could. Grillby's wasn't a place he really wanted to visit, at all, so he would leave the bar for last if he didn't find Blue anywhere else. Thankfully, it didn't come to that, as he found Blue at his sentry station near the ruins. The snow was still tilled up from Red's earlier encounter with the dogs, but there was no one else present save for him and Blue.

"Hey, Blue. You ok?" He passed his eyes over the other's form, but he didn't seem any worse for wear. Red could feel a certain tension ease.

xxx

Blue hopped off the Sentry station that he was lazing on running up to Red engulfing him in a hug a true honest smile appeared on his face. “Perfectly fine, even better now that you’re here I spent some time over at Grillby’s. Boy was that a hoot, very exhilarating and much different from what I’m use to but I think it went well but I might of played with Grillby a little too much. Don’t think he was to happy that I left him hanging like I did and walked out.” Chuckling happily he let go of Red putting his arms behind him with an innocent look on his face.

xxx  
Red's eye lights guttered out and he began to shake, reaching out to more thoroughly check Blue over, this time looking for burn marks. "You, y-you what? He didn't.. Didn't touch ya right? Y-yer ok? Really ok? Shit Blue, ya shouldn't a'... Sh-shit..." Finding no marks at all, Red threw his arms around the other, body still trembling. "Ya shouldn't go there. Ya should never go there. Please.. P-please tell me ya won't go there again..."

xxx

His arms went back around Red, “I will be honest with you, he did touch me but it was innocent and nothing happened. I was sitting at the Bar the entire time in front of everyone that was there. We talked about you a bit about a game of cat and mouse as he put it.” Blue gripped Red closer more protective like, “Is there something I should know?” There was clear anger in his tone but it was directed at the Purple Flame monster than it was at Red.

xxx  
Cat and mouse... heh. Red almost laughed. He certainly didn't want to tell Blue about how he'd been caught and eaten. He began to shake a little harder until his bones clacked together. he didn't know what to say. So he said nothing, simply gripping onto Blue's jacket and hiding his face against a bony shoulder. It smelled like tacos and smoke, like Blue's home. He used it to try to calm himself down.

xxx

The silence was all the answer he needed to confirm his suspicion his grip grew tighter before loosening and then he pulled away just enough to look at him with love filled eyes. “I love you Red don’t worry once you get the collar off we can go home until then I need to find a place to stay until then. Wonder if I can find a job and a place in Snowdin.” Even though it sounded like a joke Blue was serious about every word he just said. He didn’t plan on hiding this time and he already got in good with Boss and he wondered if he could play it correctly if he could see how the collar worked so he didn’t need Bosses help to remove them. He didn’t mind playing this very dangerous game.

xxx  
Red couldn't place the look he saw on Blue's face. It seemed... Angry... But covered up by his usual innocent cheer. It seemed... Fake. Something in Red's soul twisted.

"N-no, Blue, it's fine. Just... We can just leave the collar, a'right? Let's just go home. Yeah?" He smiled, strained and hopeful. He didn't want Blue to be here. He didn't want to be here himself. Sure, he'd had a pretty nice moment with Boss just now, but he had no illusions that it would happen again. But more than anything, he wanted Blue to be safe. Red was beginning to really worry for the other. He'd already played fast and loose with both Boss and Grillby. He was being more reckless than usual and Red didn't like it not one bit.

xxx

Blue smirked, “Don’t worry about me I am more capable now than I have ever been. I also know that it is selfish of me to want the collar to be removed but I do want it gone before we go home Red.” Letting go of Red he turned away from walking back to sit on the sentry station again when turning he let all his emotions go the look of lost and dread replaced it but as soon as he got up sitting against one of the post his innocently cheery look returned. “I can make myself quite at home here until that time happens.”

xxx  
Red's soul sank, a spark of irritation rising at Blue's nonchalance. "Don't be fucking stupid. It's just a collar! It ain't somethin ta risk yerself for!" His hands balled into shaking fists. Was this really such an important thing? Red didn't think so. it certainly wasn't worth Blue getting hurt to get the damn thing off.e


	9. Chapter 9

“A collar the shows that your property of your brothers and when I said such thing your brother didn’t deny it he got cocky at the fake praise I showered him with.” Blue couldn’t control the growing dread that welled up in him, tears rolled down his face as the lights in his eyes went out his hands shot up to hold his head before he fell backwards off the Sentry station. The Forest was filled with blues screams at times Blue would be pulled into another round of reliving the memories and he still wasn’t use to them, unsure on how much time past he went silent just huffing and feeling drained his eyes still dark the tears still flowing as he looked up at the sky a ringing in his ears.

xxx  
The words sank into him like tar, making him feel heavy and broken, but he was quickly jolted out of the feeling at the first scream. He'd never heard Blue scream before. He actually just stood there for a moment, shocked at what was happening before he lurched into motion, falling to his knees by the other skeleton and gathering his torso into his lap. "Shit shit shit! Shushh Blue. Fucking shush! The guards'll hear ya! They'll- Fuck!" He hugged Blue close, rocking them slightly and willing him to quiet down. He felt like the scum of the underground that his reasons for wishing so was out of fear rather than the love and concern Blue deserved. After a moment, the screaming stopped and the look on Blue's face chilled Red right down to the marrow. He shakily moved a hand to pet at Blue's skull, hopefully in a comforting way. "There we go. There we go Sweetheart. it's ok. I gotcha."  
xxx

His eye lights slowly came back as he realized he was in Reds arms he sprung against him in a silent sob his entire body shaking. “Why are we stuck in this loop, why must we die for the enjoyment of that sick demon?” His voice cracked while talking he hated the fact that he remembered everything about each reset he just wish he could remember the good memories with when things were perfect and he had Red and his baby, His little bone, He gripped tighter onto Red. “I’m sorry.” He started chanting it over and over again in a whisper of a voice.

xxx  
A moment of clarity hit as Red realised what had just happened. He wasn't sure what had triggered the episode, but he knew how unpredictable they could be. Blue had just had one of the freak outs Red sometimes had. And it was about the resets. Red clung tightly to the other skeleton, his soul shattering with every word, every apology. "Shhh. It's ok Blue, It's-... Fuck. Ok, it's not ok, but you'll be ok. I swear, you'll be ok. Just... I gotcha. I gotcha Blue. i know it's fucked up. Stars I know... But you'll be ok."

xxx

He pulled back to wipe the tears from his face he took a few deep breaths before being able to control himself better. Looking into Reds face he desperately wished to kiss him but wasn’t sure if that was okay to do. “Red, I was wondering if it would be okay if I kissed you. I will accept a no to my question.” Blue could feel a tight ball feeling form as he waited an answer hoping he would get a yes but also felt the sadness start if it was a no.

xxx  
He hesitated and he hated himself for it. Blue was hurting and he asked for such a small thing. What kind of piece of shit couldn't give his boyfriend a kiss when he needed it? "Y-yeah. Yeah, that's ok." 

He took an extra moment to just look at Blue's face, to remind himself who this was and cement it in his head before he leaned in to meet Blue's teeth with his own. He kept his eyes open, needing the reassurance that it was Blue. Relievingly, his panic didn't flare. Not even a little. He sighed into the kiss.

xxx

Keeping his eyes open he stared lovingly at him the fear and worry he felt melted away as his soul skipped, this was the first real kiss that they had shared since the last time they were in Blues world. Wrapping his arms around Red enjoying this moment this simple perfect moment he only pulled away worried that he was asking too much. Leaning his head on Red’s shoulder he had missed being close to him so much. “Thank you.”

xxx  
Red breathed in shakily. He'd been so worried that this was something he'd lost. Relief was flooding him. Hugging Blue close, he planted another small kiss on his skull. He was feeling floaty and happy with the realization that he still had this small part of his relationship with Blue, so he could perhaps be forgiven for not noticing the crunch of boot on snow nearing them. He did not, however, miss the little scoff of the person who had snuck up on them.

"Tch. I was wondering what that racket was. Didn't expect anything like this though. Ain't this a sweet little picture." It wasn't one of the guard, so that was good, but the monster before them was big, a bear monster that Red had seen around town a few times but had never personally spoken with. He was missing an eye and his face was scarred.

Red growled, standing to step slightly between the bear monster and Blue. "Ya got a problem ya big bath mat?"

xxx

Blue sat in the snow fear grew in his eyes as he saw the newest person as a threat he didn’t want to die and he didn’t want Red to die. Not again, not like this. Before he had time to consider his actions he jumped up hugging onto Red tightly before pressing the button on the remote. Moments later they were both falling hitting the floor of Blues basement. Blue was shaking he was beyond terrified every rational thought flew out the window and he did the only thing he could think of to make sure they both lived and Blue knew that in Reds world affection was a death sentence and someone saw them sharing a simple kiss and he just held tight onto Red as a sob passed his teeth.

xxx  
It had been completely unexpected so Red had no time to react before he was being grabbed and... Ported? But no... It felt too weird and Blue couldn't port. So what had just happened? He looked around dazedly, taking in the familiar surroundings of his lab, but different... Was this-...?

A sob drew his attention to the mass of bones still clinging onto him. Blue was upset. He should probably do something about that... But... He'd just been kidnapped? Without warning? He was almost angry, but he wouldn't yell at Blue when he was so scared and upset. Red slowly wrapped his arms around the other and muttered little comforts as best he could, tracing circles with one hand over the other’s shoulder blade in an attempt to calm him down.

xxx

After some time Blue finally calmed pulling away his eyes still filled with tears, “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to I just panicked! I just….” Mind sentence there were another set of arms wrapped around the both of them. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!” Paps was there holding them both he had gotten worried with the amount of time his brother was gone. “I thought I had lost you with the amount of time that had passed.” Blue pushed Paps away not wanting him to touch Red he then wiped his face, “Sorry Pappy, don’t worry I’m fine but I just Kidnapped Red and now I feel worse!” Pap looked at his little brother then over at Red. “Is he being serious? I can’t tell anymore since he learned about the resets. Did he really apparently Kidnapped you? Like you didn’t want to come back or something?” Pap was lost and confused at the situation now.

xxx  
Papyrus came out of nowhere and hugged the both of them and Red nearly speared him with a bone. He felt trapped, pinned, cornered, no no no! And then Blue pushed him off and the panic attack didn't quite have a chance to get a foothold on him. He was still breathing hard and wide eyed though. He struggled to string his scattered thoughts back together. 

"U-uhhh... Kinda? I-... It was... Unexpected. I-I thought I'd have a little more time, but..." He glanced at Blue. He really was freaking out about this wasn't he. Red gave him a fond look, reminded more firmly than before that this was Blue. He was really back with him and ready to hold on for as long as he could. "Don't worry bout it, Blue. I wanted ta come back here." His hand found Blue's and gave a reassuring squeeze. He couldn't stay mad at his Blueberry.

xxx

Gripping back he was still at war with himself for what he just did but there was no going back, well they could but doubt Red would go back to his world now being back in Blues so he sighed and pushed himself into a standing position now. “I am exhausted can we go to bed?” Blue smiled kindly at Red unsure if Red wished the same, he knew he was acting like he was stepping on eggshells that could break at any moment but he didn’t care he just wanted to make sure Red knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him and if asking for every little thing would help by golly he would do so or he wasn’t the Magnificent Sans. His smile grew bigger it had been too long since he gave himself praise but now having Red back he felt magnificent again.

xxx  
Honestly, Red was just glad he didn't have to worry about the collar thing now. He didn't know how Boss would have reacted but he doubted it would have been pleasant. Now he didn't have to see what that reaction would have been. Now he was just here, with Blue. A tiny voice at the back of his mind tried to remind him that it could all be taken away at any minute, but he tried to ignore it.

"Yeah, Blue. Sleep sounds good." He turned to Papyrus. "Hope ya don't mind savin the welcome home party till after?"

xxx

Paps sighed, “I hope sleep is all you two do, no offense but your loud Red like REALLY loud.” Before he could get yelled at, he ported to his room leaving both Sans alone. Blue did an audible sigh, “My brother is such a cock block even when there is nothing planned.” He leaned against Red, “I just want to sleep in the same bed and not have nightmares for once.” Taking Reds hand he lead them both up to Blues room he shut and locked it before letting go of Reds hands and walking over to his closet to change into sleep wear. Grabbing an extra pair he tossed it onto the bed, “You can wear these until we can take you shopping for clothes you like to wear. I know mine are bright and colorful.” He turned to look away to give Red privacy while he started to change into the clothes he got for himself.

xxx  
Red's face lit up at Papyrus' comment, an uncomfortable churning taking up residence in his middle. It was eased when Blue assured him that all he wanted to do was sleep. Red felt like shit that that comforted him. He followed Blue to his room without comment.

He couldn't keep quiet about the pajamas though. "Dancing tacos? Really, Blue?" The pale blue PJs were covered in tiny dancing tacos. Shit, that was adorable. He chuckled even as he shrugged off his coat to change.

xxx  
Snapping his head over at Red he gave a playful glare, “Don’t you dare judge my taco’s they were my first love thank you very much!” Once he was done dressing he plopped over onto his bed, “Don’t worry we will get you ones with a pair of Dancing Mustard Bottles.” He stuck out his tongue at red trying to make fun of his love of mustard.

xxx

Red had just pulled the shirt over his head when Blue plopped himself on the bed. Following the other's lead, Red also plopped himself down on the bed, splaying out and taking up most of the room on purpose just to be a shit. "Damn right we will!"

xxx

Blue stared at Red for a second before turning bright blue and he willingly rolled off his bed onto the floor and just laid there. “I officially can’t, I am going to stay here and be one with my floor now.” The sight of Red sprawled on his bed made him remember the good times and the last time that was on his bed and he felt more in control being one with his floor at that moment.

xxx  
Red crawled to the edge of the bed to look down at the newly decided piece of floor, a smirk adorning his blushing face. "What're ya doin becomin one with the floor? Wood ya just get back up here?" He knew why Blue was doing this, but it would just rankle a bit too much if Blue had to sleep on the floor as a result. Surely they could at least cuddle? Or would that be too much for his horn dog boyfriend's control? No... Blue wouldn't let himself snap. He'd sooner... Roll off the bed and become one with the floor. Red snickered.

xxx

Slowly getting up he looked at his bed at eye level to see Red still being Red on his bed, he slowly sunk back down to the floor. “This is a dangerous mission one that the Magnificent Sans is unsure he can accomplish. This sleep might avoid me for other reason one might say being one with the floor would be a good thing when there is a wild sexy Red sprawled out and a spaceship bed.” Blue couldn’t resist but to bust up laughing at his own words calming down he got up and picked Red up bridal style spinning around before plopping down and holding him close. “I love you Red don’t ever forget that.” Letting Red go then so they could both crawl under his blankets to sleep he sighed happily his life felt complete having Red back in it.

xxx  
Red couldn't help but also laugh at Blue's words, flushing a little at the compliments. He yelled out when Blue leapt up and picked him up before spinning and falling with him on the bed. His yelled became a new bout of laughter at the ridiculousness of the act. Once released he took the opportunity to crawl under the covers, turning to grab Blue and pull him down towards him before the other could do more than lift the covers, then he planted a long, chaste kiss on the other's mouth. "I love ya too, Blue."

xxx

Returning the kiss blue laid down holding Red close. From all the exciting things he had done today with the mix of his attack he felt completely drained. Happy that Red was back with him sleep swept over him quickly after laying down comfortably a smile on his face as he entered the dream world.

xxx  
Red woke slowly, languidly. There was no yelling, no loud banging on his door, no hands grabbing at him to throw him out of a window... It was definitely a change in pace. Slowly, he cracked open his eyes and took in his surroundings. The room was very blue. The person cuddled up to him was also very blue... Blue. Red smiled. He hadn't had a single nightmare. Which was new given his new nightmare fodder from... Before. It looked like Blue had slept well too, if the soft smile the other wore was of any indication. 

Gently, he reached to run a hand down the side of the other's face, reveling in the smooth pristine-ness of it. A flash of memory of that day in the lab tried to surface, but he viciously shoved it away and locked it in a little mental box. Blue was happy right now. Just as he deserved to be. Red layed there for a bit, just enjoying the view and the company, but eventually, he started to get stiff from just laying there. He was also starting to get hungry.

With a sigh, he carefully extracted himself from Blue and the bed. He had to smother a snicker when Blue whined in his sleep and tried to hold onto him. It was so fuckin cute. He'd come back as soon as he had something to eat.

He opened and closed the door behind him quietly, then turned to go down the stairs. He was brought up short by the presence of Papyrus on the couch. 

"Uh... Mornin." He fidgeted a little, unsure of the situation.

xxx

Pap raised a hand to wave at Red the morning was slow which he had gotten used to. “Yo, sleep well?” Since Blue remembrance of the resets he had slept at weird times and would often lounge around the house. “Just a heads up my little bro is having a hard time coming to terms with everything so expect to see a change in him.” Pap didn’t know that his brother has now formed a very rebellious demeanor when he wasn’t in a state of panic. “Also don’t be surprised when you open the fridge and all you see is mustard bottle and cinnamon rolls it has been his newest obsession in life for some reason.” He was being very obvious that he knew why but wanted to joke about it anyway with Red.

xxx  
He could feel his soul twisting with every new revelation he was hearing. Blue... Really hadn't been doing so good... "O-oh yeah? Well shit. And here I kinda wanted a taco..." He tried to laugh it off, like Papyrus seemed to be doing, but he felt too hollow inside to put any feeling behind it.

He suddenly just wanted to be back by Blue's side, to hold him and remind him that things were going to be as ok as they could make them, but if he just turned around now he would look like an idiot. So he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen where he did indeed find the fridge to be full of mustard and cinnamon rolls. His hand shook as he took a mustard bottle and closed the door. 

'Screw it.' he thought, if he looked like an idiot, then fucking fine! He ported back upstairs to Blue's room, set the bottle on a bedside table, and crawled up next to Blue. He didn't even care if he woke him up as he pulled the other into his arms and held him as close as he could. 

Blue really had missed him so much.. And he'd been sleeping so long today; Completely out of character for him! Blue had been suffering and Red had just been drifting through life in his own universe without caring about anything! He could have come back here on his own... He should have... It was foolish of him to think he could stay away from Blue for so long.

xxx

Being pulled into arms stirred him from his sleep letting his eyes flutter open he looked up to see who it was a happy little sigh passed his teeth when he noticed it was Red. “Good morning Beautiful, did you sleep well?” His arms lazily wrapped around Reds midsection as he nuzzled into him joy filled him knowing that it hadn’t been just a dream and that Red was back with him.

xxx  
His arms tightened, a bit of stress leaving with Blue's words. "I dunno. Slept through it." he tried to joke but his words were a bit shaky. Getting steadier though, the longer he laid there. It helped just to have Blue there, to know that if there was a new hurt, Red would be there to at least try to soothe it.

xxx

Blues eyes were feeling heavy again as he relaxed more just about melting into the other skeleton as sleep wanted to take him again and he was more than willing to let it when a knock at his door pulled his attention. “Yo bro, gonna head to Muffet’s you want the normal?” blue groaned before talking, “Yeah, thanks Pappy.” He snuggled into Red more, “I’ll get Red the same as well be back shortly.” Pap then ported to Muffet’s leaving the two alone for a short time.

xxx  
Seeing Blue be so ready to sleep was strange, considering how energetic he used to be. Concern made itself at home in his chest cavity. As lazy as he usually was, would red be able to inspire that energy again in his blue counterpart? He wasn't so sure, but he supposed he could try starting with just keeping Blue from going back to sleep. 

"The normal? Didn't know ya went ta Muffet's often enough fer a 'normal'."

xxx

His face flushed and he tried to hide his embarrassment. “Yeah, I have um….. Grown accustomed to getting a Mustard shake now with fries, I kind of dunk the fries in the shake.” He almost felt like he just told a giant secrete even though everyone in his world knew about his newest obsession but for some reason telling Red felt different.

xxx  
Red's soul did that ugly little twisting thing again. "You..." What was he supposed to say to that? To the fact that Blue had changed his fucking eating habits to... To what? Feel closer to Red? He wrapped his arms around Blue and pulled him close again, trying to hide the absolutely lost look on his face. "Do ya think... W-we could have taco's fer lunch? I uh... I've kinda missed 'em. I could never cook fer shit so I could never... A-and Grillz didn't even have the shells so 'e just..." It was a bit embarrassing to admit he'd tried to replicate what he'd known to be Blue's favorite food, but knowing Blue had done pretty much the same thing, only with more success... Well, that eased the feeling a bit.

xxx

Blue looked up with sparkling eyes and a big smile on his face, “I will gladly make you tacos!” Pushing himself up, he kissed Red passionately before hopping out of bed and going straight to the door opening it and just about hoping over the railing in his excitement at being requested about making his tacos. There was noise coming from the kitchen from him cleaning everything to pristine condition before he could make Red his famous tacos.

xxx  
The kiss was a little overwhelming, but short, so Red didn't have an opportunity to panic over it. Instead he just felt overwhelmingly happy. That sparkle that he so loved was back in Blue's eyes at just the mention of Tacos. Well fuck. If cooking tacos made Blue that fucking happy, Red would happily eat them every day and for every meal in his life! 

He chuckled and got out of bed, heading to the closet to rummage around in Blue's clothes to find something he could stomach wearing. As comfortable as the PJs were, he was not going to wear tiny dancing tacos all day. At the very back of the closet he found a bright blue shirt with a picture of a taco and the words 'Calm down and let’s taco bout this'. It had to have been a gift from Papyrus and Red was sure Blue had never worn it in his life. Red laughed and plucked it from the hanger.

After finding his jacket and shrugging that on over his outfit, he made his way downstairs to find Blue busy in the kitchen. Red leaned against a wall and just waited for Blue to notice him, a fond smile on his face.

xxx

He was so happy that Red wanted to eat his tacos that he got into a quick groove it wasn’t until he was turning from the fridge with an arm full of food to prepare when he noticed Red then a groan passed his teeth noticing the shirt he wore. “I knew I should've burn it but Pap gave it to me and I couldn’t get myself to do such a thing.” He set the food on the counter as he started to create his magnificent creation of Tacos. “You can have that shirt to wear whenever you like, I can’t stand my taco’s being used against me in pun form.”

xxx  
Red chuckled, having gotten just the reaction he was looking for; disgust. Everyone knew the best bad jokes were the ones that made your audience groan the most. 

"Aw c'mon, Blue. Y'know ya love it." feeling affectionate, Red ambled up behind the other and snaked his arms around his rib cage, resting his chin on the other's shoulder to watch what he was doing. "So, taco to me. What'cha doin right now? I dunno the first thing bout this cookin shit. School me, sweetheart."

xxx

Feeling Reds arm snaked around made him shiver his neck felt over sensitive with the others teeth so close. “Tacos are really simple to make just gotta have all the ingredients, right now I am preparing the vegetables and making sure they're still good and there to my standards. I want to make sure that they are perfect so I can make the best tacos for you.” Once he looked over them and choose the ones he wanted to use he leaned his head back against Reds. “The downside of cooking is the amount of movement around a kitchen one needs to do because I am really enjoying this moment with you.” His hands moved to trail down his arms and wrap around his fingers.

xxx  
"Heh," Gripping a little lower and a bit tighter, Red lifted blue a few inches off the ground. It was easy since they were skeletons and thus weighted relatively little. "Then where to next? Direct me oh magnificent Blue!" He couldn't see where he was going now with the other lifted up in his arms, but efficiency wasn't really his priority right now. He just wanted to hear Blue laugh.

xxx

A mix of a squeak and a squeal was made from blue his body tightened up trying to feel like he wasn’t going to fall. “NO, Don’t! Put me down! Put me down! If I leave the ground now I might lose its trust!” He started giggling up a storm trying his best to get out of Reds grip. “This is NOT how you cook! I repeat NOT how you COOK! Send Help! S.O.S Save Our Sans!”

xxx  
"Wuzzat, Blue? Gonna have ta speak a little clearer. I ain't got any ears!" Reg giggled, legit giggled, as he spun around with Blue in his grip, holding onto him with ease and preventing his escape. At this point he was just being a shit, but the joy in Blue's voice was addicting. He would also have to admit, he was having fun too.

After another moment or two, he sat Blue back down, deftly spinning him around to steal a little kiss. "A'right, if that's not how ya cook, then how bout ya teach me the right way?"

xxx

The kiss was a surprise and it made Blue flush he stared intently at Red for a moment before turning away with wide eyes, “Well…” He leaned on the counter for a second needing to calm his ever racing mind but he still wore a big smile showing that he was indeed having fun. “Now that I have chosen the vegetable I want to use we need to properly clean them and get the meat started on the stove and add seasoning to your liking. Would you want mild or strong spicy tacos?” He grabbed the veggies to go wash them in the sink.

xxx  
"Spice is nice." He grinned, following Blue with his eyes. "Anythin I can do?"

xxx

“There are many things you could help with if you wish. You could either help chop up the veggies or cook the meat seeing how you haven’t done much cooking I don’t think you could mess up the meat.” Blue giggled smiling at him. “Just get a pan out and grab the ground meat from the fridge and add seasoning to your liking not much to it.”

xxx  
"Yeah? A'right." He did as instructed, grabbing the meat from the fridge and a pan from the lower cupboards. He appreciated that the cook of the house was as short as Red was. It meant everything was easily within reach. He set the pan on the stove and put the meat in the pan. Yeah. Easy. Of course, he'd tried this a few times in his own universe and hadn't managed to get it right. It always came out with black, crusty bits and some soft, pink, mushy bits. "Like this?" He turned his eye lights to Blue, looking for instruction or approval.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking over he looked over Red's shoulder, “Doing good so far.” Grabbing a spatula He wrapped his arms around Red this time having him hold the spatula and his hand over the others while he rested his head on his shoulder. “Now we turn the heat down to a low to medium heat so it doesn’t burn and cooks all the way then all you do is break the meat up with the spatula and add seasonings to your liking.” As he talked he moved Reds hand while showing how to do it he was also enjoying being so close to Red the biggest reason for him doing all this. “You think you can handle adding in just a bit of seasoning too much and it will be over powerful and not edible, remember a little can go a long way and the best way to try is to taste test the seasoning first to know how strong it is.”

He let go and walked over to his lazy Susan that held his seasoning on the counter. Pulling out a chili powder he opened it before licking his pinky and he put it in the seasoning container getting just a dab on it. Placing it in his mouth he sucked on his finger for just a brief moment in a testing fashion before he smiled at Red. “Just do what I just did with the seasoning you want to add, with this one it has a great kick to it so you don’t need much to add that spice you want. I also think it goes well with the flavor of the meat.” He placed the seasoning back so Red could be able to do it. “I shall now cut the veggies, oh before I forget.” He walked over and turned on the oven to preheat for the taco shells before heading back to the counter where the veggies waited to be cut.

xxx  
Red's face tinted at the intimate position they took up while Blue showed him what to do. It was... Something. He wasn't panicking, but he felt the potential was there. The longer they stood like that, however, the more he relaxed, until he was practically leaning back against Blue's front. He was actually a little disappointed when the other moved away. 

"Y-yeah. I think I can manage that much. Ain't a total idiot in th'kitchen." He stepped over to the spices Blue had pointed out and tried the chili powder himself. darting his tongue out to run over a finger before collecting a bit of the spice on it and tasting it. His eyelights brightened at the taste, his finger lingering in his mouth a moment. Yeah, he'd be using a good splash of that. Going over the rest of the spices, he came away with a few other nice tasting things,plus mustard powder. He hadn't realized mustard could come in powder form!

Wandering back to the meat he added the spices fairly liberally. Blue had said not to add too much, but Red wanted to be able to really taste it! He really liked the spices he chose!

xxx

Grabbing the cutting bored and his favorite knife he started chopping and separating each in its own bowel. He quickly got down with chopping the lettuce, tomatoes and onions. Walking to the fridge he grabbed out the cheese to grate it into its own bowel as well. This was his favorite meal to make and he had gotten quite good at making it in a pretty fast pace. Once everything was done he went back over to look at how Red was doing before grabbing the shells to put into the oven when it was done preheating. “Having fun?” The meat looked interesting to say the least and started to wonder what he all added. “Have you taste tested the actual meat to make sure everything you added taste good together?”

xxx  
"Nah. Should I? Kinda just figured if I liked 'em alone, I'd like 'em t'gether." With a small frown, he lifted a bit of meat with the spatula and shoveled it into his mouth. It was... Spicy... It was really fuckin spicy. It was also a bit salty and had a strange tang underlying it. It was definitely nothing like he'd ever had before and didn't even resemble the flavor Blue's tacos had had the last time he was here. So, while he actually kinda liked the fiery mess he'd made, it wasn't the flavor he'd been wanting. Which should have been obvious now that he thought about it... He hadn't had much of a flavor goal in mind when he'd been picking spices. He'd just grabbed what he liked.

Pouting… Frowning, he tossed the spatula into the pan and backed off a step, hands going to his pockets as a faint blush colored his face. "Maybe you shoulda done the meat."

xxx

Grabbing a small piece of meat he plopped it into his mouth, the spice hit him like a ton of bricks. It shocked him but he gladly ate it wrapped his arms around Red he smiled, “It’s not my tacos but I think it taste pretty good. We can name them Red Tacos, I will gladly eat them.” The aftertaste was interesting but he thought it would still make for a pretty good taco. “Next time I can make it how I normally do but this time it will be a nice change don’t worry about it, you were enjoying yourself while cooking at that is all that really matters to me. I wasn’t the Magnificent Chief I am today just like that, trial and error are all apart of the learning experience.”

xxx

Red scoffed, but smiled anyway. "Heh. Right. Whatever ya say, sweetheart." He went back to the pan and gave it a few more stirs, wondering if it was supposed to be that color. "Think it's done?"

xxx

“Oh stop it Mr. pouty butt.” Blue teased him about that fact that he seemed upset about his creation. Looking closely at the meet he decided that it was done looking an even brown even though it looked a little off from the amount of seasoning in the pan. “Looks done, just need to pop the shells in the oven for a little to cook them and we will be ready to go.” Grabbing out a cookie sheet he set it out on the counter before going over and grabbing the shells out of the pantry setting them out on the pan before putting them in the oven. While waiting he set them table for them to sit at and eat, putting serving spoons in the bowls and plates.

xxx  
"Hey! I ain't poutin!" He rebuffed, pouting. Belatedly, he realized what he was doing and made an effort to frown. It was hard to keep it in place with his good mood, however, so he caved in and just grinned. The pan of cooked meat was removed from the burner and he reached to turn it off, not eager to burn the house down... Again…

xxx

Once the shells were done he placed them on a plate and took them to the table sitting down, Pap walked in the house as he did. “I decided to walk back, oh you made Tacos. My food feels replaced already.” Blue chuckled lightly. “Red asked and I can’t and wouldn’t say no to the request. There different from my normal ones unsure if you would like them Pap. Very spicy but your welcome to join us if you so choose.” Pap smiled and rose up his bag of food from Muffet’s. “All good, I think I’ll be lazy and eat in my room and let you two love birds enjoy your meal.” Before he retreated up the stairs he walked into the kitchen setting down there shakes and fries before waving them off and heading to his room to dine alone, blue pouted slightly. “He didn’t need to go eat in his room he is going to attract bugs again.”

xxx  
Red smirked as he took a place at the table next to Blue, already reaching for a taco shell to fill it with his off color taco meat. "C'mon, Blue, don't let it bug ya too much." He sank his teeth into a taco and the spice kicked him in the mouth. He loved it.

xxx

Serving himself up he happily ate the over spicy taco’s it helped that his mustard shake helped with calming the flames he felt but he wasn’t going to say anything because Red looked so happy while eating them. Eating four in total he started to dunk his fries into the rest of his shake. “That hit the spot, honestly can’t remember since the last time I made tacos and actually enjoyed them.” His mind got pulled into his memories, his eye lights went out for a moment as he lost himself amongst the thought but luckily was able to shake his head to get back to normal and gave Red a smile, “I am really happy your Back Red, I really missed you.” Thinking he had his emotion under control a tear rolled from his left eye he quickly wiped it away. “Oh I have become such a mess.” He tried to joke it off.  
xxx

Red had finished three tacos and was sipping on his shake when Blue began to speak. It really did suck how he could feel happy and stricken all at once. He was glad Blue missed him. He was glad he could get him to cook something he loved again. That tone, though, and the way Blue tried so hard to hide away his emotions... That was painful. Blue had always been the kind o monster to show exactly what he was feeling at all times. He was always so open and honest. To a fault sometimes. Seeing him try to repress them now... It hurt.

He set his shake down and scooted his chair until it was flush against Blue's, then he reached up to take Blue's hands and pull them away from their attempts to stem the tears. "Hey. Yer not a mess. It ain't bad ta feel things. I really missed you too, Sweetheart." He lifted a hand to smooth it along the side of Blue's skull, wiping away some of the wetness on his face with a thumb, then leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. When he pulled away it was to wrap his arms around Blue and pull him close, one hand going to pet at the back of his skull. "'M here now. N ya ain't gettin rid a me again. Promise."

xxx

Feeling a mix of emotions he wrapped his arms around Red holding him tight and hiding his face into the others shoulder his hands gripped the back of his jacket tight as he silently sobbed into Red, his entire body started to shake from the guilt and self-hatred he had. He didn’t want to move feeling safe and like all his problems could melt away while in Reds arms. “I’m so sorry Red” He felt like he needed to apologize for everything he had screwed up. His mind always thought of their child that they lost it was the top thing that brought him the feeling of crushing guilt because he knows that it must hurt even more so for Red and he wasn’t able to protect them. His gripped harder hurting his hands but he needed to try and feel like he wasn’t falling into a pit of despair again because at least now Red was here.

xxx

Red only held him tighter, his soul twisting with every shake of the other's body, every quiet noise that sounded so strained and controlled. "S'ok. S'ok, sweetheart. Nothin to apologize for." Red's own emotions were starting to go a little haywire, because he knew what Blue was saying sorry for. Blue had tried so hard... So very hard to protect them... But it hadn't been enough and they'd lost their... 

But Red could have done something. He'd thought about that moment enough to realize... He could have run away. He could have gone back home and waited for Blue's world to reset before going back. He could have saved their baby but... He'd just sat there. He'd just done nothing while the human had...

"I'm sorry too..." And his own tears came.

xxx

Letting himself sob for another moment he let go of Red wiping his tears from his face before he silently started to clean and put the leftovers away in their proper place. Once the cleaning was done he silently went back up to his room, he didn’t feel like talking anymore he was having trouble keeping himself in control. Getting up into the room he laid under his blankets to the point of covering his head. Wanting to become one with it and just fade away for a bit. The tears returned once he was fully settled his body still wanting to expel magic to nothing and it had been harder and harder to control not doing it. He gripped his hands tighter into his abdominal area trying to control the glow that kept wanting to form.

xxx  
Blue pulled away and it made Red feel empty. It felt like Blue was blaming him too... And he should! It was Red's fault! Red's fault that their baby was gone! As he heard the quiet snick of Blue's door closing, he finally broke, a shattered sob wrenching itself from him in a pained lurch. His arms wrapped around his middle where there should have been a gentle fluttering, where there should have been the warmth of magic and life... But there was nothing. The tacos he'd just eaten threatened to make a reappearance, He covered his mouth with one hand as he tried to get himself under control, but it only made him sob harder. He choked on the noises, a ragged coughing beginning to intersperse his soft wailing.

He couldn’t take this. He felt too empty. Too hollow. He wanted... He needed his baby back! He wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night by excited movement in his midsection! He wanted to feel Blue's magic move through him as it nourished the growing life inside of him! He wanted to be able to place a hand on his middle and be greeted by his fucking kid! He wanted-...

And he could have it... Couldn't he...

All other thoughts gone from his head, he got to his feet and went upstairs. He opened Blue's door and didn't even bother to close it as he walked over to Blue's bed, where he could see the other hiding. With a broken sense of determination, he jerked the blankets away pushed Blue onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling the other's hips. Tears flooding his face he leaned down and crashed his teeth against Blue's, roughly thrusting down with his hips. "I want 'em back" he plead brokenly. "Gimme my baby back..." He choked on another sob, but didn't cease his movements.

xxx

Desperately trying to control his magic and not let it escape he was too focused on the task when it got taken away with the blanket he laid under being ripped off. Unable to focus his magic filled his hands they started getting brighter as he felt Reds teeth against his own then realization hit him as the other grinded against him roughly making a loud gasp past his teeth. His hand shot to hold onto Reds hips holding him tight as his magic unwillingly started to flow into Red. Blue was filling drained fast with not able to control his inner struggle and now his mind was trying to process that Red wanted him and that he wanted to be pregnant again with their child. There were tears in both their eyes but Blue was to shocked to say anything and his expression showed just that he didn’t move or try to get away but he didn’t let his grip loosen to make sure Red didn’t move against him which was good and bad seeing how his magic now had somewhere to go like it wanted to do and what made it worse was it was the person he wanted to give his magic too. His face started to relax with the effect of his magic being zapped from him and he started panting trying to stay concise.

xxx  
"Blue! Blue, dammit let go!" He tried to keep moving, but Blue's grip was strong on his hips, He tried using his hands instead, pushing them up under the other's pajama shirt to get to his bones and roughly try to stimulate them. He needed Blue's dick. He needed his cum! So he could be pregnant again and not feel so damn hollow! He could feel Blue's magic running over him and he drank it in greedily, barely even thinking beyond his need to be pregnant again. "Please. P-please..." He sobbed, pressing his teeth to Blue's again, trembling and crying and just needing…

xxx

Kissing back but for just a moment he looked worried at Red and in a ragged Breath, “R…red, I can’t…. Not like this… I love you too much…. For it to happen…. Like this…..” Blue wanted to be once with Red but this was not how he wanted it to happen with Red so frantic and blue unable to control his powers. With his left hand he held the others hip still while his right arm went around holding Red close. “We will have our baby again…. Our little bone will be made from our pure love…. Our joy…. Our desire to create life and happy memories together…” He was fighting hard to stay awake he was dangerously low on magic now and he was pushing himself to make sure Red would be alright.

xxx  
Red continued to struggle against Blue's grip for just a moment more, voice ragged as he sobbed and pleaded. "No! No! I love you! I do! This is fine! I just want-.. I just-... Please! Please..." His words trailed off as he gave in, just laying on top of Blue and wailing his grief uncontrollably. "I want 'em back... I-i just want 'em back... I miss 'em. I miss 'em, Blue. I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry...."

xxx

Blue’s eye lights kept flickering out but he wrapped both arms around Red feeling like they weighed a ton. “I want them back as well but I also don’t want you crying while we make love as well. I want you to be happy and filled with joy that we are together not stressed out and feeling broken inside. I want you, I want you so bad so don’t think I don’t cause damn do I want you I just want you when want me for more than my Magnificent ability to get you pregnant the first time we sleep together.” Blue laughed weakly at his own joke he kissed the side of Red’s head his hands finally dimming stopping the flow of magic even though it was only because he now had none his arms slid off of Red his eye lights going out all the way now as he lost the battle of remaining conscious.

xxx  
Slowly, Bue managed to calm Red down. He still felt guilty and broken, but he wasn't feeling the frantic drive to procreate anymore. He even managed a small laugh at Blue's joke. But then Blue's hands fell away and a different kind of panic took him. 

"Blue?" He looked up and Blue was passed out. Not in the natural way of falling asleep, but in the more concerning way with his sockets open but eye lights out. His soul twisting hard in his chest, he sent out a check and found Blue's magic all but nonexistent. 

"Blue! No no no! Not again!" He pulled at Blue's pajama top until he had the other's chest exposed, then sent a pulse of his own magic towards the soul that he knew was there under those bones, but wasn't showing just now. He couldn't believe he'd just sat there and let Blue pour his magic into him like that. He knew Blue had a tendency to run himself dry! He knew it and he'd just... He felt like he'd killed Blue all over again. "M' sorry, m'sorry, m'sorry.." He chanted the phrase over and over as though it would be enough to wake the other, but Blue didn't stir. Red continued to try to funnel his own magic into Blue, trying to correct his mistake.

xxx

A wave of dizziness grabbed hold of him as he was hearing Red chant that he was sorry, blinking a few times his head started hurting. “Did I deplete myself again?” Blue tried sitting up but had no strength still, this had become a common concept and normally his brother was the one to feed magic into him when he was unable to control his own.

xxx

As soon as Red saw those blue eyelights light back up he collapsed against the other and clung. "Yeah ya fuckin did! Ya idiot!" He was angry, he really was, but he was more relieved that no permanent damage had been done. He was more angry at himself anyway, but he couldn't help letting it out on the nearest convenient target. "Don't ever fuckin do that again! Don't... D-don't ever let me do that to ya again..." He trailed off with a whimper.

xxx

Arms going around him he chuckled lightly. “It’s not your fault my body still wants to give magic for some reason, Undyne doesn’t even know why it’s happening and we even explained to her about the reset’s and everything and she is just as lost as I am. Stating that if there is not a child around then my body should have stopped then but I still go through these magic attacks and normally my bro is the one that finds me and helps get me back on my feet.” Knowing he shouldn’t be laughing about his current situation he just thought it was cruel of the world to make him do this and make him feel like his child was still alive. “You did nothing wrong Red you were just the desired target for my magic and when I touched you it was like it hit the jackpot and I couldn’t control it.”

xxx  
Red sighed, shrinking in on himself a little. "Not... N-not just sorry fer that.. Uh..." He shifted and moved to get off of Blue. "S-sorry fer... Attackin ya like that. I-i shouldn't'a... I-.... I-I'm just sorry... I wasn't thinkin right..."

xxx  
He couldn’t resist but to let a heartfelt laugh out before he turned it so he was now pinning Red down he was feeling much better and more in control but he still didn’t plan on doing anything to him. “Never be sorry about that.” Leaning over he kissed at the others shoulder playfully nipping before leaning back up to hover over his monster. “The day will come when we share this bed for more than just sleeping but for now we wait until we both know that it’s the right time to bring our baby bone back.” Placing his mouth on Reds in the most loving kiss pouring his soul into it just so Red knew he wasn’t mad and he loved him with everything that he was letting Reds arms go he propped himself up but still remained over Red so he could continue their kiss.

xxx

His soul stuttered as he was flipped over, but as he took in the sight of Blue over him, he was ok. His emotions still felt raw and exposed, but with Blue on top of his, arms caging him in, he actually felt more relaxed. He felt protected, shielded from all of the nastiness of the world, be it his or Blue's or any other world's. The little nips and kisses made him sigh, his wildly panicking soul finally calming down under the gentle ministrations of his lover. When he could move his hands again he reached to play his fingers over the back of Blue's spine, not seeking to arouse this time, but simply to touch, to take in the other skeleton and ground himself with his presence. "Stars I love ya Blue."

xxx  
“I love you too Red more than life itself, no matter where you are in these many worlds I will always find you. Well until you tell me otherwise but until I hear such words I will always find you and bring you home.” Lying next to him he pulled him close soaking up every moment being close to him just needed this close connection with him, resting his forehead against the others while his legs wrap around the others just to make him just that much closer to his love.

xxx  
"Heh. We goin back to bed, Blue? We've already slept most the day. At this rate we might get ar-rest-ed." He tried to joke, but he was really starting to get concerned. It wasn't like Blue to be this tired or sleep this much. Maybe it had something to do with this magic problem of his, but it could just as easily be depression. Red knew how that shit worked and it was no fun time, that was for sure. He felt more than responsible for that too...

"Y'know... I-if ya ever needed ta.. Or hell, if ya ever want ta... T-ta talk? Y'know I’m here fer ya, right?"

xxx

Blue giggled and kissed Red cheek, “I am fine I just haven’t gotten use to the fact that everything could be reset by a simple action of one human and nothing we can do can stop it, well that we know of. Pappy talked to me a lot about how to deal with it but it’s still hard. Before I lounged around and even stopped being a sentry and trying to be a part of the guard well I still really not trying but why try to be something you can never obtain and even if you do then,” He pulled his hands back so he could do a hand gesture with his next word. “Poof! Gone and you have to start over from the start, I just know that the only thing that has kept me going was working on the machine with pap knowing that once it was completed I would get to see you again.” His arms went back around the other, “But if you don’t want to lie in bed we could always go watch TV I honestly just want to spend the next few days with you. It has been way to long since I last got to be with you and I just want to spend time with you in any way I can. Does that make me a bad selfish monster?” Honest concern crossed his face wondering if he shouldn’t want to want to be with Red like this after being apart for so long.

xxx

"Y'ain't fine Blue..." It really did sound way too familiar. It was way too easy to give up on everything as soon as you knew there was a chance of reset, but if you let that take hold of you, you could go insane... Red would address that later though. For now... "Nah. Yer the least selfish monster I know! Sides... I kinda want that too." He snuggled closer to Blue, not really sleepy enough to take a nap, but not wanting to move either.

xxx

Feeling better that Red wanted to same thing it also made him happy, “I’ve been considering putting a TV up here but then I fear I might never leave my room.” He giggled again at his horrid attempt at his half joke. “Oh Alphy has actually started teaching me more offensive moves. Guess with the reset and getting my memories I’ve grown up enough for her to start taking my training more serious. Looking back I can tell that she was holding back a lot with how childish I always acted. I was real naïve wasn’t I?” He sighed knowing that Red didn’t really need to answer to know the truth of the difference in him now.

xxx

"Blue, I fell in love with ya before ya got them shitty memories. Naive or not, yer strong, smart, honest, driven, and so much fuckin more. I say it's bout time th'people here are takin ya seriously." Red huffed. It was true that Blue had the tendency to act childishly, but that didn't change anything else about him. Blue was more than capable of kicking ass and when there was something to protect, Blue would be the first one Red would go to. The only difference he could see between now and then... Was that now Blue was hurting. If he could undo the change he would in a heartbeat.

xxx

Nuzzling into Red more he sighed happily, “Thank you, you have always been so amazing.” He was enjoying the moment when he heard his brother clearing his throat. “Hey Blue just came to check on you.” Staying entangled with Red he just moved his head to just about look upside down at his brother and he smiled. “Hey Pappy, I had a blackout but Red fixed me up this time.” Worry washed over Paps face but he nodded. “Tibia nice if we could stop those altogether,” Blue nodded the best he could, “I agree but even Undyne was lost on how to stop them.” Pappy groaned, “I’m going back to my room now, take care of him Red.” He rubbed his head before retreating again, blue started nuzzling up into Red again. “Pappy seems to be over stressed lately.”

xxx  
Red frowned, but couldn't outright disagree with that notion. The taller skeleton had certainly looked more haggard than normal. He'd also seen the amount of worry on his face when Blue mentioned his black out. "He's probably just worried bout ya. I'm kinda worried too with the whole magic drainin thing. How often does it happen?"

xxx

Putting his thinking face on he had to think about it, he stopped keeping track of when it would happen. “A handful times a week, most times I can control it but sometimes when I get to overwhelmed I can’t and if I have a really bad nightmare my brother will have to wake me up with magic cause I started letting magic out in my sleep.” Blue literally shrugged it off like it was nothing to worry about because to him he had gotten to use to it and it was a part of life now.

xxx  
Something about the nonchalant way he said that was just... Wrong. Red didn't like it. "That's uh... Really not good Blue..." He clung a little tighter, as if afraid another attack would hit at any moment and take his Blue away from him. "Should probably figure out a way ta make that stop."

xxx

“Well Undyne has already run test while even it was happening and she still doesn’t understand the weird anomaly that happens to cause such thing. I think Pappy is worried as well because he has been holding up in his room a lot and only comes out to eat or check on me nowadays. I think part of it is because you’re here now and he doesn’t want to intrude.” Feeling the others grip tighten he gave his best smile, “Don’t worry too much about in time it should even itself out.” Wiggling himself free of Reds grasp he got up from the bed. “I think I am going to shower and actually get day clothes on. I’ve been in my pajamas just about all day now.” He chuckled lightly because he had to admit to himself he has changed a lot since everything happened. Walking over he grabbed casual clothes out of his closet setting them on his dresser before heading out to the bathroom stopping at the door he smiled back at Red. “I shouldn’t be long feel free to make yourself at home.”


	11. Chapter 11

Red sat up and sighed as he watched Blue leave. He didn't WANT to just let time sort things out. Time hadn't exactly been good to him. With a small, determined frown, he left Blue's room and made his way to Papyrus'. He knocked twice, a little timidly. He'd never been allowed in Boss' room. Even just knocking on the door like this would have gotten him a swift knock to the skull at least. This wasn't Boss' room though. It was Stretch's, and that made a whole world of difference.

xxx

“Doors open, don’t mind the mess!” Pap had said not wanting to leave the spot he was currently reading. His room was a disaster zone books pilled everywhere notebooks open with detailed writing in it from him taking notes on anything that could help fix Blue alongside empty bags of food from Muffet’s.

xxx  
Red pushed the door open and took in the mess, walking up and picking up a notebook to skim his eyes over the notes without asking permission to do so. "So ya are lookin into then. Heh. Thought so." He flipped througha few more pages, taking in the information. He'd help with this in any way he could. "Blue's in the shower. Hope ya don't mind me hangin here fer a bit." He plopped down and sat where he was on the floor, pouring over the notes before reaching for another book. "I'm gonna help with this." His tone brooked no room for dissagreement.

xxx

Pap shrugged, “All good, you helped get him home the first time so you have the smarts to understand this. Baby Boy Blue on the other hand would get confused faster than slime on a stick.” Jotting down a few note he looked over at Red with a serious look. “So is what my brother told me true? Did you Alphy torture him to dust?” Part of Pappy wanted to believe Blue but he didn’t know Reds world that well and if that was the case he didn’t really want Blue going back again.

xxx  
Flashes of memory immediately hit him. Blue on the table, strapped down. His eyes looking so dim and hollow. Wires. Needles. The smell of chemicals. The pockmarks on his bones from countless injections... The way he looked up at Red as his bone drove through his soul...

Red didn't realize he was trembling, the notes in his hands crinkling under his grip. "Y-yeah..." He lied.

xxx

Pap glanced over at Red hearing the paper crinkle and seeing the horror on his face screamed that it was bad and that Blue didn’t nearly tell him everything that had happened. Going back to reading he kept scanning hoping to find anything that could help, “If you see anything you think could help jot it down and we can go over everything and fine tune it later. It would be helpful to know all what happened to him to know if any of the injection was the cause of it or just dying in your world gave him his memories and this weird anomaly thinking about setting up something in the basement to see if there is any kind of anomaly going on around him or just in the world.” Rubbing his skull he was stressed at all the different possibilities that this could be from. “I am glad to have help who fully understands everything that is going on, Undyne is honestly not much help and she just did the bare minimum and called it good.” Pap was obviously frustrated with all this.

xxx  
'Deep breaths, Red. Just take some slow, deep breaths.' Following his own advice, Red tried to just breathe and will the memories away. They were far too similar to his own past. Hit far too close to home. Just thinking back to that day made his soul quiver with dread and pain... But what if Stretch was right and it was something Alphys did to give Blue these problems? The memories and the magic drain...

"We'll have ta talk to Blue, find out if the drain thing has any triggers. I can get ta work on a monitoring mechanism too. See if his magic really does go nowhere when... When I ain't there..."

xxx

Looking back over to Red with a suspicious look, “You know these walls are like paper thing right?” He couldn’t resist but to chuckle, “ You know I thought you two were having a bit too much fun already but when I walked in and saw clothes still on I wasn’t sure what had really happened but did blue’s magic go into you? When such things have happened and he grabbed onto my arm the magic still left into the air I received none of it but by the sounds of it you got all of it and in a shorter amount of time than any other time this has happened to him.” Paps jotted that down in a note book to make record of this new finding.

xxx

Red flushed, negative memories being put on the back burner in favor of more recent. "Uh... y-ye-yeah. It uh... You think it might have somethin ta do with..." His face fell, eyelights going dim, "Mourning?..."

xxx

Pap shrugged, “We could add it to the list of possibilities I’m ruling nothing out.” In the second of quite after Pap spoke there was a noise coming from the bathroom it was faint but Pap did hear something, he choose to shrug it off,

In the bathroom though Blue was having a problem of his own, he can come into the bathroom planning on just washing up but while he was in there his memories reminded him of that pleading look in Red’s eyes to pregnant him again. The thought excited him a bit too much for his liking while in the shower now he was leaning against the shower wall letting the water run over him his left hand covering his mouth trying to muffle his noises once in a while having to bite his own fingers to help prevent a sound from leaving. His right hand was wrapped around his throbbing blue member as his thoughts kept going to Red grinding himself against him pleading with him to take him to bring back there child. He felt wrong for touching himself in the shower but it also felt so good at the same time. Knowing that he was taking too much time for the quick shower he planned on and hoped no one would come looking for him.

xxx  
Red heard the noise too, but he didn't just brush it off like Stretch did. Red had been with Blue long enough to know what that sound was. He gulped, eye lights shrinking a bit and a nervous sweat starting up on his skull. 

"Uh. Y-y'know, I think he's been takin a bit longer than he should. Strictly speakin.. I-i uh, i think 'm gonna go check on 'im." And with that he stood and hurried from the room, not waiting to hear what Papyrus might say in response to his obvious excuse. His skull burned red as he made it to the bathroom, slipping in silently and locking the door behind him.

The shower curtain was transparent, but the image behind it was blurred with water. There was no mistaking that beautiful blue glow, however, and Red's fingers ached to join in on the fun that was obviously being had. A red tongue ran across his sharp teeth as he began to shed his clothes. Whatever fantasy Blue was indulging in, it must have been good, because the little blueberry had yet to notice him.

There was a little click as his bare foot met the porcelain of the tub. He pressed against Blue, sternum to spine, and wrapped his arms around the other, one hand finding his spine and the other joining Blue's around that gorgeous magic of his. "Havin fun without me, Sweetheart?" He breathed the words lowly by the side of Blue's skull. The situation alone was enough to have his own magic stirring.

xxx

He gasped at the sudden contact of Red feeling him against him his face brightened a deep shade of blue he stuttered out in between gasps. “S…sorry.” He wasn’t sure why he was apologizing but he just felt like he needed to. Facing Red now he connected his mouth with the others in sweet skeletal kiss his hands wandering down the front starting to play with Reds pelvis. “I didn’t…. mean for this…. To happen…” He was panting feeling Red hands on his ecto cock as he rubbed harder against him. “Can… I… Can….. We?” He was so unsure on why he was asking but he knew he just wanted to hear Red ask him again it thrilled him the first time it is what got him in this predicament in the first place.

xxx  
He wasn't sure why he hadn't expected Blue to turn things around on him so suddenly, but he hadn't. He wasn't pinned though, wasn't being forced. He still had the power to say no and he knew Blue would listen. It settled the tiny tremors of fear that had started up when Blue's hands found him.

Shuddering a little at the lovely touches, he grabbed either side of Blue's hips and roughly tugged him against him. He gasped at the friction and moved to stand with his back to the wall. Eyes half open and pupils stuttering into hazy little hearts, he gazed at Blue with want. "Please... Fuck, yer so beautiful, Blue. Please..."

xxx

A groan passed his lips at the friction and Reds words he wanted him so bad his magical member twitching against Reds pelvis. Lifting him up he was glad that there skeletons didn’t have much weight to them helping Reds legs wrap around him as he pressed him against the shower wall grinding his member against the other waiting for his magic to pool. It didn’t take much before his member was slipping in between two fold after a few more teasing movements he slides inside in one go. Once fully in he had to stop it seeming tighter than he remembered the last time they were together. Panting Blue kissed at Reds shoulder giving it a few more moments before he started moving just about with every movement he was trying not to make a noise but was finding it harder and harder to stay quiet.

xxx  
It almost felt like they were moving too fast. One moment he was sneaking up on his lover, the next there was a dick inside him and he was being fucked against the shower wall. He wrapped both arms around Blue, body shaking as he fought to adjust to the length moving inside him. It didn't burn. He had to keep reminding himself, he wasn't burning. This was Blue! It was Blue! He wanted this, he started this, he was... Sharp fingers gabbed at Blue's bones, needing desperately to cement the fact that this was Blue and he loved him and he fucking wanted this!

"B-Blue! Aah~ T-talk ta me. Please. S-say anythin. Pleee-eahh!~"

xxx

“Red… Sans… I… love you…. So… much…” He was Panting he was having a hard time forming words but his lover asked and damn it all if he wasn’t going to try to please his lover or he wasn’t the Magnificent Sans! Thrusting harder up into him he lowered him down just a bit making himself go deeper. He knew his brother was going to hear them but he didn’t care anymore, he wanted this he wanted Red and it felt amazing being back inside Red after all this time. It wasn’t how he thought it was going to happen but he did try to make it so he could take care of it himself. “You… feel… amazing….” His hands gripped tighter onto Reds hips as he felt his coil start to form but he wanted to try to hold it as long as he could he wanted this moment to last being able to be one with his lover made his soul throb and start to glow in his chest. His tongue was hanging out slightly as he was panting from the overwhelming sensation of being one with him he leaned his head over licking at Red's shoulder feeling the need to having something in his mouth and to have his tongue assault whatever it could. Feeling like he was losing himself to the overwhelming sensation that was filling his body his tongue traced up and he nipped at the collar a low growl passed his teeth as he wanted to attack Reds neck but was again blocked. Biting hard onto the Collar he wanted to desperately bite it off because Red was his not someone else’s.

xxx

Red latched onto those words, taking them in and keeping them close. It was Blue. It was Blue!! Fuck! He tightened his arms, crying out as the angle shifted and Blue delved deeper than before. This was Blue, who he'd missed so damn much. Blue, who made his soul soar and made him feel safe and loved. Blue... Who was the only one who could make him feel like this.

""Fu-huuck~ Blue! f-feels so go-oood. Ha-aah! Blue!" He chanted his name between heavy gasps, voice raising with every thrust of his lover, spearing his insides and stretching them the way only Blue was allowed. He was losing his mind! Then his collar was being pulled and there was a low growl beside his skull and he felt consumed. He tightened and came with a cry, body twitching.

xxx

The tightness around him made him bite tighter so desperately wishing to bite the damn collar off another low growl pushing past his clenched teeth. He wanted to moan in pleasure but his body had other ideas thrusting wildly into him it had gotten so much easier to move feeling Reds juices flow out around his member. The tightness made it hard to control his own release but he wanted no needed more it had been too long and he missed having Red like this showing the world that he was his and no one could change the fact that Red loved Blue and much as Blue loved Red. Part of him wanted to let go of the collar but the other still wanted to remain latched onto in grinding deeper inside Red still making low dominate growling sounds.

xxx

Blue kept going. Fuck! Of course Blue kept going! Red couldn’t think, could barely breathe! But wait… That was more because of the pressure on his collar. His tongue lolled from his mouth, the lack of air making him lightheaded. “B-Blu-uh!...” He couldn’t speak, couldn’t tell Blue that he was moving too fast, too deep, too hard. It was too much and he couldn’t breathe!

At the same time, however, the pleasure of the moment, the person he was with, he felt like he was soaring, reaching undiscovered heights. He could feel his mind going numb, spots dancing in his vision. He could only hold on and brace himself for the fireworks at the end, but that was ok. He trusted Blue.

xxx

He was so close but he held back it his eyes started to glow with the ferocity he was going at. Wrapping his right arms around Red’s back he pulled him close while his left hand still grips at the others hip making sure he went deep and rough with each thrust. Biting down even harder then he thought possible he slammed himself up into Red before his coil released unable to hold it back any longer. A rough strangled sounding growl passed his clench teeth as he pulled on the collar his head snapped back making his hip push forward going just that much deeper into Red. Riding his high he saw stars and he thought for a second if he was flying because he felt so light. Coming down a bit he looked at Red not realizing he had a smirk on his face and there was a collar still clenched in between his teeth instead around Reds neck.

xxx

 

It was rough and it was hard and he felt like he was being stabbed but it was amazing. He was certain his bones were going to bruise, if not actually crack, with the force of Blue's thrusts. He was so damn deep it felt like the other was trying to climb inside him, dick first! Red could only hold on, his strangled throat letting out a keening noise as his vision began to go black. Then Blue's body jerked like a whipcord, reaching deep inside him and jerking hard at the collar on his neck. Suddenly he could breathe and the euphoria of fresh air mingled with that final sharp jab in such an intoxicating way that it had Red seeing stars. He'd have screamed if he wasn't so busy just trying to inhale. It resulted in a very strange, high pitched noise that he wouldn't be able to replicate later if you paid him.

It seemed like it took forever to come down after that, his quaking body still held and pinned to the shower wall. With hazy eyelights, still in the vague shape of hearts, he looked up at his lover to see that beautiful, smug smile on his face. Red had really started to miss that self assured tilt. Then he took in the red leather that was between those teeth and his soul stilled.

A shaking hands raised to his neck, sharp fingers finding scarred bone, and nothing else... If there weren't tears in his eyes before, they were certainly there now. "You... Y-you actually..." The way he felt in that moment was... Indescribable...

xxx

The Haze of pleasure fully settling into a happy afterglow was made stronger because of that happy look on Reds face and the realization that he had his collar in his teeth. With a shaky hand he pulled it from his teeth looking at it in his hands his jaw hurt from the tight clenching he had for so long but in this moment it was all worth it. Staring at the collar for another moment he looked back up at Red there was a mix of confidence, boasting, pride, new formed lust, excitement and his ever happy sparkling eyes. Dropping the collar and hearing it hit the bottom with a clinking thud Blue Leaned forward right hand on the left side on Reds neck his mouth soon assaulting the freshly exposed neck. His tongue raced along the bone he could never get before sucking and he started up his movements again. This time at a much more reasonable pace filled with love and confidence and wanting to shower him with love and affection that was over flowing from him.

xxx  
"H-Holy shit!" He wasn't sure if he wanted to shy away or throw is head back to let Blue do what he wanted. Stars, his neck was so damn sensitive! Years of having it hidden away behind the chafing leather of his collar had apparently had an affect on more than his mental state. And holy-! Blue started thrusting again and Red let out a loud whining cry. Everything felt electrified and over sensitive. The slightest movement enough to curl his toes. But there was something that was becoming a bit of a dampener to the mood.

"B-Blue! St-sto-Aah! Stop fer a se-econd!" As much as he didn't entirely want the other to stop, the shower water had gone cold.

xxx

Blue stopped huffing against the other's neck, “Yes my love?” He wasn’t upset or mad that he was told to stop knowing how overzealous he can be then the realization that the water had gone cold and he shivered which felt interesting still being inside Red. Reaching over he turned off the water before turning back to Red with hearts still in his eyes the lust and want still ever present. “Sh… should I s…. stop?” His member twitching hoping that he didn’t need to he would gladly move to the bedroom and continue but if Red couldn’t handle anymore then he would unwillingly stop he was cursing the fact that cold water was being his enemy in this crucial time for him.

xxx

'Fuck no!' he wanted to yell, but the wall was starting to make his back ache and there was a chill in his bones from being soaked with fucking ice water. "Just... B-bedroom. Fuck! F-fuck yer fucking aversion to fucking shortcuts!" He didn't want to move. Didnt want to let go at all! But the bed sounded so fucking nice…

xxx

“Do it,” The shock in the other’s eyes was apparent but he didn’t want to stop he didn’t want to remove himself he started kissing against the others neck waiting to feel the pull of the other’s shortcut. “I’ll be fine, I don’t want to leave you to move to the room.” Seeing the worry in Red face was apparent but he ported them into Blues room on his bed. Using him magic he made sure the door was closed and locked, shockingly there was only a small wave of dizziness not nearly as bad as it had once been. Adjusting so that both of them would be in a comfortable position as he started moving again and going straight for the others neck once more. “Gods, Red….. I’ve wanted to attack this neck for so long.” He was going between kissing, licking and sucking unsure of what he enjoyed most his movements were kind and gentle full of love for the monster under him feeling like the monster was now completely his with the collar now gone. Red wasn’t under anyone’s control now or showed that he was owned by another, Red was his, truly his at this moment.

xxx  
He'd ported them a little over the bed and when they fell, Blue rocked into him. It surprised a yelp out of him, which soon turned to a breathy moan at the other's words and mouth and fucking movements. The contrasting gentleness after the hellstorm of lust in the shower was driving him insane, caressing his magic and making it sing with love and safety and possession.

"F-Fuck Blue... Yer go-onna b-break me at this rate... I-i'm gonna fucking shatter..." But he wasn't pushing Blue away, if anything he was pulling him closer, his body speaking volumes louder than his voice. Though, when not trying to form words, his voice was being rather agreeable as well.

xxx

His tongue danced around each vertebra on his neck, “You love it.” He wasn’t sure where that came from and it made him flush a bit. Putting all his weight onto his left arm his right hand started to dance around the others spine just about in the same manner as his mouth and tongue was dancing around his neck. “Tell me what you want what you want me to do to you.” His own words were affecting him as a new form of excitement filled him at the aspect of Red using his words in such a manner.

xxx  
The sound that came from him at that moment was so damn submissive and embarrassing he would never in a million years admit to it, but holy fuck, Blue was so hot right now! Red's hips twitched up into the next agonizingly gentle thrust. "I-I... Fuck! Hahnnnn... I-I wantcha ta... Shi-hiiit, Blue!" Damn but it was hard to get his words out. Sounds were easy. Intelligible sounds? Not so much... He whined. He wasn't even sure what he wanted anyway! He wanted Blue to stop. He wanted him to keep going. He wanted to be claimed, to be fucked and used. He wanted Blue's touch, his tongue, his magic, his soul! He wanted everything Blue could give him but nothing at all because surely this was going to break him!

xxx

His movements slowed even more making every thrust very noticeable he hummed against his neck. “What was that?” He started to do grinding slow circles against him it was agonizing to even him to go the pathetically slow but he wanted to drive Red nuts wanted to hear him plead and beg him in his lovely voice that filled him with great confidence and power with love and appreciation for the act he was doing to the other. “It’s hard to understand you with all those lovely noises me love.” He knew he was being a complete and total jerk right now tormenting his lover.

xxx  
The slowed pace was infuriating! It was enough to stoke the flames but did nothing to build them higher. Red practically sobbed his next words. "D-dammit Blue! Just... Please... P-please move faster. Harder. F-fucking FUCK me!" Having regained a few brain cells from the slowed pace, he used them to move his hands, grabbing either side of Blue's face and pulling him down for a kiss that was nowhere near as gentle as Blue was being. When he pulled back he looked Blue straight in the eyes. "Claim me. Make me yours in every way. Please."

xxx

A sly grin formed along his features and a low growl passed his teeth with his next words, “As you wish my love.” With no slow increase his next thrust was deep and rough his pace went from agonizingly slow to agonizingly fast. There was no rhythm to his movement letting his desperate need to please take hold. He was rough and hard with each movement before grabbing Reds left legs and moving it over his right making it tighter around him his head was thrown back letting out a moan of pleasure at the new found tightness thrusting in as deep as he could with each thrust he wanted to make Red scream his name so the entire town knew what he was doing that he was his and only he could make Red feel this good. Lifting him up he turned him so his knees where the only thing touching the bed as he held both arms in his hands as he pounded inside Red mercilessly having growls pass his teeth every so often with his moans and groans of pleasure the sensitivity increasing with each thrust as he climbed the high once more but holding out to make sure that Red wasn’t going to be able to move when he was done.  
xxx  
That got a scream. Holy shit! Blue rammed into him like he was a fucking sex toy and it scattered every bit of mental ability he had to the far reaches of the void. His back arched right off the bed before he was being manhandled, bent and shoved and pulled and flipped until he was in just the position Blue wanted him in. All control was gone, but that was ok, that was fucking fantastic! Because it was Blue and there was no one he trusted more in any of the worlds!

xxx

Gripping harder on the others arms he had to close his eyes shut trying to hold on but he was losing the battle fast. “SANS!” he screamed the others name before he let go of the others arms letting him fall forward his hands grabbing the hip bone of the one he was pounding away in his movements got fast his breathing erratic and his member twitching deep inside as he tried to hold his release then words he never thought he would ever say passed his teething in a mix of a deep growling moan full of lust that seemed to echo in the room. “FUCK!!! I… I Can’t hold it!!!” This time he road is his instead of staying still he felt the others wall tighten around him making it that much better as he came filling up his lover once more. Riding the high down he slowed before slipping out there was no way even he could continue after that. Heavy breath and panting was all you could hear in the room now as he still held onto Red trying not to fall over from exhaustion. Once his breathing was somewhat normal he fell forwards and to the side of where Red now lay.

xxx  
It was the swear that did it. That Blue had managed to lose himself so thoroughly in Red's body that he actually swore... It made something primal inside him sing with joy. His spine bent almost unnaturally as his magic exploded for the third damn time, his pussy clenching and milking everything from Blue as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through his bones. His vision went white and he was vaguely aware that he was screaming, but then blackness ate him up. His rib cage steal heaved for air, but he was conscious no more.

xxx

Once blue was able to get his head back to normal he looked over seeing that Red was out he leaned over and kissed his forehead before tugging the blankets over them both Pulling Red into his bare bones. He felt great he felt like he could conquer the world like he was his old self again before everything happened and he knew it was all because Red was here and he was able to be one with him. He was so tired but so awake at the same time he was enjoying the closeness that he was currently having with his lover and everything felt right in the world. His body glowed a bright blue from his magic he didn’t even realize what he was doing but once again he started expelling magic again his eyes closed unable to stay awake from the drain and he soon fell asleep and the glow dimmed until it vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Red woke again, it was well into the early hours of the morning. The house was quiet and even the normal sounds from town were gone. In the early hours, like this, it was almost impossible to tell the difference between his world and Blue's. Only in Blue's world, however, would he wake up sore and be happy about. Only here could he wake up and feel safe, because the best monster in the underground had their arms wrapped snugly around him.

He rolled to get more comfortable, to snuggle against Blue, but the moment he moved his magic lurched uncomfortably. He frowned for a moment and held still. After a second it settled and he thought it was just his imagination. He tried to move again and this time it lurched harder.

"Shit!" He threw himself from the bed and scrambled to get to the bathroom but he wasn't fast enough before he hit his knees and vomited dark red magic on the carpet.

xxx

The sudden jerk woke Blue up and he quickly moved and was rubbing Reds back worry in his sleepy voice, “Are you okay? What happened?” He was concerned for his lover wondering if he was too rough with him. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

xxx  
"N-nah, I-..." His magic lurched again and this time he just ported straight to the bathroom. He missed his target by about a foot and a little too high up. He crashed to the ground with a clatter then immediately hauled himself back up. This time he was able to throw up in the toilet, where such things are meant to be done.

xxx

Blue quickly grabbed some clothes throwing them on before grabbing a second pair for Red before rushing to the bathroom he was beyond worried now. “I don’t like this maybe we should take you to see Undyne, she can make sure everything is okay with you.” Setting the clothes down on the counter he walked over to Red rubbing his spine in a comforting matter. “I am really worried about you.”

xxx

"M f-fine. Don'tcha... Even worry bout it." He panted over the toilet, waiting for his magic to settle the fuck down and stop trying to make an unauthorized appearance. To be truthful, he was a little worried too. It wasn't often he was sick like this... But like hell he was going to let anyone with the term 'scientist' anywhere in their title go poking anywhere near him.

xxx

“If you say so but if you get worse I don’t care if I have to carry you all the way there kicking and screaming.” He teased he then stood from him and started picking up the clothes that were left from when Blue had originally planned to just shower. Poking his head into the shower he saw Reds collar still laying there still slightly damp. Picking it up he grinned almost like a mad fool he wasn’t sure how he did it he just knew that he override the magic in the collar to the point of literally biting it off this stirred that magic in him but he quickly mentally slapped himself before turning back to red hopefully not having any sign of where his mind just was. “Hey Red, can I burn this or do you want to?”

xxx  
Red took half a moment to look up and see what the other was talking about. When his eye lights landed on the collar, he grimaced. "Sh-shit, Blue. I don't fuckin care. N-not like I wanna keep it or-" He cut himself off as another lurch had him once again emptying his magic into the porcelain throne. Shit. This sucked!

xxx

Quickly engulfing the collar until it turned to dust he held the spikes in his hands unable to burn the metal bits unless he wanted scolding metal on his hands he set them down on the counter before going back over to his lover who was still vomiting. “I wish I could so something to help calm you, I don’t like seeing you like this was bad enough when you got morning sickness when you were pregnant.” Red couldn’t be pregnant already right, they literally just had sex and it had taken a week before he started vomiting and they didn’t even know until the little soul was in his abdomen for them to admire. Maybe he was just overthinking things and Red just got sick they did sleep naked after having in his opinion the best sex they have had so far.

xxx  
His breath hitched. This was just like his morning sickness... Reflexively, one of his hands went to his middle. It grasped at empty space. A soft clacking could be heard as he began to shake, the barest hint of tears forming in his eyes. "It's... I-it can't be... It w-wouldn't be... That... Right? I-i-it's too e-early. Right? It's..." He wanted to be pregnant. Stars, he wanted to be pregnant so badly... But they'd literally just had sex a few hours ago. That couldn’t possibly be the reason for this... Right?  
xxx

Seeing his distress over this situation Blue got down on the floor all the way pulling Reds bare bones against him. “It’s too early to tell, last time it took a week for the little soul to drop down and that’s going off of the first time we had been together. I am no doctor so I am unsure but if it is true and you are with our child again we will take it a day at a time but if not there will always be other times that we can try. Please don’t stress so much my love, I am worried about you.” Blue gently kissed the side of Reds skull. “I also brought you clothes knows you wouldn’t want to walk out of the bathroom so exposed.”

xxx  
Red tried to just breathe and take in Blue's presence next to him. Blue was right. Listen to him. "O-ok.. Ok yeah. Yeah yer right. S-sorry. I don't mean ta worry ya. I-... I think m feelin better now."

He reached up and wiped at his teeth before turning to grab the offered clothes. The clothes got caught on his cracks and it was a tiny struggle to tuck away his tail, as always, but the shirt did not get caught on the spikes of his collar. It was just a tiny thing, just a slightly out of place feeling, but it lifted his soul and made it feel fluttery knowing that hated piece of leather was gone. He wasn't the Boss' dog anymore. Even if he did get tossed back into his own world at some point, that mark of ownership was gone. He reached to run his fingers over the bare bone of his neck and breathed out a little sigh of happiness. “Yer such an angel, Blue. I dunno what I did ta deserve ya, but damn am I glad ya think I do.” The look he gave the other after his words was full of love and adoration.

xxx

He couldn’t resist but to chuckle, “Oh yes an Angel that growls and somehow bites of a magically locked collar. Yup I so see this angel you speak of,” He wrapped his arms around Red and he pulled out Reds tail kissing his neck. “Be proud of your tail it’s loved just as much as you are and no one here will try to touch it. Well correction no one but me will touch it that is,” He then gave it a playful little tug he was so overjoyed at this moment that he had this perfect monster in front of him that he could scream to the world about, telling them that he was his lover his life his everything and now no one would ever question it because the mark of possession of someone else is gone and he had a very lovely neck to attack at the same time.

He felt like he was winning at everything thing today and it made his eyes sparkle from the over amount of happiness he felt to the point where he started bouncing in place while holding Red his excitement growing seeming like it was feeding itself and he picked Red up and spun with him carefully before changing to bridal style and rushing from the bathroom and back to his room his soul racing the sparkles in his eyes danced. Shutting and locking the door he went straight over to his bed and quickly was pinning Red against it once more and hovering over him he had to control himself to stop and not proceeded they were already in a very intimate position but he had a feeling Red might not be up for round 4 or was it 5 for the monster laying under him. “I love you so much Red! You make me the happiest monster in all of the Underground!”

xxx  
A blush painted his face as his tail was played with. He was tempted to jerk it out of the other's grip just on principle, but he didn't have the figurative heart to do that when Blue looked so happy.That notion quickly went out the window when he was picked up and spun around. 

"Blue! Blue ya li'l shit!" He clung and just... Tried not to throw up again. Though it would serve the little blueberry right. Next thing he knew he was pinned to the bed again with the happiest Blue he'd seen in a long time. Too bad he couldn't appreciate it to it's fullest with the way his magic was churning.

"Yeah, an' you make me sick. Seriously? The fuck ya doin spinnin me round like tha'? I literally just threw up! Yer lucky I didn't throw up on you!" He grumbled and complained, his tail lashing between their legs, but then he softened a bit, not wanting to hurt the other so much as he was just being grumpy. "N I love ya too asshole." He muttered and averted his eyes, crossing his arms huffily over his chest.

xxx

Sticking out his tongue at Red, “Hey watch that language, I apologize my excitement got the better of me and I did not think of my actions in the moment which reminds me, for punishment for such foul language you can now clean up the floor before heading to bed.” Blue rolled off of him so he could get up with a little grin on his face.

xxx

 

Red scoffed. "Heh. Yeah, sure, whatever, Princess." He rolled from the bed, happy to notice that the movement didn't initiate another round of sickness. Feeling a little spent on magic, or at least not trusting the reserves he had, he decided to walk to the bathroom for a towel to clean his mess. He knew how to get magic out of the carpet. Certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd had to clean his own magic from the floor, but at least he didn't have Boss' tall, imposing frame looming over him and berating him even as he continued to bleed and add to the mess... He shook his head, pushing the memory to the back of his mind.

xxx

Blue was laying against the bed looking up at his ceiling that he had added a few glowing stones to he liked how they look and his brother had surprised him with a few one day to help make him feel better over the ordeal that had been placed on him as of late. Turning his head to hearing Red come back in his eyes started sparkling taking in the vision of his grumpy love, h is love that was collar less and had his tail out. It was a very enjoyable view for him one he would never tire of, “Hey Mr. Grumpy Bear. You’re Pretty.” Blue couldn’t resist but to giggle at his choice of words.

xxx  
Red stepped back into the room then knelt to clean up his mess. He scoffed at the compliment. "I'm cleanin puke, Blue. Yer definition a' pretty needs some work." He chuckled, scrubbing at the floor on hands and knees, his tail swaying gently behind him.

xxx

Rolling so his face was hanging a little over the bed he watched Reds every movement of his tail and hummed happily. “Nope I think my definition of Pretty is spot on, because no matter what you’re doing you’re the most breathtaking monster I have ever seen.” The sparkles in his eyes danced around with how happy he was currently it was nice to feel like his old self again.

xxx  
His face flushed that time. "Friggen hell, Blue! How can ya just say stuff like that? It's emarrassin..." He ducked his head as he continued to scrub, pretending to be paying full attention to his task. He was betrayed, however, when his tail began to sway a little faster with his happiness.

xxx

He tried to shrug but it failed seeing how he was laying down his eyes intently watching each movements of Reds tail, it was nice seeing it out other than when they were having sex. “Yup it’s even more official than it was before, I love your tail.” Blue started to kick his legs in the air as he rested his head on his arms a content happy smile on his face showing off how much love he has for the monster in front of him.

xxx  
Growling, Red sat up to reach behind him and try to still his wagging tail. He all but snarled at Blue. "Shut up! I will throw this fuckin towel at yer face!" He waved said towel around threateningly, fully meaning his words. He'd finished cleaning, so he just got all the way up and marched out of the room to deposit the smell cloth in the washing machine. He didn't want to have to smell it if he just put it in the hamper... He muttered on his way out, then muttered even more on the way back in.

"Yer addin reasons ta why I should just keep it in my pants." He grumbled as he flopped face first on the bed to hide his face in the pillow. The double meaning was intentional.

xxx

Blue half pouted at Red, “Your voice and tail are fighting each other and it’s adorable, I am sorry but not sorry.” He moves up pulling Red into his arms snuggling up into him. “I will say what I think because what I think is very much true and I love you and everything about you and I would be very saddened if your lovely tail got put away but won’t fight you if that is what you so choose to do.” He kissed the side of Reds skull lovingly and gave him a loving smile as well.

xxx  
Red sighed, unable to keep up his angry front when Blue was being... Blue. "Yer such a marshmallow." He shoved Blue off but only to push him onto his back so he could pillow his head on the other's chest. "Way too soft n sweet. It's ok ta fight fer the things ya want, ya know. I'll be honest witcha, I've had a whole fuckin lot taken from me. But ya know..." He tilted his head to look up at his lover with wide eye lights. "It's different when I want ya ta have what I got."

xxx

Thinking about the others words he shook his head no, “I don’t think I could ever not consider your feelings when doing things, if I hear you say no or you don’t like something that I will stop. Your feelings matter more to me than my personal wants.” He hummed as his fingers danced a crossed the others back not meaning anything from it but a comforting gesture. “Even if you want me to be selfish I would still ask permission first.”

xxx  
Slowly, a smile formed on Red's face. He knew how much Blue wanted him, how much Blue wanted to know about him, and how much Blue loved him. But even now the guy surprised him with the depths to which he would go. Here Red was, offering all he was up on a silver platter, and Blue still insisted on asking him for every morsel he got. Not a single monster back in Red's world would have said such a thing.

"Ya really are such a fuckin marshmallow." He chuckled, nestling his face against the other's sternum and reaching to wrap his arms around the other. He even went so far as to tangle their legs together, suddenly just wanting to be as close as he could be. "Don't ever change, yeah?"

 

xxx

“I don’t ever plan to change how I am even though I know I have been acting on the strange side as of late but having you back has helped me a lot though, I felt so lost without you.” Sighing he kissed the top of Reds head. “Why don’t we get some more sleep now?” Using his magic he pulled the blanket over the both of them he would be perfectly content in staying just how they were to sleep being able to feel like he was protecting his love even as they slept.

xxx  
"Heh. Sounds like a dream." He snuggled a little closer under the blanket, feeling warm and loved and protected. It didn't take long to get back to sleep.

xxx

Following suit Blue slept for another handful of hours before waking up and it felt early still but he was wide awake and full of energy for a change. Very carefully he undid himself from Red letting him sleep as he got up out of bed. Walking over to his closet he changed into day clothes, he knew his brother would still be asleep at this early of a time. Snowdin sounded still outside with just the bare movements of the monsters waking up. Once dressed in a nice Royal blue undershirt and a pair of jeans he walked out quietly and headed downstairs. He took in the mess of the house and frowned to himself, he really had been out of it to let the mess get this bad. Going around he cleaned up until it was perfection once more he was now on his third and hopefully last load but he hadn’t been in his brothers room in a while so he wasn’t sure if there were clothes everywhere once again.

He planned on tackling the Bathroom once breakfast was done going into the kitchen he started to prepare a simple breakfast seeing how Red had thrown up in the middle of the night. He decided to make cream of wheat with a small bowl of fruit that had a mix of berries. Setting it all on a tray he smiled at it pulling out cinnamon rolls from the oven he added one to the tray hoping he could stomach the sweetness and if not he would gladly eat it instead. Adding a final touch of a glass of Orange juice to the tray he quickly ate a cinnamon roll basking in the similar taste that he associated with Red now dancing across his teeth.

Blue headed back upstairs tray in hand and walked into his room setting the tray on the bedside table before sitting on the bed placing a gentle hand on Red's shoulder shaking him just a little, “Wake up my love I have brought nourishment for you.” There was a kind and gentle tone in his voice a bright happy smile on his face accompanied by his happy sparkly eyes.

xxx  
Red grumbled and pulled the blanket up over his head. He'd been sleeping really good for once and he wasn't ready to break that, not even for all of the mustard. 

xxx

A small chuckle was heard and he was determined to awake his sleeping beauty, leaning over he nuzzled his head against the other's neck licking at the vertebra, “It’s time to wake up my love.” He continue his sensual licks and does little sucks as well in certain places that he noticed were more sensitive yesterday when he first was able to fully explore the other's neck.

xxx  
Red shivered, a startled moan sounding in the room. His bones warmed at the touch, an insistent tingle taking up residence in his magic. Almost like it faintly itched... He was torn between being horny and irritated. Like in most situations, irritated won out.

"Hell, Blue! C-can't a guy sleep in peace? Ya know that spot's f-fuckin sensitive!" He squirmed under the assault, but didn't move to push Blue away immediately.

xxx

Moving away he smirked, “I enjoy waking you this way when you're stubborn I get a delicious sound out of you, I also don’t want your breakfast getting cold. So you can either wake up now or I could give you more incentive to rise from your sleep, either which way I will be happy to do.”

xxx

Whatever, he was getting too warm under the blankets anyway. "Fine, fine! Shove off, will ya?" Blue was already moving away, but Red felt in necessary to give him a playful little push anyway as he was sitting up. He looked over the assembled breakfast and actually felt a little happy about Blue bringing him breakfast in bed. It wasn't the first time, but it was still thoughtful. He was certainly happy enough to see what he was brought. Berries were something he'd been wanting a lot of lately for some reason he hadn't wanted to acknowledge. The cinnamon roll would be ignored, however. Way too sweet.

He dug into the bowl of warm berry cereal happily, savoring the flavor. "Ya know, this is actually one a my favorite flavors." He said with a wink. "It's berry addicting."

xxx

“No puns allowed in my room, I hope you like what I brought you. Wasn’t 100% sure on if you would of preferred Cream of Wheat or oatmeal so I guessed and hoped for the best, thought something light would be for the best seeing how your magic was uneasy last night. Also will you eat the cinnamon roll? I wasn’t sure on that either but brought one up just in case.” He stood from the bed then, “I am going to go clean the bathroom been on a roll already today. I also have to fold clothes, so enjoy and I will be around the house cleaning up this disaster. I am a little ashamed of myself to have let it get this bad.” He was determined to get the house in proper order once more.

xxx

"On a roll huh? A cinnamon roll?" His brow ridges did a little wiggle that paired well with his wide grin. He just couldn't pass that opportunity up. "And nah, I don't really like sweet things." He said as he shoveled sweet berry cereal into his mouth. It was different! Shut up! 

xxx

Grabbing the Cinnamon Roll he gladly ate it quickly before licking the sweet frosting off his fingers. “If you say so I enjoy the taste of Cinnamon, it’s my personal favorite now.” He decided to ignore that and not give him the benefit of him cringing and opted to embarrass him instead. “If you could take the tray down once you’re done that would be a big help as well.” He finished licking and sucking on his fingers as he spoke. “I am now off to clean, I am filled with Determination! HUZZAH!” He walked out and went to the bathroom to clean.

xxx  
He was disappointed when the pun didn't get a rise out of Blue. It was always so gratifying to see him react to his jokes after all. He all but pouted around the spoon between his teeth.

"Yeah, ok." he responded blandly to the request to take the tray down, not really intending to do so. He'd probably finish breakfast then roll over and go back to sleep. if he could anyway... Why was it so damn warm in here? Maybe he should open a window? Watching Blue suck on his fingers certainly hadn't helped to cool him down… 

xxx

He was able to finish the bathroom in record time as he hummed happily he was now his the laundry room folding away at the mountain of clothes. Happy that he finished the clothes he took Paps hamper up first, he opened the without knocking to lost in his own determination of finishing up and what he walked in on was something he never wanted to see. Slamming the door he dropped the hamper at his door, “I AM SO SORRY PAPPY!!!” He then ran into his room and slammed the door shut locking it his face was bright blue and his hands on his cheeks trying to erase the images he just saw.

xxx

Red had finished his breakfast and had indeed tried to get back to sleep, but he was getting warmer with every passing moment and now his bones were itching along with his magic. It made everything feel over sensitive and it was actually starting to turn him on. Shit. Didn't get get enough of this yesterday?

Panting a little, he pulled his shirt over his head, slightly alarmed to see his soul glowing in his chest, a bright, vibrant red. Placing a hand over the glowing inverted heart, he whined lowly, the touch against his bones feeling sharp and focussed. "Shit... Shit, fuck, fucking..." That one touch had triggered something in him and now he couldn't stop touching his bones, trailing his fingers over his ribs and sternum, tucking underneath to scratch at the sensitive underside. He moaned long and deep, eyes hazing into vague heart shapes as his hands seemed to take on a mind of their own, trailing down over his spine and delving into his pants where a dripping pussy had already formed. The smell of cinnamon was heavy in the air as he used both hands to work at his magic, fingers thrusting up into himself. His tongue lolled from his mouth as he hunched forward, trying to get deeper to sate an itch that was really starting to drive him nuts.

Then the door slammed open and shut again. Red jumped, jerking his hands from his pants in an effort to be decent, his face flaming. His fluids were still thick on his fingers and it was more than obvious what he'd just been doing.

xxx

Looking up at Red's state made things even worse, “OH GODS! NOT YOU TOO!” He slid down the door and hides his face into his knees. “I have such mixed feelings right now.” He was glowing from embarrassment of finding his brother in the same situation as Red but he just saw WAY too much of his brother for comfort at least Red still had his shorts on. Well his brother did but…. Wait…. HE WAS NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT THIS!

xxx

Shame had his skull glowing brightly enough to light the whole underground. He immediately sought to hide, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up and over him. "Stars Blue! Don't you ever knock?! A-and what d'ya mean 'you too'? What?! A-and it ain't my fault! Yer blankets'r fuckin itchy or somethin. O-or maybe there was somethin in that fuckin breakfast! What'd ya give me?!" He was embarrassed and hot and not thinking too clearly, or it would have been obvious to him that Blue would never do such a thing as slip something into his food.

xxx

Getting up he walked over to the bed and sat down, “This is my room technically so I don’t have to knock when I enter it. I should of knocked before going into my brothers because he too was touching himself and that is a side of him I did NOT want to see. I also didn’t do anything to the food I have no reason to and would get no additional gain seeing how all I have to do is ask and I can have you.” He rubbed his face before leaning against the end of his bed, “I feel so mixed in my feeling right now, horrified that I walked in on my brother and excited because I walked in on you.”

xxx

Red stayed hidden under the blankets, mortification burning bright for having made assumptions now, as well as thinking about what Pap was apparently up to in his own room. That brought up some seriously weird feelings that he was not at all eager to explore, so he shoved that away and buried it in the depths of unreachable places.

"Can we just pretend this didn't happen? Y'can go back ta cleanin and I can get back to tryin ta nap. This is too early ta be awake..."

xxx

Crawling up to where he could access Red he pulled down the blankets exposing him from his hiding spot, “But If I leave you could start having fun without me and that wouldn’t be fair now would it.” His hand wanders up Reds right leg before he started to rub at his magically wet folds. “You seem already set to go, buuuut if you want me to leave and not help you out I surly can.” He was teasing Red with the thought of not helping even though he was already touching him.

xxx  
Blue's touch was like cold water on a burn. He shivered and keened just from the touch to his leg. When those fingers found the soaking heat between his femurs, he just about lost his mind just from that! "Ffffu-huuu... A-are ya s-sssure ya didn't put anyth-thin innnn-hnnng!" His eye lights were full hearts now, his magic singing with a need to be touched. He grabbed onto Blue's sleeve, the first thing he came into contact with, desperately trying to keep the other there with him and touching him.


	13. Chapter 13

Blue chuckled getting turned on by the sight of Red desperate look, “No, maybe you’re just that sensitive to…. Berries….” Taking the other's shorts off quickly and pushing him so he would fall against the bed his fingers going back to touching the wet folds before sliding two fingers in thrusting and twisting them he was feeling his magic start to pool with the want to have Red again.

xxx  
His spine arched clear off the bed just having Blue's fingers in him. It had never been anything like this before. He moaned loud and long as his hips thrust down to meet the digits that were trying to scramble his magic, but he wanted more. Fuck! He needed more!

"M-more! Blue please! Please. Pleaseplease p-please!" Desperate tears fell from his eyes, his body straining to attain what it knew it needed, even if Red wasn't sure what exactly that was.

xxx

His magic formed so fast at his desperate words that it made him gasp, he quickly took off his shirt throwing it to the side before removing his shorts his member happy to be free from the constriction. Moving up he quickly pulled Reds hip on against him as he rubbed a few times before sliding himself in. It felt so warm and inviting even more so than it normally does this made Blue gasp once more, “You’re so Hot Red.” He literally was using the words to describe both how he felt and what he saw in front of him. He started to move at a decent speed not to fast but not to slow a pace that would drive someone crazy after a while.

xxx  
Red's voice went up several octaves as Blue finally slid home, touching on that spot he hadn't been able to reach on his own. His magic closed around Blue like a vice, trying to keep him inside every time he retreated.

"Stars! Oh stars! Blue! Blue, I-I'm gonna-... I'm-!" It was such a slow grind, so not what he was used to getting him to his peak, but there it was, already racing through him and sending his magic into a spasming fit. His back arched, hands knotting in the sheets below him and tearing holes with his sharp claws.

xxx

Flushing a Deep blue as he watched breathlessly as Red already climb his high, it was amazing at how sensitive he was. Unsure on why he was like this he was enjoying himself non the less at how much Red was enjoying it the tightness made him groan in approval and did as Red’s body asked of him. Delving in deeper he barley even moved out before he was thrusting deeper in with each thrust. Blue was grinding himself rough and deep inside Red. “Your so…. Tight….” He gasped out if this tightness continued he doubt he could hold out.

xxx  
His first release had barely faded before a new wave of need crashed over him. As oversensitized as he seemed to have been to begin with, it was nothing compared to his post orgasm high. Blue ground into him so deep and so perfect. Red couldn't get enough! It was so amazing!

"So good! S-so goo-ood! Blue! Blue yer friggen amazin! Shit! Sh-hiiit! Aah!" Feeling inspired, Red hooked his legs around the others hips for better leverage and for a different angle. It was rubbing on that burning spot inside of him so perfectly. So very, fucking perfectly. Needing just a bit more, he reached for Blue and pulled him down into a thorough, devouring kiss. The taste of blueberries made his magic throb.

xxx

Moaning into the kiss he felt amazing and the rush from everything that Red had to say, his tongue came out to dance around Red’s. He speed up feeling his release coming on faster than normal he was gasping into the dance of their tongues his eyes shut tight as he got closer and closer he pulled away. “Red…. I’m….” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before thrusting in hard one last time filling Red he held himself in there looking down at Red wondering if he wished to continue in between his heavy gasping breaths.

xxx  
That hard thrust had him seeing stars, but the rush of magic filling him was on a whole other level. His whole body seized up as his fluids gushed around Blue's spurting cock. Like a roaring flame being doused by water, he finally felt himself cooling down, whatever it was that was driving him, finally easing off. He could feel it still simmering in the background, but for now, he was enjoying the afterglow. Affectionately, he leaned up to nuzzle the side of his face against Blue's. Stars, he felt so good now, like he was floating. Even the length of magic still stretching him open was a welcome comfort. He was practically purring.

xxx

Nuzzling back he gave small kisses over Reds shoulder before slipping out letting his magic dissipate in a ragged happy breath he smiled down at Red, “Feeling better?” Blue fully enjoyed himself and he also decided he like hearing Red basically purr from enjoyment and he soaked up all the affection he was getting he wasn’t going to mention it not wanting it to end.

xxx

Red hummed an affirmation, letting his eyes fall closed and continuing to press against Blue. He just wanted to be close to his lover and show him how much he loved him, how much he loved being near him. He hugged him close and placed little, lazy kisses along his jaw. Partway through his affections, however, he somehow managed to fall asleep.

xxx

Lying next to his sleeping lover a little longer before he undid himself from the others grasps he dressed once more enjoy the afterglow he was still and, not sure why Red was just like that he would have to do some research and that is what he planned to do. Going to the bathroom to freshen up before leaving throwing water on his face before drying it he took a deep breath the images of Red pleading dancing across his memory it made a light blush form before he shook it off. He was going to tell Pap that he was heading out but he still felt to awkward to knock on his door especially how loud him and Red just were. With that he left the house and headed towards the library to find information on what just happened with his lover.

xxx

Some time later, Red woke with that burning feeling in him again. Shit... Where was Blue? Looking around, he found the room empty. Red whined, planting his face in the pillow. Maybe he could just wait it out? The way his body burned, and itched, however, he couldn't hold still, and with every movement his bare bones rubbed against the blankets and sheets. His magic took form without him even realizing it... Or had it ever dissipated to begin with? He couldn't be sure, but he was pressing his knees tightly together and trying to ignore it. Fuck... Where was Blue?

xxx

Papyrus was sitting in his room his face flushed the noises he heard from the room next to him did not help his situation. He didn’t expect his heat to hit yet and by the sounds of it Red’s heat hit as well and the noises he made drove him mad. He was trying to ignore the throbbing in his shorts he had already gotten off a couple of time especially when he hear Red be his brother for more. Pap knew all too well that it meant he was going through a sub heat and lo and behold he was in a Dom heat. This wasn’t good, Red was his brother’s lover and was claimed by him he couldn’t go over there and just take what he wanted. He was happy when the room next to his got quite but then he heard his brother leave and his soul raced and throbbed knowing there was a Sub in the next room. 

His body pressed up against the joining wall as his soul kept trying to call out to the others with want and need to have that fulfillment of having another who was also in heat. His mind kept going back to those delicious noises as he started touching himself again part way through he realized that those small noises he was hearing wasn’t from his mind but was coming from the one in the next room. His soul jumped knowing the other was awake and was back in the mood for more but his brother wasn’t here currently to help with such things. He had to close his eyes trying not to let those little noises get to him, he really wanted to smoke but knowing that if he did he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Battling with the thought of having a smoke or not having a smoke he decided on having one saying fuck it he can control himself and maybe he would be calm enough to not go into the next room and have his way with his brother’s lover. Grabbing a blunt he lights it up filling his lungs with the tasty smoke he so enjoyed.

xxx  
He was on fire! Holy fucking shit, he was burning! He whined and practically sobbed with the need of having Blue back here and touching him and fucking him so deep he could taste blueberries! Waiting for him to get back was seeming more and more like a bad idea, however. Ignoring his body was bordering on painful. 

Trembling, he gave in and reached between his legs where the wetness had become messy from the copious amounts of fluid he was leaking. He immediately thrust three fingers inside of himself, keening. It wasn't enough, though... he couldn't reach that spot that had him feeling so much better when Blue had been there earlier. Moaning, long and deep, he slipped in a fourth finger and all but clawed at his insides, pressing, searching, digging with each thrust. He pressed his face to the pillow, his hips high in the air and contemplated adding his thumb as well.

xxx

Grinding his teeth together he had decided that smoking was a bad idea because his will to stay waned greatly especially hearing Red noises, he had to of been touching himself to make such noises. Unable to take it any longer he got up feeling like he weighed a ton and moved towards the door. His hands grabbed the door handle before he stopped trying to urge himself not to proceed that this was a bad idea. Red was claimed Red was his brothers but damn did he sound amazing, opening the door he walked the short distance between the two doors and opened it slowly taking in the sight of Red nude of his brothers bed just about fisting himself. Griping his brother’s door handle tight he slowly walked over to the naked skeleton that was dripping trying to reach something he knew he personally wasn’t going to be able to without help.

Coming up from behind him his hands reached out to run over Reds clit and over the hand that was inside him. His face flushed his eyes showed the distance look of heat and want as his member hung out from the opening of his cargo shorts. “Need some help?” Pap grabbed at the tail that was there pulling as a hand wrapped around the side to play with the magical throbbing clit. “I can help you.”

xxx  
He didn't hear the door open, didn't hear the taller skeleton walk up to him, but damn did he feel it when a large, bony hand snaked between his legs and fondled one of his most sensitive parts. He cried out, hips thrusting against that touch without any conscious thought. His first thought was 'Yes! Finally! Blue came back!' But when he heard that voice... He turned to peek over his shoulder. A large body loomed over him, glowing orange magic lighting in his shadow. The smell of oranges and smoke permeated the room, cutting through the cinnamon.

Red's eye lights went dark. He jerked his hand out of himself, moving to scramble away, but a hand found his tail and pulled. Another went to work on his clit and a broken moan left him. His didn't want this! He didn't-... That wasn't Blue! "N-Naah! N-noo-ooh!" Why couldn't his body fucking cooperate! His mind was screaming and a swell of panic was quickly building, but his hips pressed into that touch and the heat inside him begged to be reached. His pussy was twitching with the need to be filled, but he felt like if that were to happen, he would break!

xxx

Pap hummed, “Your words say no but your body screams yes.” Leaning over his tongue slowly moved up Red’s spine in between each vertebra while his hands moved to grab hold of his hips. He ground his hips into Reds his much longer thicker shaft rubbing in between Reds folds getting soaked with his fluids. Pap groaned at the sensation of his member becoming slicker. “I can see why my brother screams your name, I haven’t even entered and you already feel so good.” He held tight with his left hand and grabbed his member with his right as he tried to push in his top finding this to be a harder task than he first thought. “If you don’t relax how I can please you and make us both feel great, were both in heat and our souls and body are calling to each other. Let me have you Red you will love it I promise.” He kept trying to force himself in but Red was clenching so tight it was hard to get in.

xxx

The words echoed from a memory he'd tried so damn hard to forget, but now, with his body burning and a much larger figure over him, it came crashing into his mind. A molten tongue along his bones, a popping whisper that barely resembled a voice, a thick searing cock, branding his insides... Suddenly, what his body wanted didn't matter as much as the panic clawing at the inside of his skull. It was happening again! It was-!

A large dick was running along his slit and he thought he was going to be sick. It felt so fucking good, but he didn't want this. He didn't want any part of this! He wanted Blue. He just wanted his lover! He opened his mouth to plead for mercy but then that thick length was pushing into him.

It hurt. Stars it hurt! His voice froze, cracking around a sudden inability to draw breath. It was too big! It was too much! Red was too small! And when the other spoke, it was the voice of his Boss that he heard, low and gravelly and trying to tell Red that Boss knew best, even as he was hurting him, breaking him, spilling his marrow and magic across the floor!

His whole body shook, claws weakly grabbing at the sheets by his face as he tried to force words through his non-functioning throat. "St-... Sto-.... P-plea....." And still that shaft dug deeper, stretching him so far beyond his limits and reaching deep, too deep, yet deeper still! Till he finally felt bone on bone as papyrus had gotten all the way inside. 

xxx

 

He was groaning, dear Gods was Red tight. No wonder blue was always screaming in pleasure. As soon as he felt bone to bone he had to hold trying to get use to the tightness that was Red. “God you’re so tight.” He ignored the others broken words this felt amazing he never took someone so tight before and he wasn’t stopping now his own personal heat driving him forward along with his clouded brain knew that Red was enjoying this as much as he was. He started moving and twisted groaning moan left his mouth. He started off slow but quickly speed up slamming the other's hips against his owns the wet slick sensation was driving him nut. “You feel so good.” Papyrus loved every moment of being inside this tight wet skeleton. Enjoying every sound that was being made my both of them, he grabbed pulling on the others tail enjoying the cries that were being made. “I’m going to fill you up real nice and it will feel amazing you dirty little slut.” His owns words were urging him on and driving him mad he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last or how long he was there driving himself into the tightness that kept meeting him.

xxx  
It hurt! It hurt ithurtithurtithurtitHURTITHURT!! Oh stars!! He sunk he claws into the bed, tearing at the fabric in a vain effort to crawl away. His hips were held in such a firm grip, he could barely twitch them, let alone move away from the burning, stretching, tearing, searing, melting charring oH STARS HE WAS GOING TO DIE!! His voice was gradually coming back and it came in gagging moans and broken screams.

"St- Hnnuu-uh! Haahgnn.. Sto--awwwp! Sto-haaaa! Plea-eeaah! Ssss... St-sto-op! Stooop! Stop! STOP!! Please! Please! Please! Stop!" The thrusts sped until every thrust was punctuated by a word, a breathless pleading for this to end. His magic was on fire and it was igniting something deep inside him and somehow he was still wet, still slicking the way for this horrible, violating intruder. He wanted his lover! He wanted the safety of his arms and the protection of his body!

"B-blue! Blue, please! Blue! Blue!" Tears flooded his face as he screamed for his lover, magic pooling in his mouth and spilling over in a gross display of lost control. He felt like a mess. He felt dirty and used. 

xxx

He felt close fuck he was close the climb to get to this point was amazing the heat and pot mixed together perfectly and the tightness was overwhelming then right as he was about to finish something threw him and in his haze he saw a bright light then he ported….  
\---  
Blue was walking back to the house with the information he was looking for it was hard to ask where it would be but the librarian looked at him kindly and showed him. After reading that Red was experiencing heat and he too would at some point it made him nervous to talk about it to Red. He was still away from the house when he could hear Reds screams. Even though it was far away he knew the sound well. Fear ran through him gripping at his soul and he ran faster than he thought possible. The closer to the house the louder it got there where a few people outside that had gotten pulled by the sound of someone screaming in agony. He didn’t stop he kicked down his door the sound becoming even louder and he ran up the stairs threw open the door and the site he saw broke him. His eyes light up bright flames in both eyes running over he grabbed his own brother off throwing him to the other side of the room and stared at him like he was lower than filth. “HOW COULD YOU, MY OWN BROTHER!”

His rage his anger his hate formed into a Gasterblaster canon that he held and he shot it at his brother he felt no mercy for him he only felt hate inside and he wanted him gone. A whole appeared connecting his room and his brothers now. The attack zapped his strength and the cannon disappeared he wanted to collapse but there was more important things than magic exhaustion. Running over to Red he scooped him up holding him close. “I’m so sorry I’m so sorry.” He chanted over and over he felt like the worse if he knew that this could have happened he would of never left he felt like scum for not being there to protect him. Tears filled his eyes not wanting to let go of Red wanting to kill his brother over again a thousand times for hurting his love.

xxx  
It stopped. Finally, finally! It stopped! The other's grip on him actually had him flying across the bed as that touch was torn away. Red could only lay there and shake, still crying as he tried to comprehend that that horrible, violating body wasn't over top of him anymore. There was an explosion and he cringed, curling tightly into a ball and trying to be small enough to escape notice. It didn't work though... 

There were hands on him again! He screamed and tried to push away. "No! No stop! P-please, I-..." He recognized that voice... Wrenching his eyes open he looked up and found Blue. Oh thank the stars!

And he broke. Crumbling against his lover, his protector, his savior, he sobbed and clung, his tail held close to his body as his magic continued to throb and beg for a touch that he couldn't stand at the moment.

xxx

Rubbing his back he protectively hugged him, “I am sorry I am so so sorry. I should have never of left you alone. I don’t understand how he could do that, hes… hes gone now.” The thought that he had just killed his own brother hurt a little but watching Red be in pain hurt worse. “I wish I could make this better, I am so sorry.” He covered red with a blanket so cover him just in case one of the people outside came in but he doubt they would that explosion probably scared them away. Unsure on what he just did he just knew it took a lot out of him.

xxx  
It took a long time to calm down, but when he did, he found that his body wasn't burning anymore, aside from the pain from... He was also happy to note that his magic had dispelled, despite not being sated. 

Now he sat clinging to Blue and feeling kind of really stupid. He couldn't believe he'd just laid there and taken it. He wasn't even drugged this time! Surely he could have fought the larger skeleton off if he'd just... Tried a little harder, right? Once Blue knew the whole story... Would he be disgusted? Would he be sickened by the fact that, on a baser level at least, Red had pretty much invited that attack? Stretch was Blue's brother... He could probably convince Blue that Red had wanted all of it... Would Blue feel betrayed? Did he feel betrayed already and was just holding him out of pity because he was crying? His body was beginning to shake again, anxiety driven fears flooding his mind with what ifs and imagined faults.

Would Blue even still want him now? Red started to shy away from Blue the slightest bit, his head down.

xxx

Looking down worried when he felt Red start to pull away from him, “Is everything okay, well I know there not but you don’t have to leave my arms. I am so worried about you, I never should have left I feel like an idiot I just wanted to do some research at the library. I have no experience with heats and wanted to know why you were acting so differently. I…. I think I killed my brother…..” he was unsure why he changed topic so fast just then but he was just all so confused over everything and was confused why both his brother and Red went into heat that the same time and why blue hadn’t when the two were lovers. He had disgust for his brother though and it broke him that he touched his lover tears formed in his eyes and he pulled Red closer. “I am so sorry that I wasn’t here to protect you will you ever forgive me? Do you hate me because I wasn’t here to protect you?” Blue was shaking so afraid that he just lost Reds trust for not being there when he needed him the most.

xxx  
Heat? That was a heat? Well... That explained a lot.. And Red thought he was supposed to be smart... That thought got swept away by the admission that Blue thought he'd killed his brother. What? Red jerked, eye lights flying up to look at Blue in complete shock. Blue... Might have... What...? Red immediately ran a check on Blue. He didn't want to see a single exp tick on his Blue. Not ever! Gaining exp was dangerous and it twisted you. If Blue gained any LV... But no. Not a single exp.

Then Blue pulled him close, tears in his eyes and Red was floored once again. Blue... Thought Red would be angry?

"B-blu-..." He was interrupted by a coughing fit. He really had been screaming a lot, hadn’t he... Once the fit passed, he tried again, his voice quiet and a little more rough than usual. "Blue no! I-i could never... I love you. Y-you made it stop, s-so..." He looked away, not even wanting to think about what had just happened. He decided to latch on the subject change that Blue had provided.

"Y-yer... He's not dead. Y'ain't got no exp..."

xxx

You would think hearing that his brother wasn’t dead would have helped but it didn’t he held Red tighter. “To me he is, I don’t ever want to see him ever again. I hate him, I despise him, he disgusts me. As far as I am concerned I have no brother now.” There was a serious tone in his voice showing that he meant it that he didn’t want anything to do with his rapist of a brother. Looking over at the hole in the wall and seeing his brother’s stuff his first thought was to burn it all but he would at least throw it in trash bags and out the window like the trash he is.

Looking down at Red he smiled with all the love he had for the monster. “Red I love you so much also I know this might sound odd but what is the one thing you always wanted to have in a house but never could?” Blue got a mischiefs look in his eyes he was planning and it was very obvious he was planning something just for his love for his Red to help make things better at least a start. Blue was about to start showing Red with more love than he would ever imagine possible and in all honesty he was excited to shower Red with even more love.

xxx

The chill in Blue's voice when he responded about his brother made Red shiver. That tone was... Red didn't lie hearing it in Blue's voice. Not his sweet little Blueberry... 

Thankfully, that darkness didn't linger long before Blue was smiling at him with a hint of his usual glow. He obviously wasn't ok... But Red couldn't really expect him to be right now. Red himself was just barely holding himself together, and that was mostly just because Blue was there.

"H-huh?" Yeah... Yeah that did sound odd. It was a very out of place question, but it was something to latch onto and divert his mind from the shitfield of recent events. He gave it some thought. He'd never considered his wants before. Back home it had been all about need. He needed clothes, so he got them. He needed food, so he got that. He needed a blanket on his bed because stars knew he got sick too easily without one, so that was scavenged up and added to his room. He'd never had to wonder about what he wanted.

Now that he was given the option, he couldn't really think of anything. The only thing he'd ever been selfish enough to want was... Well....

"Just you, Blue."

xxx

Pouting a bit he huffed, “Okay then how about this and you can’t say me or mustard, what do you like things you have seen and found decent or nice.” Blue was determined to find something Red enjoyed or liked other than the two very obvious choices.

xxx

Shit... What DID he like? "Uhh..." he frowned, trying to think. "I-I uh... I like my jacket?... Naps?... Umm... Bad jokes?" There really wasn't a whole lot to him. He was a lazy slob who couldn't even put his full effort into liking things... What was the point when anything he showed a fondness for would be taken away?

xxx

Huffing in defeat he had decided this was going to be harder than he thought his face expression changed to once again show his inner conflict. “Red, would you like to shower? I can help if needed and stay close if you don’t want me in there. I was just thinking that it would be nice to um get clean.” He felt like he was stepping on glass and wrong move and it would shatter he was hoping he was being helpful and not making things worse.

xxx  
If he had ears, they would have perked at the offer of a shower. He felt disgusting. Not only from the unwanted touching, but from the amount of fluid he had covering his lower body. He shivered again. "Yes! ... U-uh... I mean uh... Yeah... A-and ya don't gotta, y'know... Get in with me or anythin... B-but could ya... Maybe stay in the room?" He felt this urgent need to keep Blue close. He didn't want to be away from him for even a moment right now. Blue had been gone earlier and bad things had happened. He was safe with Blue. As long as Blue was there, nothing bad would happen. So he was extremely hesitant to part from the other for even a moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Giving him a warm smile he stood and picked Red up, “I apologize but I wish to carry you.” His grip was protective and strong that showed how much he loved and was worried about him still. Taking him to the bathroom he shut and locked the door setting Red down but keeping a hold on him just in case his legs wouldn’t hold him. “I will be out here until you are ready to go back.” Lightly he kissed Reds cheek hoping he wasn’t pushing anything with the simple act he was afraid that he was going to make Red feel uncomfortable with anything he did.

Xxx

"I-I don't mind." He muttered as he was lifted, holding on to Blue as he was moved. He was so very, very glad that Blue could still touch him after... That.. Blue was so tied to Red's sense of security that it seemed the small monster could bypass a lot of his panic without half trying. Red could cry with the relief that he could still have this.

His legs buckled when he was set on the floor, a sharp pain shooting through his pelvis, but Blue was right there to support him. He managed to give the other a small smile at the kiss.

"Thanks Blue." And he meant that for so much more than just carrying him to the damn bathroom.

He staggered to the tub and twisted the faucets, not really caring what the temperature was as long as it wasn't freezing or burning, then stepped in under the spray. Most of his focus went towards just standing, his hands braced against the wall, so he just let the water run over him for now, rinsing away the filth. He wished it would get more than just the surface layer…

xxx

Leaning against the wall he let Red have his privacy even though he was still in the room he started to hum a little tune to help occupy his mind. He was staring down at his feet while he was more leaning against his hands pinning them to the wall. He was thinking of different things he could do to make Red feel better and support him the best he could. Never before was he faced with this situation feeling lost about it all. He started to wonder if there would be a good food that would complement his mustard addiction he has. Remembering that he said he like Grillby’s hamburgers he should try his hand at it just for Red.

xxx

Once the water had eased the ache in his bones somewhat, he felt safe enough to try scrubbing some of the filth away. Getting at the dips and divots of his pelvic inlet was painful. He suspected a new crack. He winced and hissed at his own ministrations, but kept going, wanting to get every bit of mess off of himself. When he got to a certain spot near the lower most parts of his bones, however, he let out a sharp gasp and his legs buckled, sending him to the floor of the tub with a clatter of bone on Porcelain. Yep. Definitely a new crack. He swore and contemplated whether it was worth the effort to stand back up.

xxx

Blue was in the shower in moments clothes still on picking Red out of pure instinct and worry. “Oh my, are you okay?” Worry was written all over his features at Red falling he held onto him protectively like something would hurt him if he let go again he could feel his soul thudding hard in his chest.

xxx  
He'd barely had any time to think about his weakness and brokenness before Blue was right there, gathering him up and holding him together. It was a little pathetic how much stress went away just being in Blue's arms. Red was becoming a dependent little leech. He was disgusting. He was broken and worthless and disgusting...

"Y-yeah... M'fine, Blue." He shakily breathed out, hating himself for the way he clung to the other's now sodden clothes. "Think m'clean enough."

He just wanted to climb in bed and hide from the world... Just disappear for a while...

xxx

Holding him tighter he reached out turning off the water before grabbing a towel with his magic and draping it over Red so he could dry a bit on the way back to the room. Walking in he went straight to his closet getting out the most comfy items he had something that would be loose and easy for Red to wear. They were a pair of grey sweats the Blue didn’t wear often because he didn’t laze around that often. Assisting Red in getting dressed he then carried him back out of the room and went down to the couch setting him down gently he quickly ran to the linen closet and grabbed out an extra thick comforter and an extra pillow bringing them to Red. “There just the spare for when we would have guest over but there clean and warm. We can watch some TV and when you’re hungry I can make us food. Whatever you want or need I will be happy to get it for you.” Blue sat down on the couch next to Red, “I will clean up the room later for now I just want to stay with you.”

xxx  
He hated himself more and more with every little thing Blue helped him with... With every little thing he NEEDED Blue to help him with. He felt smaller than a child... But he also felt loved and cared for. He soaked that up like an old sponge, desperate for the comfort it brought. His soul nearly jumped out of his just when Blue walked away for a moment to get a comforter. He scowled at himself for having such a reaction. He knew Blue was just a short distance away, easily within calling range. Just because he couldn't see him for a moment didn't mean he wasn't still safe! ... Right?

His lover was back a moment later and then he was wrapped up in fluffy warmth and had Blue sitting next to him on a couch that was lumpy, but still far more comfortable than anything he'd ever been used to. He burrowed into Blue's side, throwing part of the comforter over the other so that he could be closer to him, without the shield of material in the way. "Sound's good."

xxx

Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV to a cooking show that he enjoyed watching wrapping an arm around Red holding him close. “Is there anything you want to watch? I enjoy the cooking show but everyone has their own preference.”

xxx

"Whatever is good." He shrugged, enjoying the act of cuddling on the couch more than anything they could find on the tv. He didn't know what sort of programs played in this universe anyway. He doubted they had shows like 'Murder with Mettaton' or 'the Stay Alive Quiz Show'.

xxx

Nodding he left it on the cooking show he placed the remote down and wrapped both arms around Red he was enjoying this calm moment and watching the show. He was really feeling the drain of his magic now from the cannon to the simple acts he did his eyes got heavy the longer he stayed still with Red leaning into him. It didn’t take long before Blue’s head leaned against the back of the couch and he sleep took him, his arms going a little slack around Red from being asleep a peaceful look on his face by having Red in his arms.

xxx

It also didn't take long for Red to fall asleep, lulled by the soft humming of Blue's soul and the soft warmth surrounding him. He was safe here. This was fine. He was safe with Blue. He drifted off trying to make himself believe that.

\---

Some time later, but not a long time later, Red's dreams took a negative turn. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He hurt! Oh stars he hurt so bad! There was a looming figure over him. They moved over him. On him. Inside him! Oh stars no! He struggled, but he felt pinned. He opened his mouth to scream and no sound came out. A wave of helplessness bore him over and left him feeling brittle, like he would dust at any second. 

"You want this" came a low, rough voice. "You need this."

No! Red wanted to scream, but the sound just wasn't coming!

"Relax. I can make you feel amazing."

Red sobbed.

xxx

Panic ran threw him as he was forced awake by Red screams and being forced back against the couch it took a moment to realize that Red had fallen asleep as well and he was having a nightmare. “Red…. RED!!!” Unsure on how to wake him he threw the blanket off with his feet as his hand grabbed a hold of Red holding him close so he wouldn’t hurt himself with all the thrashing around he was doing he started chanting calming words to him. “It’s okay Red, it’s just me Blue. I am here, you are safe. Please wake up no one can hurt you. No one is here to hurt you, please Red I don’t want you hurting yourself. Red please wake up it’s me Blue… it’s just Blue.” Worry ran through him with Red still screaming and trying to thrash around in his sleep.

xxx  
He fought and fought, but he just wasn't strong enough to escape. He screamed and pleaded, but try as he might, he couldn't make a sound. He felt like he was dying.

"Red..." That horrible voice whispered to him, stabbing into him and burning him from the inside. He thought he saw a flicker of purple fire.

"Red!" The voice warped. It sounded desperate. Red felt desperate too. Was that his own voice? No, he couldn't speak. Why would he be calling to himself anyway?

"RED!!" He jolted away, mouth opening to scream and piercing sound finally reaching his ear holes. He still couldn't move though! With his new found voice he begged to be let go, to not be hurt, to not be touched, and "Please! Please, no! Please don't! I don't want-.. Please! Leggo! Leggo!! Don't touch me! Please!"

He managed to get an arm free and he flailed it out towards the force that was holding him, reaching to hit or scratch or slash or just something! The voice that cried out at his attack, however, made him freeze. Slowly, he turned his head, almost hoping it would be anyone else who was holding him. But it wasn't anyone else... Of course it wasn't... It was Blue. He'd just attacked Blue...

"O-oh God, I-... I-I-I didn't mean... I-i didn't... I'm so-sor-..." He choked on his words, his whole body beginning to tremble violently. He attacked Blue... He lashed out at Blue. He fucking hurt Blue! He could barely see through the tears pooled in his sockets, spilling over to flood his face with translucent red.

 

xxx

His eye hurt but it was nothing he couldn’t handle he had it closed and he could fill the light traces of marrow coming out his other eye open looking relieved that Red was finally awake. “Thank goodness you’re awake! I was so worried, I am sorry that I was holding onto you so tight. You were thrashing around and I was worried you were going to hurt yourself.” Even though he knew his eye was bleeding he still wore a happy cheerful face ignoring the pain he felt he could deal with it later. “It was just a nightmare Red I know I can’t take away them but I can do my best to support you when they come.” His arms were still lightly around Red not wanting to make him feel trapped.

xxx  
Why was Blue smiling? How could he just smile like that when his fucking face was bleeding?! He barely heard anything Blue was saying, his attention focused solely only the twin gashes cutting across his lover's eye. His vision flashed and for a second he saw Boss, still young and oh so innocent, looking up at him with hurt and betrayal and bloody marrow on his face.

Red stared at those imperfections on Blue's face with a growing sense of horror, terror bleeding its way reluctantly in. This was how it starts. This was how Red had fucked up with Boss, and now... Red shook and whimpered, inching back as his eyes stayed locked on that damning mistake. "Sorry. Sorry. S-sorry.. Sorr-ry. M s-so-rry. Sorry..." 

xxx

Frowning he pulled Red into a hug holding him close and kissing the others forehead. “I am not mad, I will be fine. It was just an accident, I will live.” He held him close and was trying to protect him from his own inner fears that he knew were brewing inside him. “Please calm down my love you need to calm yourself this stress isn’t good for you.” He wished he could do something more to comfort Red but he wasn’t… a thought hit him and he closed his only open eye before he let his soul appear under his shirt he focused on his soul making it glow bright it made for a relaxing atmosphere in between them. Focusing more he let his magic flow from him into Red focusing on healing his lover to take any pain that he could be having also hoping to relax him as well. “I love you Red.”

xxx  
Something broke. It was like a wall or something inside himself that had still been holding out, still been expecting Blue to realise how dirty and broken and horrible he was. He'd still had a small part of himself that was looking at this as a temporary situation... But...

Red sobbed, latching on to Blue like he was the only stable thing in a sea of chaos. "I love you too. So fuckin much. So much, Blue. I love you." He let the feelings of safety and love and so much more pour through him from Blue's soul. He could feel more than just his bones mending with the magic Blue sent him. 

Red wasn't nearly as good with healing magic, himself, but he loved Blue too much to not try. His own soul materialized between them in all of it's dim, scarred glory, a soft red light blending with Blue's soul light to bathe them both in purple. 

xxx

Happiness filled him as Red joined him in expressing how much the other meant the purple glow was breathtaking he lifted Reds face to look at him directly his amount of happiness he felt made his soul grow brighter and warmer. Leaning in he kissed Reds forehead again, “Now and forever I will always love you nothing in any world would ever change that. I also apologize beforehand for being so forward right now.” With that he leaned in giving Red a small short sweet kiss filled with his love before pulling back in that moment he let his own personal selfish wants to kiss Red over power his logic of asking permission first.

xxx  
Far from being unwanted, Red leaned into the kiss, giving as god as he got and then some. When they parted, Red didn't allow the other to back away very far, his hands coming up to gently cradle that beloved face. "Please, don't ever apologize for kissin me. Yer the only one allowed to. The only one I want to. I'm yers. An’ you can always have me. I know ya won't ever abuse that." And then he pulled him in again, hoping to convey every ounce of love and sincerity he possessed. This wasn't something he wanted either of them to ever apologize for, like it was in any way a bad thing.

xxx

“You should know me by now my love, I will always apologize if I think I over stepped my boundaries with you.” His soul made a happy humming sound with Reds words, “It’s nice to hear you say such things, you’re not one to express yourself so openly so I enjoy it when you say such things.” He leaned in kissing Red once more before hugging him close the slight smell of cinnamon still lingered around him he had a feeling it was from his soul being out but he enjoyed the smell. Leaning back he used his sleeve to clean up his face from slightly dry marrow. “How does it look, do I look all badass like I could take on the world and I left with just scratches?” Blue chuckled at his joke but he started to wonder if he should get up and tend to it.

xxx  
Red forced himself to smile at the joke. It was a bad joke. He was supposed to like those, right? "Heh. Sure Sweetheart. Ya look totally badass." He really did. That wasn't exactly something he'd wanted to see, though... Not with the knowledge that Red himself had put those scratches there…

xxx

He wanted to see and make sure that things were okay, “I am going to go up to the bathroom and make sure I don’t need to do anything special or if I just need to clean it up. You’re more than welcome to come with me or stay on the couch I don’t mind either way whatever makes you more comfortable.” Giving Red a small kiss before getting up letting the blue glow dim and fade away he got slightly dizzy just gaining that magic back and using it up already. He started to feel like he was back in Reds world with having his magic so low.

Walking towards the stairs he was glad he made it to the banister he grabbed onto it as another wave hit him hoping that Red didn’t notice he had enough to worry about. Ascending the stairs he went to the bathroom and walked up to the mirror, in his opinion it wasn’t that bad and he knew it would leave a scare seeing how it was pretty deep. He sighed knowing Red was going to beat himself up for this. Turning the water on him washed his face cleaning it up and drying his face. The healing session helped so he didn’t need to bandage it thankfully and having it clean he could open his eye again but to his surprise his eye light was out in it. Worry ran through him he covered his other eye with his hand and everything went black. His breathing started to pick up and become uneven he had no vision in it. He started to breathe slowly trying to calm himself and thought, ‘It’s okay, it will heal. Don’t stress about it.”

xxx  
"Y-yeah. Go take care a' yerself, Blue." He wasn't going to keep the other from taking care of himself. Not when he needed to in the first place because... Well...

And he needed to get used to the idea that Blue would be out of his sight sometimes. He couldn't just expect Blue to always cater to his anxiety. Blue had his own life! He didn't need to give up anymore than he already had for Red... That didn't stop his soul from surging with panic the moment his lover disappeared up the stairs. This was ridiculous... Blue was just upstairs. Red was perfectly safe. He was... He wrapped the comforter tightly around himself, even going so far as to pull it over his skull, then made himself small against the arm of the couch. He wasn't hiding, he told himself, just getting comfortable.

xxx

Once done he came back out of the bathroom his hand on the rail, this was going to get some getting used to he felt off balance without his other eye. He slowly moved down the stairs getting the feeling like he was going to fall forward he thought to himself that this was getting ridiculous making it back over to the couch he sat down next to the ball of blanket. “You look like a Burrito Red.” He chuckled, “Sorry that took so long it seems like I have currently lost vision in that eye and now I feel all off balance, it’s weird to say the least.” The tone in his voice showed that he wasn’t mad at Red for him not having vision in the eye.

xxx

Red peeked out from under the blanket. "Sorry, I know ya like tacos better." He tried to joke off that first comment. That second one, however, hit him in his non existent gut. He should have expected that... He hadn't realised he'd hit him that hard though... Whether the tone was accusing or not, he laid enough blame on himself for the both of them. It showed on his face.

"M so sorry Blue..." Without realising, he'd raised a hand to his own eye, the one with a long crack over it. He remembered being blind in that eye. He'd been so off balance. He'd run into so many things and it had been terrifying to set foot outside and not be able to see anything on his right side. More than that, though, he'd been afraid it would stay like that.

"The... The sight will come back. Don'tcha worry, k? I-i'll help however i can, yeah? ...Least I could do."

xxx

A playful grin formed on his face and Blue dived into the blankets until he was happily nestled in between them and Red as his arms wrapped around him. “You don’t have to keep saying sorry for one and two let me cuddle you and get some more rest while using you as a pillow. I see that as a perfect repayment for this little accident.” He lifted up kissing Red before laying his head on Reds chest he was hoping Red didn’t mind this and would move if it got to bad but his exhaustion was already creeping in again. “I love you Red don’t ever forget that.” His eyes closed as he was letting sleep take him while having his love in is arms and using him as a pillow the sound of the TV in the background helping lull him to sleep.

xxx  
The playful move had red sputtering for a moment before a laugh was forced from him. "Heh. Yeah. Whatever ya say, runt. Guess I got no choice, huh?" He tightened his arms around the other, happily pulling him closer. He loved having Blue close like this. "I love ya too, Blue. Go ahead n get some sleep." Red was still too shaken up to go back to sleep himself, but he was comfortable and the tv was still on. There were worse things that could happen. Red settled in to see what this particular underground called entertainment, a hand mindlessly tracing patterns on Blue's body as the other drifted off.

xxx

Unsure on how long he slept he woke because his body was telling him he needed to eat, when his eyes fluttered open he was still in the embrace of his lover and his soul hummed happily. Looking up at Red he kissed the underside of his jaw. “You are really comfy to sleep on also I am hungry so I have to move and I don’t want to. Anything sound good to you?” He nuzzled back into Red wanting to enjoy this moment a bit longer before getting up to make food of some sort.

xxx  
Red had gotten pretty into the show he was watching. It was some sort of romantic drama featuring someone named Napstaton as all roles. Napstaromeo had just proposed to Napstajuliet, but she'd had to refuse on the grounds that her brother, Napstabro, was in a gang that was rivals with Napstaromeo's gang. It was a bitter, forbidden romance and Red was really rooting for Napstaromeo. Napstabro was a jerk anyway. So he was a little startled when Blue woke and leaned up to kiss him. He easily relaxed again, though.

"Y'know I ain't picky. I love just about anything ya cook. Just no sweets." His soul hurt when he looked down and saw those scratches and the black left socket, but he forced a smile and leaned down to kiss Blue’s skull to cover it. He knew Blue hated it when Red hurt.

xxx

Unwillingly he got up and stretched making a few popping sound, “Then I shall surprise you.” Going into the kitchen he opened the fridge and noticed he needed to go shopping soon but didn’t want to leave Red alone so it would have to wait. Pulling out a handful of things he went to the counter and set it down getting a mixing bowl to put all his ingredients in. Washing his hands before adding the ingredients together he chopped some onions and a then dashed a few seasoning in not adding a lot just enough to help enhance the flavor of the meat he planned to add. Then plopping the meat in he mixed it all by hand before making little ball forms he was able to make 4. Washing his hands again he grabbed a pan out plopping the balls in and a sizzle started filling the kitchen.

He really enjoyed the sounds that were made when cooking was being done how each thing had their own unique sound. Grabbing a pan he threw some fries into the oven while letting that cook he walked back over cutting tomatoes and pickles and pulling a few lettuces off. Happy with what he had done he grabbed two plates out and then some buns he decided to lightly toast them. Going at a good pace the food finished and he served up the food there were still two patties left so if they wanted more. Grabbing out a bottle of mustard he walked back over to the couch handing a plate to Red that also held the mustard on it. “I hope you like it, I don’t make hamburgers often.” Sitting down he snatched the mustard adding a pile to his plate to dunk before handing it back starting to eat he hummed happily at the result.

xxx  
Red watched curiously from the living room as Blue moved about the kitchen. Every so often Blue would step out of sight and his anxiety would flare, but he was able to stay mostly calm. He wasn't able to get back into the movie though.

When Blue came back with fucking burgers... Red might have teared up a little bit. "Holy shit. What did I do ta deserve you?" He liberally doused both his burger and his fries with mustard before reverently tearing into the meal. He hadn't had burgers in a very long time. Ever since... Well, he hadn't been to the bar in a very long time. The burger tasted like heaven.

 

xxx

Blue chuckled almost choking on his food and Reds reaction, “I remembered you liked them so I decided it would be nice and it would be the most likely way to get you to eat if you were going to be stubborn about it. I am glad you approve of my choice, how did it turn out?” He was hopeful that Red like his burger it didn’t taste anything like Grillby’s had but he thought he had better quality ingredients than Grillby had he took another bite after dunking it into the mustard.

xxx  
Red had already put away over half of his burger. He popped a few mustard drenched fries before he answered. "Tibia honest, I think ya could put ol' Grillz outta business if ya ever started up yerself." It was amazing what a bit of good food could do for a guy’s mood.

xxx  
His good eye sparkled at the compliment happy that he could make something that Red loved and it even surpassed his old favorite burger, “I am so glad you enjoy it, I can make them whenever you wish! I will also ignore that horrid pun.” He kicked his feet happily as they hung off the couch as he ate, he finished off his burger before he started on the fries enjoying the taste. Finishing his plate he was perfectly content. “Oh there are two more so if you get hungry you can always heat them up if not go for seconds.”

Getting up he took his plate into the kitchen and setting it into the sink going to deal with it later. Walking back out he had a box of large black trash bags in hand. “I’m going to be upstairs for a bit call if you need me.” With that he went upstairs and into Pap’s room he was filled with determination of getting his shit out not wanting to wait any longer. He wasn’t kind or nice about it, opening the window he was going to throw it out and then Pap could deal with it when he comes back. It took him two hours of throwing everything in trash bags and tossing it out the window. The room was completely empty he didn’t want any of his items in the house anymore. He didn’t even care if he broke a good portion of the items. Standing in the bare room his soul hurt and it felt like it was being crushed he let himself fall to his knees as tears fell down his face. Hating everything and losing his trust faith and love he once had for his older brother.

Wiping his face clean he exited the room and headed to his room, while he was at it he was going to strip and burn his bed he didn’t want to sleep on it nor have Red anywhere near where he was raped. Opening his own window shoved the bed out using his magic to make sure he didn’t break the window. Cleaning up all the mess he sighed before heading back down stairs to sit on the couch next to red.


	15. Chapter 15

The meal passed peacefully and happily. Once the food was gone, however, Blue got up and got to work... On some stuff... Red didn't like Blue leaving his sight, but there was no way Red was going to follow him upstairs. He tried to focus on the tv, on whatever show was playing, but he just couldn't. He tried his best to not think about what Blue was doing upstairs in... In Papyrus' room. It was obvious that whatever love had been between the brothers, Red had killed it. It twisted him up inside. He knew Blue would never blame him, but that didn't change the way he felt. And what about Stretch? Would he... Would he be angry? Would he come back and.. And try to get revenge for taking his brother away? Anxiety and fear ate at him to the point he didn't even notice when Blue returned, his sockets having gone dark with his thoughts.

xxx

Looking over he saw the distance look in his socket the color gone, pulling him over so he was leaning into him he hummed happily to him. “I won’t let anyone hurt you Red never again, never again.” His voice held power of protection Blue was not going to leave Reds side for a long while. He felt okay to leave him in one room while they were in the same house but not to leave him alone, alone. Pulling him gently onto his lap he just wanted to hold him close nuzzling into him as his arms went around. “Please talk to me when even the smallest thing starts to bug you.”

xxx  
Red flinched at the initial touch, but quickly calmed down when he noticed it was just Blue. After that realization he practically melted into the embrace. "Don't make promises ya can't keep, Sweetheart. I 'preciate the sentiment, though." He decided to ignore that second part. If he started going off about all of his problems then not only would they be there forever, but then Blue would also try to fix those problems. Some problems just couldn't be fixed. It would only drive his lover nuts as he tried. This was good enough. What Blue already did for him on a regular basis, without even trying, was good enough.

xxx

He huffed, “Well I intend to keep this promise be….” Mind sentence the front door burst open with a kick. Papyrus stood there staring at them with anger and rage, “Why the FUCK is all my shit outside in bags?” Blue jumped up attacking his brother a bone weapon in hand. “You don’t live here anymore! THAT’S WHY YOU RAPIST!” Pap dogged the attack easily he was fueled by his heat and had come back to finish what he started he ported over to where Red was a hand reaching out to grab him before being engulfed in Blue magic and a pain of agony passed his teeth. “SANS STOP!” Papyrus screamed in pain as he felt his soul being squeezed. Blue wasn’t even looking at him his eyes flaming as he still was staring at where Pap was before he ported he then slowly looked at him squeezing harder. “I will Dust you brother, don’t ever, EVER, touch my lover. EVER again.” With each time he said ever his magic tightened around his brothers soul to the point where he could easily dust him if he so choose.

xxx  
The door burst open and Red screamed. He scrambled to the corner of the couch as Blue stood to attack his brother. Then there was a hand reaching for him, the same hand that had been on him just a bit earlier that day. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He was frozen. He looked up at the taller skeleton with nothing but cold terror, expecting that touch to burn him all over again as tears spilled from his sockets. Blue's presence was a mere afterthought in the face of his rapist being right there in front of him.

xxx

With great force blue pulled him away and against the wall a loud thud mixed with a sound of a skull cracking was heard. Turning he was facing his brother obvious fear on his face and tears rolling down his eye. “I’m….. I’m sorry Sans.” He glared before throwing him out the door standing in the door way. “Do not ever come back or I will dust you Papyrus.” The hurt in Paps eyes when blue called him his full name but he couldn’t blame him with his heat breaking from the pain that Blue just put him through he got up and started to walk away planning to come back for his stuff later once finding somewhere to stay.

Shutting the door and locking it he returned to the couch he wanted to grab Red but he looked so distraught and that If he did he would surly break. “Red… he’s gone… it’s going to be okay now.” He opened his arms in his way of asking to hold Red.

xxx  
That hand was gone. That face was gone. But somehow Red could still see them, still hear that voice. He could still feel those hands on him, that tongue tracing his spine, that fucking dick ruining him thoroughly and painfully. His body shook and he couldn't see anything but the pillow that had been pressed to his face, could only hear that voice telling him to relax, telling him it would feel good if he just gave in, telling him how much he knew Red wanted it. All the while, he could only sit there, frozen in place, and cry.

xxx

Blue got closer and wrapped an arm around him, “Red, please, I am so sorry. I love you Red its okay.” He was worried once more Red had finally just calmed down and was relaxing better and now this happened. Part of him wished he would have dusted him but he knew Red would be angry with him for gaining LV but he was determined that next time he would end his brother if he tried even looking at Red. “I am here Red, I won’t let him touch you ever again.”

xxx

TIME SKIP

xxx

 

After the incident things drastically changed in the Sans Household, Blue had warded off Paps old room telling Red that he had a surprise in the works and after the hole had been fixed Red hadn’t seen anything containing the new room design blue had been working on. Days had turned into weeks then into months and life for them had started to even out nicely. Blues panic attacks all but disappeared with having Red back in his life to the point where he even started working again as a sentry and keeping up with his puzzles. He would even go to Alphys to train again it had taken a long talk over many weeks for Red to finally convince him that he could be left alone and blue didn’t need to be there 24 7 the first few days had been tough to leave him alone but it made it easier knowing his brother was in the capital dungeons. As soon as Alphy had found out what had happened she arrested him for rape and assaulting one during a heat.

Fall was setting into Snowdin and the weather changed to represent that. The snows had started to come more often than during the semi off months. Things were going great between Red and Blue he had not push on anything physical since the accident they did indulge in ravines make out session and light touches but they hadn’t had sex in months and Blue more than understanding on Reds feelings on the matter. Hallows Eve was rounding the corner and all the little kid monster were excited running around the village awaiting the day they get to go door to door asking for free monster candy and other goodies. In Snowdin they started celebrating when one kid found a human book on the subject in the dump the adults were more than willing to play along from the innocent child’s book that the kids were raving about months beforehand.

Blue was walking back home as evening started to just creep into the underground his arms full of bags of food planning on making a special dinner seeing how they were coming up on 6 months living together on their own just the two of them and even though how it happened started off rough he still wanted to celebrate being together that long as well. He was a sucker for such sappy things and enjoyed that Red seemed to not mind in indulging in all of it because it made Blue happy. Walking in the door he walked straight into the kitchen while talking. “I’m home Red! I’ll be in the kitchen preparing dinner!” The clicking sound of his heeled boots could be heard as he moved around the kitchen putting the food away and bringing out the items he needed to make dinner.

xxx

Red had been napping on the couch. Being woken up by Blue's return didn't have him jumping, nor did it have his soul racing in his chest in fear. It had taken a while to finally get over the knee jerk fear that came with the front door opening, but he'd finally managed to convince himself that things were ok. He was safe. Nothing like... That... was going to happen again. Life was peaceful here, and he found himself, well, pretty damn happy.

Red shifted and stretched, a few bones in his spine popping with the motion. "Mhmm. Welcome home, Sweetheart." And then he snuggled himself back down on the couch and prepared to doze some more. It was nice being able to relax without the threat of someone screaming at him or worse. Now he only had to worry about a huffy little Blueberry reprimanding him for being lazy, or, more pleasantly, some snuggles or kisses to coax him to be more awake. Yeah. Life was pretty good.

xxx

Happily working away in the kitchen he prepared dinner pulling it out of the oven once finished. Setting it on the table he made it all fancy looking he even had brought home flowers for Red. He chose something a week ago to make sure the florist would be able to have it ready for him today. Placing a vase on the table there was a mix of Red and Blue Roses. He smiled happily at them enjoying the mix of colors. Grabbing out Mustard from the fridge he brought it over as well knowing his love enjoyed covering just about everything in it. Everything was sat out perfectly and he walked out seeing Red snoozing on the couch again. Going over he leaned one knee on the couch in between his legs leaning over as he started giving little kisses to his very exposed neck right now. “It’s dinner time my love, time to awake.”

xxx  
Only being in a light doze, he felt when Blue approached and left himself open on purpose. He'd grown fond of the way Blue would fawn over his overly sensitive neck. He let out a little groan, arching his head back to press into the ministrations. Slowly, he snaked his hands up the other's back, playing over the ribs he found there through the shirt.

"What's fer dinner?" He asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

xxx

He let a small gasp past his teeth enjoying Reds touches, “I made something special tonight, it’s my take on a hamburger casserole.” Blue pulled away already missing being close to Red but he had gotten use to not doing much but small innocent gestures now. “I think it looks really good I searched for a while and found a pasta noodle that is made from potatoes and the box said it taste like French fries so I decided why not.” Turning he walked towards the kitchen in a faster speed then normal and he went to pull out Reds chair standing behind it a happy smile on his face waiting to see Reds reaction to the table set up.

xxx

"Heh. Sounds good, Babe." Red got up, following after the other, but hesitated when he saw the set up. It looked really special. His sockets widened at the display, taking in everything with appreciation. He stepped towards his chair and blushed a little at the fact that Blue was apparently trying to be a gentleman. Which wasn't out of the ordinary, but he was really going all out today.

"Uh... What's the occasion?" Did he miss something?

xxx

Flushing lightly because he knew Red wasn’t going to know because he didn’t talk about it wanting it to be more of a surprise. “It’s just been 6 months since we have lived alone and I kind of wanted to do something special to celebrate. I know the start had been rough but I have fully enjoyed that I have been able to live with just you in our house.” Looking away his flush getting brighter, “I hope you don’t mind me surprising you like this.” He wasn’t sure why he felt so embarrassed now from doing this but he did he really did feel embarrassed.

xxx

An anniversary. This was actually an anniversary. Red's face flushed in happiness. He barely ever even celebrated his birthday and here he was celebrating just living together with someone he loved. This was... Well, it certainly appealed to that soft, squishy side of him he'd discovered and been trying to hide recently. "This is... W-wow, Blue. I dunno what ta say." Looking up at the other, he smiled, wishing to convey all of the love and happiness he was feeling.

xxx

Ushering Red to sit he gave him a small kiss on top of his head before sitting across from him serving up their plates he was thrilled that Red didn’t think this was silly handing him his plate back he smiled. “How was your day today? Anything look good on the cooking channel at all?” It was a question he asked often seeing how Red hadn’t started to work and Blue didn’t mind at all he was just happy to see Red feeling and acting like his old self again. Blue asked often to see if Red saw something that he found interesting enough to try and Blue would gladly make it for him no questions asked.

xxx

Red shrugged, picking up his fork. "Eh. Didn't really pay much attention today. Just napped, mostly." he took a bite and melted. "This' real good, Blue." He'd felt so spoiled over the past few months. Blue had cooked him all sorts of delicious food that he'd never even imagined tasting.

xxx

Seeing Reds eye just about sparkle he knew he found a winner and was glad he tried this out. “I will add it to the selection of foods you enjoy the most.” It sounded like he was joking but he really did have a little box in a cupboard that was filled with Recipes that Red enjoyed. Plating his own plate eating while making little humming sounds of approval at his own food it turned out better than he thought it would. The meal went well and he enjoyed their small talk as they ate. Plates empty Blue happily got up grabbing both to start his after dinner routine of washing the dishes and putting away any leftover. “You know I kind of wish you had a sweet tooth. I wanted to make you a special dessert as well but sadly everything I kept finding would have been too sweet so…” Blue dried his hands after finishing the last dish he pulled out a little black box walking over to where Red sat at the table. “I got you something instead.” His face flushed bright, “I hope you like it, I saw it and I thought it would look good on you.” He handed the box to Red.  
xxx  
The meal had been nice, as it usually was. Red liked chatting with Blue, tossing the occasional mild joke into the conversation. Once the food was eaten, Blue went about cleaning up and Red thought that might have been it. He shifted decisively in his chair, wondering if they were going to move to another room or if Blue had something else planned. As it turned out, it was good he stayed.

Curiously, he accepted the black box and opened it. Inside he found a silver heart. It was cute. Looked like a little charm or something. Red tilted his head, wondering why Blue would think he'd like such a thing. He wasn't exactly the cutesy type.

"Blue, what-..." As he lifted the trinket from the box, that wasn't all it was. The confused grin he wore faded as he took in the teal band of leather attached to the heart. It... It was a collar. His soul stuttered in his chest, so full of surging emotion he wasn't sure which one wanted to be displayed first. He dropped the box, both hands moving to run over the soft, silver studded leather in wonderment. Turning to Blue he shoved the collar towards him. "Put it on me?" He looked up to the other, eye lights wide and hopeful.

xxx

His face felt like it was on fire and all he could do was nod. It was one this to give Red the gift but to actually put it on him felt really intimate. Taking the collar he put it on Red arms going around and latching it. Pulling away his eyes went wide and he had to bite his finger, he thought it would look pretty but this, this was hot. He had to take a deep slow breath to calm his racing soul making his magic feel like it was stirring in every inch of his bones. “That looks better than I thought it would.” 

xxx

Red flushed at the compliment, but he was more focussed on how it felt. That and the fact that it was there at all. In his world, placing a collar on someone was a sign of ownership, a symbol of intent to keep someone and protect them. Boss had always taken the ownership part a little more seriously than the protection part, so that collar hadn't been pleasant, but this one... Blue placed it on him with love. This was a collar from Blue. Blue wanted to keep him...

He actually teared up a little, one hand going up to feel the leather around his neck, a smile spreading on his face without him even noticing. "Y-you... I..." Unable to contain himself, he threw his arms around the other and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

xxx

Almost falling over in surprise a hand griping the table to make sure he didn’t and another on the chair Red was sitting on. More shock when Red kissed him so passionately and deep it only took his mind a second to register before he kissed back just as deep his tongue forming on its own, he licked at the others teeth asking for entry wanting to taste Reds cinnamon flavored tongue.

xxx  
Red opened up eagerly, cinnamon blending with blueberry in a heady mix that he'd grown to love. His tongue pushed against Blue's, almost playfully trying to take control of the kiss before he eventually gave in, falling back and letting Blue taste him. A light moan was swallowed by the other, the feeling of love and belonging combined with their magics sparking against each other igniting a fire of need in his soul.

When their mouths parted, he looked up at Blue with hearts in his sockets and a light flush across his face as he panted. "I love you."  
xxx

The look Red was giving him was driving him mad mentally he was happy he was better in control of himself or he would've already been in there room having his way with Red but instead he gripped the chair behind him to ground him. “I love you to Red, I love you so much.” He let the hand that was gripping onto the chair let go a finger going under Reds chin and he lifted Reds chin up to get a better look at the collar before leaning and kissing it and breathing against the other's neck while he spoke. “I always will.”

xxx  
Red shivered, his breathing picking up. His body was warming up as well and this time, not even a bit of panic was stirred by the feeling. He knew he was finally ready to reclaim something he'd lost all those months ago.

"Blue... I-i want you.." He looped his arms around the other's shoulders, holding him close but not restraining his movement. Red was nervous, of course, but he'd never felt like he needed Blue so badly before. It was almost like being in heat again, but without the desperation and the burning deep inside him.

Xxx

Shock once again took hold of him, his face once again burning pulling back staring intently at Red. “I… are…. You sure?” He wanted to have Red he really did but he was going to make sure that Red was ready not want to set him back in his mental healing his voice asked trying to be patient but his hand was betraying him he had half a mind to glare at his own limb as it lightly traced at Reds thigh.

xxx  
Red wanted to avert his eyes, embarrassed that this had to be such a big deal. It shouldn't be... But he knew why it was. Blue did too. So it wasn't too bad to force his eyes to meet those of the one he loved and trusted more than anything.

"M'sure. Please..." He pressed into the touch on his leg, hips shifting forward just a bit without his thought.

xxx

The look in his eye the movement in his body mixed with his voice saying please it almost felt like something snapped inside him. Swiftly he grabbed Red caring him bridle style and he was quickly out and up the stairs entering there room setting him on the now queen size bed gently even though he was in a bit of a rush. It took him what felt like second to get him battle body off removing his boots gloves everything but his under shirt and pants. Soon he was sitting on his knees in front of Red his head on the others knee Blue needed to stop he felt so overwhelmed just then and if he didn’t he felt like he wouldn’t of been able to control himself. Once his breath was even he looked up at Red his eyes showing him that he adored him he loved him he worshipped the monster he was staring at he could feel his soul fluttering like mad every inch of him felt like it was on fire.

In a broken voice filled with lust want and need he laid his head back down, “I… I don’t think I can…. I want to I really, really, really do but I think…” He trailed off remembering what he had read at the library that day and then further research later on about the topic this felt like what he read in those books and in this moment it was hard to just sit there and not attack Red but he wouldn’t ever do such a thing to his love. “I think…. I just entered my heat…. I don’t know….. If I could control myself if we did.” Blue whimpered hating that it had to hit now his knees started to move under him making friction between his bones another whimper passing at the sensation that he just created for himself.

xxx  
Red huffed, a little frustrated, and wrapped his arms around the other, falling back to that Blue was on top of him. "I dunno how else ta say it, Blue. I want ya ta fuck me ok? I want it! I fuckin need it! I don't care if yer in heat.... I trust you." And then, to drive his point home, he rocked his hips up against Blue's. If this didn't work, he'd think Blue didn't want him anymore... But Blue had never lied to him. He knew his lover was only just holding himself back. He was, honestly, a little intimidated by the fact that Blue was apparently going into heat, but Red really did trust the other. He didn't think Blue was even capable of hurting him. And he wanted this.  
xxx

The words rang in his body and he no longer could hold back he was hovering over Red need filling his eyes in the matter of seconds his mouth was attacking Reds his tongue dancing around the edges of the collar as he sucked over it his right hand moved down rubbing Reds covered pelvis. He could feel his soul burn and he felt hot really hot. Stopping what he was doing he got up just enough to remove his own shirt throwing it to where ever the cool air hitting his bare bones making him gasp a bit before he went back down lifting Reds shirt exposing his spine and lower ribs. His hands sensually rubbing as his tongue attacked the underside of each rib that was exposed.

xxx  
Red moaned, arching off the bed and into that hot mouth, the smell of blueberries permeating the air. He tugged his own shirt up even more, exposing the whole of hs torso to the other's attentions while the other cupped lovingly behind Blue's skull. "Yes! Yes, Sweetheart. Just like that. I love you. I want you! I want everythin!" He squirmed, hips bucking into the hand on his pelvis. Stars he'd missed this.  
xxx

His movements got a bit rougher on the others pelvis as his tongue went to work gladly showering every inch of the others ribs with love affection and nice coating of blue magic. His words seemed to power him to make sure he felt amazing. Moving down he licked and sucked each vertebra of his lover’s spine while he worked his shorts off tossing them into the abyss of their room. Blues tongue going over his pelvis before wrapping around Reds pubis symphysis rolling his tongue before sucking on it desperately his right hand pulling on Reds tail missing touching it in such a sexual way. His left hand was up wrapped around Reds spin pumping it. Blue wanted Red so bad he could feel the tightness in his pants and with every movement he made is rubbed making him whimper into Red as he pleased him.

xxx

Red writhed and pushed into every touch, feeling confined, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. It got tangled on his arms when Blue reached his pubis with that sinful tongue. Red cried out, his spine arching with the rough strokes of his lover. Hs arms jerked, trying to get rid of the shirt, but also trying to reach for Blue. 

"Shit! F-fuck! Blue! Help me with this!" He referred to the shirt that was doing it's best to bind his arms. His tail lashed in the other's grip, a whimper tearing itself from his throat as his magic began to form, startlingly fast.

xxx

Looking up at his lover struggling it turned him on more he pulled away hovering up over him. “What if I like the look of you tied up?” His face flushed in embarrassment as he covered his mouth surprised at his own words. He stared down at Red with his heated eyes even though they also showed his embarrassment.

xxx  
Red flushed at the words, then smirked. "Then yer doin a piss poor job a keepin me down." He stopped struggling so much, but laid back and pulled at the binding around his arms teasingly, like he might escape if the other did nothing about it, but not enough to fully release himself. With a little more focus, he could easily free himself, but he wanted to see what Blue would do. "M'yours. Whatcha wanna do with me?" He arched his head back, putting his new collar on full display, emphasising his words.

xxx

A mixed expression flashed a crossed before he ripped the shirt off before just about throwing his naked lover on to the middle of the bed he knew he was being on the rough side but he felt like he filled with determination. Pinning each of Reds arms on either side of the bed holding them down with bones so he couldn’t move them he moved rubbing his clothed cock against reds naked pelvis while grabbing his left leg throwing it over his right shoulder grinding harder against him a groan passing his teeth as his body shivered at the rough contact through the clothes he wore. “Gods I need you Red.” His voice filled with lust on a whole different caliber than any other time he had been with Red.

xxx  
Red yelped at the show of power, but far from being afraid, he was only more turned on by the dominance his lover was displaying. He tested the new restraints and found them to be unyielding. He moaned at the feeling of being conquered, at the knowledge that the one conquering him would never hurt him. It was amazing to be able to give himself entirely over to the person he loved. To Blue.

That moan became a strained scream as the other ground down on him, forcing his magic to snap into existence with the sheer force of arousal. He was drowning in the smell of blueberry, cinnamon racing to join it in a heady mix of scents. Stars, he was so fucking wet!

"Then fucking take me, Blue! Fuck me! Want you! Want yer fucking cock!"

xxx  
Taking a step back he just about ripped off his own pants before returning to his pot in between his lovers legs. He was far too gone to tease now as he positioned his tip at Reds entrance and slowly sliding in a gasp the turned into a moan passed his teeth. “Wowzers.” He saw starts at the sensitivity he was feeling and with how long it had been since he last was able to have Red like this it made his bones shiver. Once he was all the way in he didn’t waste time as he started to thrust into Red it surprised him how slow gentle and loving he was going his bones felt like they were on fire and the want that drove him made him think he wouldn’t be able to control himself but it seemed to be the opposite his body wanted to shower his lover with all the gentle loving care he could even with his heat tricked mind. Wanting the other skeleton to know how much he was loved how much that Blue needed him in his life and that he wanted Red to his forever. Blue rolled his hips making him hit deeper inside his hand gripping Reds leg that was over his shoulder. “I… Love… You… Red…” He wanted to show and tell Red how much he loved him.

xxx

Feeling the blunt head of the other's cock at his entrance, he nearly jerked away, nearly panicked, but it was slow, gentle, sweet. It was Blue and the tenderness as well as the intense love he could feel through the other's intent put him at ease. By the time the other started moving, Red was panting hard, gasps and cries leaving his mouth with every thrust. He could feel a building heat in his bones, triggered by his lust, his need, and his passion for the other skeleton, as well as the heavy scent of blueberries on the air. It was like the world's best aphrodisiac.

"Stars! B-blue! I... I lo-aah! Love you too!" He moaned long and loud, the sound barely stuttering as his body was gently jostled by the other's movements inside him. He tried to move his body in time with Blue's, fighting his restraints just enough to press his chest up to click his ribs against his lover's.

xxx

Feeling the other's chest against his own it drove his need to be closer to him, releasing the bones he picked Red up so that blue was on his knees on the bed while still inside Red holding him up so his arms would be tightly around him as he thrusted himself in. This new angle made him go deeper with each thrust as gravity helped. Letting his left hand travel down he played with the others tail in time with his thrust. He was panting hard his need seemed to be ever growing he felt like he was drowning in the lust he felt. Nipping lovingly at the collar it excited him to see him wear it and only it while they made love like this. It was intense but felt different at the same time there was something more special about this time to him he wasn’t sure if it was his heat or if it was because they hadn’t done such things in month but he felt like his world was happy that he was with Red at this moment.

xxx

Red wrapped both arms around Blue, holding on tightly and practically bouncing on the other's dick as he moved. He could feel his ribs sliding against Blue's with every movement and his soul glowed brightly with the close proximity to the other's. He whined his pleasure as something simultaneously ignited and was cooled by the force of Blue's thrusts. Red's mouth fell open at the feeling, drooling a bit as he began to lose control of himself. He was drowning in affection and pleasure and he adored it! "Fuck! A-aah! Blue! Blue m'gonna... Jus... Jussa little m-mo- aaaAAH!" He threw his head back as his magic spasmed and gushed red fluids between his legs, claws digging into the shoulder blades they'd found.


	16. Chapter 16

Feeling Reds wall tighten around him as he released drove him mad, griping the other tightly he continued to move moaning at the tightness the hand that was playing with his tail let go slowly leaning Red back against the bed gently before his hand sneaked into the other chest cavity pulling out his sticky Red soul. The glow called to him pulling it to his mouth he lovingly licked the cinnamon flavored soul greedily while reaching into his own chest with his free hand. Reds soul was in left and his was in his right. He was rolling his hips into the other monster looking down and a sinfully delicious smiled down at the other before he pressed both souls together it started out soft and gently but soon transformed into a slightly rougher form. Blue had a feeling he was groaning and screaming in pleasure but his mind couldn’t register what sound he was making as the pleasure filled him so. “Aaah, R..ed! Sss..SANS! I.. I caa-aah-n’t.” He was driving himself mad with pleasure but he so desperately held out his member twitching wildly inside the other.

xxx  
Blue never even stopped and it only drug out his orgasm until it gradually faded to even more amazing sensations. He could barely comprehend what Blue was doing before there was a hand on his soul and he was fucking screaming, his body tensing and twitching and arching. He lost his grip on Blue's back and scrabbled to tangle them in the sheets he now found himself on. Looking up he found his soul pressing to Blue's before his eye lights and oh, that would explain what he was feeling. It was like there was some sort of feedback loop in their souls. Red could swear he felt his own tightness around a straining phantom cock of his own. He didn't think he could even feel his legs anymore. Another orgasm was fast approaching, but before it hit he wanted, he needed... He reached up and grabbed Blue by the shoulders, taking in that sinful expression and tossing Blue one of his own, tongue lewdly tracing his own teeth before he pulled hard enough to have those two wonderfully glowing souls in front of his mouth. He laved his tongue over both, between them and over the fingers holding them. He knew Blue wouldn't be able to last after that display. The flavor of cinnamon and blueberries filled his mouth as he tightened again, the feeling of his own tongue on his essence tipping him so far over the edge he could see stars.

xxx

His eyes widen at the display in front and the sensation that ran through him a deep rolling growl escaped him his primal need taking over his bones were so overwhelmed his soul now twitching as much as his own cock. Joining Red in the sensual display of licking their souls his senses was overwhelmed with the overpowering taste of Blueberries and Cinnamon from both their souls and when there two tongues would roll over each other. His movement got rougher as he reached his tipping point, His soul tightened as he felt his coil wind so tight then there was stars so many stars. He released hard inside Red this was the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt his soul twitched as it to release a sticky substance that seem to explode onto the both of them. Blues eyes where the most sensual hearts you could ever see his tongue was hanging out and he was screaming and panting everything felt amazing everything felt on fire and everything just felt right.  
xxx  
"O-Oh stars.." He whimpered as his vision came back and what he saw was that face, looking so utterly wrecked and spent. Looking so completely satisfied... And Red had done that. He keened as his orgasm somehow renewed at just the visual stimulation, incredulous tears leaking from his eyes as his body twitched.

xxx

Once he was able to breathe again he slipped both souls back where they belonged before slipping out lying next to Red. Desperately feeling like he should shower he just felt so worn and tired that he couldn’t get himself to move he also was enjoying the purple that covered the both of them from their souls fluids joining together. His bones felt warm and tingling and wondered if this is how Red felt when he went into heat. Pulling his messy lover into him placing a skeletal kiss on the others mouth his eyes were at half mast the hearts still there he still felt like he was drowning in the pleasure that had once consumed him. “Red I love you so much.”

xxx  
Red mumbled something that may have been 'I love you too.' or may just as easily have been anything else. He was so beyond speech. He felt like passing out. He probably should pass out. If his heat really had kicked in mid boning session, which he was pretty sure it had, then he was probably going to get even more worn out before the day was done. Blue's heat aside, Red was insatiable when his heat fully set in. He wasn't looking forward to it.... But at the same time, he was. For now, however, he was content to relax in Blue's arms and enjoy the afterglow.

xxx

Pulling the covers over them he decided that the mess could stay until later he just wanted to remain where he was with his lover and the look on his face was just the best sight he had seen. You could hear Blues soul hum it was a very content happy sound that helped lull him to sleep. 

\---

Waking up his vision was hazy and his bones felt like he was on fire not wanting to wake Red he climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom the heat setting more into his bone. He knew this was his heat telling him to mate again but Red looked peaceful and didn’t want to disturbed him. Turning the shower on he let the cold water rush over him but it did nothing to calm him. His member forming again he just about hissed as the cold water hit it. Thinking to himself that he was happy these many months had taught himself control a lot better than where it had once stood.

xxx  
Red woke feeling like his bones were on fire. He groaned and squirmed. The usually soft texture of the blankets felt like sandpaper as they rubbed against him. He kicked them off. Some parts of the material stuck to him, mostly around his chest where his and Blue's soul fluids had dried to a tacky stickiness. Between his legs, his magic seeped fresh slick all down his femurs. It burned and chafed, his conjured labia throbbing around his leaking entrance. 

Next to him, the bed was empty and that just spurred another groan which tapered into a frustrated whine. 

"Dammit, Blue." Of course Blueberry would be the sort of monster to actually try cleaning up during a heat. Red had read up on heats a few months after that first disastrous encounter. He knew it was important to stay fed and hydrated, but he also knew there was little else a monster could do during a heat besides... Well... Mate. Fluids were going to be a constant thing and Blue was just going to have to accept that.

For now, however, Red needed his mate and his mate was in the damn bathroom, so that's where he needed to be. With a growl he stood and ported directly into the shower, wasting no time before mashing his teeth against the other's and snaking his tongue out to swipe a quick, wet stripe across those beautiful blunt teeth.

"Dunno if ya didn't notice, but ya went and got my heat goin too. Kinda rude ta leave a monster in heat all by hisself, dont'cha think?" He smirked, running a hand down Blue's sternum to his already hard cock. "What do ya spose I should do bout that, huh?" His mind was already playing a number of punishments out in his imagination. 

xxx

He was finding himself more and more startled and it was an interesting concept with how much it had happened in the past 24 hours and this was the biggest startle he had had. When Red appeared and crashed his mouth to the other he jumped and made a squeaking sound in surprised which quickly formed into a groan being touch he felt bad but then not really when he heard that he had made Red go into heat and the prospect of being punished for leaving him alone made him flush. His tongue came out to meet the other his hands were on the wall behind him. His phalanges twitched against the porcelain wall behind him and his already foggy eye of lust growing a low growl passed his teeth the urge to push Red against the wall instead grew but he tried to hold back wanting to see what this so called punishment was his eyes flicking in curiosity and want.

xxx

Red could practically see the strain Blue had in keeping from jumping him then and there. It was endearing as hell to see him try to hold himself back, showing interest in this little game Red had just started. Smile widening, he reached for a wash cloth and got some soap on it, sudsing it up real good before pressing it to Blue's sternum where he had his own layer of tacky purplish magic.

"Wash yerself." He whispered, his face close to Blue's but not close enough to touch. "But only wash. Don't touch that pretty magic down there. Think ya can do that fer me?" He pushed until Blue was under the spray then backed away to the other side of the shower where he leaned against the cool porcelain.

"Keep yer eyes on me, Blue, but remember. No touchin." He ran his tongue over his own teeth, a hand moving to trail from his mouth, to his collar, to his sternum and over his ribs, sighing at his own touch. He kept his half lidded eyes on Blue the whole time. Lets see how far he could push before the other broke. Red would test that endearing control.

xxx

All he could do was nod but his eyes watched Reds hands wander his own body intently his eyes kept flashing between Reds eyes and hands his flush bright as he started to wash the sticky purple goo off of his ribs and sternum but the rag seemed to ignite him as he had to rub with a little force to try to get it off his member twitched his face darkening trying to clear his mind of the sensations of that damn simple rag. Feeling a little frustrated that the rag was making him heat up more he glanced down at his chest to see what he had left to clean and there was still a surprising amount left his eyes returned to his lover going back to work while his breathing started to pick up more. Putting his free hand on the porcelain wall to help not wander down to touch himself he was trying hard to do as he was asked. 

xxx

Red's smile widened. His wandering hand made the trip down to his spine, wrapping around it and pumping once, firmly. He gasped at his own touch, unable to keep his other hand from darting down to the heated magic between his legs. He leaned against the back wall of the shower, allowing his legs to spread open more so Blue could have an unobstructed view as he began to fondle himself.

"M'so fuckin hot Blue. All th'way through. M'burnin." Two fingers went to his clit, making a quick circling motion that had him moaning and his knees shaking. Those fingers then slid back further. He spread them, spreading himself wide open for the other's viewing pleasure. "Right there. That right there is unbearable." He whined, shifting his hips. "It's so hot it fuckin hurts. N ya know what makes that hurt go away?" He pressed both fingers inside and gasped. "Fuckin this!"

xxx

The hand that was on the wall shot to his mouth as he muffled his noise that wanted to escape the hand that was trying to clean just about stopped it moved slowly and he was finding it hard to control himself Watching as Red touched himself and being able to see it made his entire self-shiver his bones making small rattling sound. He bites his finger to help try to calm the flames he felt that seemed to want to melt him. His hand that held the rag started to travel down to touch himself but he managed to stop himself before it left his ribs. He finally finished cleaning the goo off of him and he stood there gripping the rag staring at Red with such want every touch he made every sound he made was driving him nuts and he needed to be there but he was so determined to not lose this battle and if Red wanted to see how much control he had then he would do the same and see who would break first who would be the first one to plead the other to just fuck them. In a ragged voice filled with his burning melting lust for the other he handed out the rag to him. “Wh…what else my love?”

xxx

Red tilted his head back, showing off that pretty collar that he'd so fallen in love with, working his fingers in and out of himself with small gasps and moans sneaking past his teeth. 

"Yer so good, Blue. Such a good boy. Didn't stray once, there, didja?" He slipped a third finger in and keened. Those fingers could dig so deep, but nowhere near as deep as he needed. As he eyed that fiery spark in the other's eyes, he wondered if Blue already knew that. 

The hand on his spine reached for the rag as well as the hand that was holding it and pulled it to his own chest. "W-wash me. Just wash." He was panting by now, body screaming for more than he was giving it, but he didn't want to let Blue off too lightly. "Washin is important after all, yeah? Since that what ya snuck off ta do. This is what ya made me do, Blue. Ya made me have ta take care a' myself. Least ya could do is fuckin watch." His voice didn't hold a single accusatory note, instead it fairly dripped with teasing. He wasn't aiming to hurt, only rile.

xxx

A smirk grew on his face, “You are right washing is important and I promise to only ‘wash’. “ Dropping the rag his hands were on both sides of Red body Blues face leaning it as he started too roughly lick the goo off of his chest. His eyes were looking up keeping his promise to remain looking at him while his tongue went on its way ‘cleaning’ up his lover.

xxx  
Red's body jerked as Blue's magic sparked against him. The pace of his fingers picked up, a fourth finger making it's way inside as he moaned and tried to remain upright. "N-Not what I meant y-ya asshole!"  
xxx

He pulled back licking his teeth and smirking, “I will gladly stop if you wish my love or in this moment should I be cocky and say, Master?” A grin formed on his face he was enjoying listening to Red he normally never took the submissive side but he could tell that Red to was enjoying himself.  
xxx

A shiver wracked his frame, his bones clicking against the wall behind him. "Yer bein a little shit, Blue, n ya know it." He growled and grabbed Blue by the clavicle and pulled him up to meet teeth with teeth. "Just get over here n' fuck me already ya stubborn buncha bones!" He pulled his fingers free of himself and grabbed his lover's spine, pulling him close and hooking a leg over the other's hip, leaving clear and easy access. That burning fire in his magic was tired of being ignored. It begged to be sated.

xxx  
It was Blue's turn to be teasing he rubbed his shaft against Reds dripping folds before he then pulled away and grabbed the rag. “Oh you will have to do better than that I am fully enjoying our little game. Now my love it’s your turn, getting clean is very important.” Handing the rag to Red he stepped back. “Same rules apply only washing no more touch that lovely dripping red organ that is begging to me.” Blue had to bite thumb to calm himself he could feel his magic twitch so desperately wanting to be back inside Red but Blue wanted to push Red like he was just pushed. “Unless you could convince me with your lovely voice on how bad you want me.” There was a lustful sparkle in his eyes deciding to let Red choose on if he wanted to continue to play or wanted to beg.

xxx  
Red stared at the rag, then stared at Blue. The rag. Then Blue. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh I don't fuckin think so, smart guy!" He threw the rag to the ground, grabbed Blue by the collar bone and fucking ported them to the bedroom, just above the bed. They fell with Blue on his back and Red on top of him.

As Red crawled up Blue's body he did so with growling words. "You know that punishment implies you fucked up, right Blue? Yer spose ta take that shit with grace!" He grabbed Blue's wrists and pinned them both to the bed, his hips straddling the other's, hovering just over that beautifully swollen magic. "I ain't the one who fucked up, Blue Boy. I say what goes! I say when the game ends! And I say when we fu-.." 

Suddenly he froze, realizing what he was saying and how very forceful he was being. What if Blue didn't want this? What if Red was being too aggressive? Did Blue really not want to have sex? He was in heat, sure, and he'd seemed interested, but he'd been surprisingly resistant to Red's little show in the shower. Had Red just put himself on display like that and reminded Blue of how unworthy he was of the other's attention? 

Red's grip loosed on Blue's wrists, his eye lights dimming. "I-I mean... I-if you want... I... I-i don't mean to..." Red wasn't forcing himself on Blue, right? Blue wanted it, right? But... Hadn't that been what Stretch had thought? That Red wanted it? Red's heat was surging and fogging his mind, how could he be sure?

xxx

The forcefulness that spark of anger in his eye it excited Blue the little game of theirs excited him immensely then being ported to the room a little oomph and being pinned he was taken back but dear gods above did it turn him on seeing Red take what he wanted and being that someone he wanted. Then there was a drastic change in Red and he loosened his grip but he didn’t move he enjoyed being pinned by his lover. Playfully nipping at his jaw line he pushed his hips up and teasingly pressed his tip in but not penetrating. “I love you Red, I love everything you’re doing. I love this aggression, your own personal desires coming to life. This is exciting, you are amazing, you are sexy and I want you Red. Please fuck me.” Blue begged before kissing Reds collar nipping around it his face flushed and he was already panting.

xxx

The bad that had been trying to tighten around his soul released and Red breathed, smile and grip both returning. He was just being stupid. Blue loved him. Wanted him. Had collared him. He moaned at the attentions, his hips trembling above the other's, just that light teasing driving him insane.

"With pleasure." He growled, then pushed his hips down, fully sheathing his lover in one forceful go. Red cried out at the intrusion, but it hit that spot that needed Blue's attention so badly. He ground down, feeling the length inside him rub against that spot and let out a long moan, jaw falling open.

xxx

His hips bucked up on their own his head went into the pillows he moaned loudly he wasn’t expecting to be fully inside Red so quick but he needed this. It was taking its toll on Blue holding himself back but now with Red grinding against him he felt that heat in his body call out to Red. “Aaah-RE-red, m….more… pp-leah-se.” He was so sensitive and this was to slow it was teasing feeling Red grind against him being so deep. His hands tried to grip onto something but there was nothing that he could. He tried to move and thrust up into his lover but the way Red was grinding made it hard to do so. Panting he was already lost in the drowning pleasure he was feeling.

xxx  
Blue, begging beneath him was so fucking hot. It made that spot inside him burn even more. He lifted up shortly just to slam back down and have Blue hit that spot again. "Shit! Feels so good! B-blue!" He lifted again, slammed down again. He kept repeating until he had a sort of rhythm going. Slow up, fast down. "Fuck!"

xxx

Hearts where in his eyes his tongue out to the side a trail of glowing blue drool falling out he started to thrust up hard each time Red would slam down. Loud moan mixed please past his teeth he was loving this but it wasn’t enough he needed more his hands start to wiggle out of Reds holds his bones making a rattle of desperation needing to be able to take Red but also wanting to have his love have control and you could tell the eternal struggle was real and the pleasure was making it harder for him to even have a simple thought. His hips started to go up into Red rough he would slam back down. Blue needed more friction more control more delicious sounds that he knew he could make his lover make.

xxx  
As much as he was enjoying this, Red was wearing himself out quickly. He just didn't have the stamina to keep going. "Blue... Blue I can't... I-..." Panting, he used the last of his energy to flip them, spreading his legs wide and looking up at the other pleadingly. "Please..."

xxx

Being flipped he was now hovering over and hearing him plead sent a shiver pulling Reds hips towards his own he slammed in a low growl forming as he started to go rough and hard inside the other. He couldn’t hold it back anymore he needed to have Red and being on top now he had the control and he couldn’t control himself having full access to his lover. After a while doing missionary he moved so one of Reds legs where in between his while he held reds left leg up over his shoulder thrusting in. His right hand holding onto his leg while his left went to pull on the others tail playing with the base as he did so. “Aaah Red, yo…our soo… ti-AH-ight.” He could feel Red walls tighten around him making him drive himself harder into the feeling.

xxx  
It seemed like the moment Blue had permission to do what he wanted, he lost all control of himself. Suddenly, Red found himself being pummeled fast and hard. Then that new position... It twisted his body in a strange way and spread him so wide it made his hips hurt, but oh god it felt so amazing!

"Stars! Stars, Blue! Oh god! Oh!!" He dug his claws into the damp blankets, tearing at them as tears began to leak from his eyes. It was too much! he couldn't hold on! "B-blue! too much! too- I-I'm gonna- !! Oh shit!! AaAHH!" And there it was, his insides clamping down and his magic spurting around Blue's driving cock.

xxx

The new slickness made it easier to him to move and he did going even faster into the wet oversensitive puss of his lover. Hearing his screams driving him close to his finish his head pressed into Reds leg trying to stable himself but it wasn’t working he clenched his eyes shut tight as he came inside he road it out not slowing until he knew no more could come out. Slipping out the fire in his bones were calmer but was still there he gently dropped Reds legs down and let himself fall forward catching himself so he hovering over Red. His mouth going against Red he kissed him with such love and affection before pulling away, Then a realization hit him and he jumped out of bed running out of the room yelling, “YOU FORGOT TO TURN THE SHOWER OFF!”

xxx  
He screamed and writhed as his lover flooded him, his body eating up the essence like a drug. Finally, that spot inside him seemed to cool. It was still there, waiting to be stoked again, but it wasnt driving him insane anymore. Then Blue yelled and ran from the room and Red could only laugh into the wet blankets. He yelled after him. "Water ya worried about? Not like it'll overflow!"

xxx

Running into the bathroom he turned off the freezing water and then walked back into the room to see his lover lying against the bed. “It too does matter and no PUNS! That was such a waste of electricity and water.” He crawled into bed with Red his hand wandering over his bare ribs. “I love you though either way bad puns or not, just don’t overuse them or I will have to physically pleasure you until you pass out.” He had to admit that was the most sexual threat he had ever done in his life.

xxx  
"Heh. Oh really?" Rolling to his side, Red leered up at Blue. "That faint really an incentive to stop, now is it. So why not stop pussy footin around with threats and just do it? I'm pretty bone tired, though. So I guess you'll have ta do all the fuckin work this time." Red chuckled, stretching languidly across the bed, tail swaying gently across the backs of his femurs.

xxx

A low hungry growl passed his teeth and he immediately covered his mouth, “Why must you provoke such sounds out of me without even trying!” Blue has never been able to get used to hearing himself growl when it concerned his lover. His bones started to tingle again but he choose to ignore it for now it was still somewhat manageable and gosh darn it if he couldn’t control himself he couldn’t call himself the Magnificent Sans! Thoughts danced a crossed him mind of his lover either way making him bones grow even warmer. His hand that was lazily tracing every rib and doing small circles on Reds sternum slowed before moving down now dancing along his vertebrae on his spine. “I love you Red and you being in heat as well is driving me up the walls with want.” His hand stopped at Reds ilium running his phalanges over it repeatedly.


	17. Chapter 17

Red hummed, practically purring under the lazy, affectionate touches. As those touches moved lower, however, that gentle warmth was trying to return to the flames of only moments ago. As worn out as he was, his body was certainly ready for more. "Hope ya don't think I'm unaffected or anythin. M'feelin pretty hot fer you myself." He rolled his bones against those wandering fingers, heart shaped eye lights glancing back towards his lover. "Stars you smell so good." He shivered.

xxx

Pulling his hand away he got up and moved down spreading Reds legs to be in between them. Lowering his face his tongue formed quickly the magical appendage slithering past his teeth to sensually lick at Red stained bones from there last go. Humming in delight of the mixed flavor of the both of them he wrapped his mouth around sucking as he continued to hum in delight. “You taste and smell against my love.” Using his left arm to keep placed while his right hand slowly stroked the base of his tail. His action were calculated and thought out making sure to hit all the spots that would make Red squirm under his touches with every lick he made against those lovely stained bones. Blue decided that moment that purple looked great on him and he wished to see more of the color purple fall from him. His actions got more determined as he continued his actions.

xxx  
Small sighs and gasps joined the slick, wet noises of tongue on bone. It was slow and thorough, and somehow even more intimate than actually fucking him. He pushed into every lick and touch, his tail starting to lash slightly in the other's grip. His heat was flaring, but gradually, building with the pleasure in his lower body. "Oh stars..." He whispered, voice shaking.

xxx

The more Blue concentrated on the task at hand the more his bones started to heat up the smell of blueberries getting stronger. Once the purple was cleaned he licked up before sucking on the base of Reds tail his fingers massaging the licked clean bone. Blue was panting his heat hitting its peck each joint was glowing brightly. Not noticing his magic pooling in his back as 6 tentacles start to form a bright glow coming from him due them.

They were clear blue magic that had a shine of wetness on them they started to advance one wrapping around each limb to flip Red so he was now on his back before they returned to hold him down and apart another wrapped around his tail a couple times rubbing squeezing and pulling at it and the last slowly slithered up in between reds pelvis penetrating him where his magic should have been able to pool but the tentacle stopped it from happening it continued to move up into his chest cavity rubbing the underside of each of his ribs and sternum while doing a thrusting motion on the lower part that was touching every part of the inner walls. Blues eyes were so fogged with the rushing magic and heat hearts where in his eyes as he watched his magic work on red and feeling all those sensations at one through them.

xxx  
One of his low moans became a long yelp of confusion as he was grabbed and flipped. His eyelights blew wide as he looked up at the other, taking in those new appendages. A small spark of fear ignited in him, but it was tempered by excitement.

"Wh-what? Blue, what's th-aaahHH!!" It was wet and slick, coated in something not unlike Blue's own pre as it slithered up inside him. His magic tried to form, but it was impossible around the large intruder. It felt weird, tight... It was invasive and strange, but damn near every part of him that had hardly ever been touched before was getting far too much attention now. His back bent, arching from the bed. His limbs tried to pull close, to fend off what was already way past his defences, but they were held fast. All he could do was lay there and take it.

"B-Blue! A-Aah! T-too mu-aah! Too-... O-ooh staAARSS!" He couldn't hold still, unable to decide if he wanted to press into the stimulation or away from it.

xxx

His hands reached out cupping Reds face leaning over his tongue wrapping around Reds devouring it and his screams. The tentacle that was in his pelvis and chest cavity started to move faster feeling Reds magic trying to form then slowly it moved out of him to let it form before the tentacle slithered back to enter his dripping entrance the start was small but the deeper it went the larger it got. It started to work on coiling around rubbing every spot it could inside of Reds magic.

xxx  
The slithering mass of magic retreated and for a moment, Red thought he might be able to breathe, but Blue's mouth was devouring his and then suddenly that tentacle was pressing inside of his formed magic and the noise he made was high and strangled, edging between pleasure and pain. It was so much bigger than what he was used to! And it just kept coming! Filling him and stretching his insides. It wriggled and twisted and mixed up his magic till it had to be frothing even inside of him. His legs tried to close, to prevent further intrusion or keep what was already there inside of him, he couldn't have said. He was so mixed up about this whole experience!   
xxx

Moving his body so his member was now rubbing across his own tentacle and Reds clit he pulled back from the kiss a trail of purple saliva still connecting them heavy panting as he started grinding himself wanting to be inside Red but his tentacle seemed to not want to listen to him and move. A hungry growl vibrated through blues chest His hand trailed down Red chest before his left grabbed onto his hip to hold him still and he positioned himself to enter Red while his tentacle was still in there. It started to retreat the most of the bulk the smaller part remaining in as Blue pushed himself in a growl mixed with a groan mixed at how tight it was with the extra appendage in there. Once the tip was in he slammed his hips forward getting the rest in starting to thrust out of time with the tentacle. Each taking turns driving deep inside Blues hands went on either side of Reds head as he thrusted merciless inside as the tentacle of Reds tail speed up its movements as well. “Aaaah- Re-eaAH-d, sooo-ah. Goo –AH-od!!”

xxx  
He was being stretched so wide, filled so completely. The pain had all but faded as he adjusted, so now he was left with the almost blinding pleasure of his most sensitive spots being abused, that hot coil deep inside him being pummeled. He couldn't get his breathing under control, but that didn't seem to matter. His jaw was practically locked open, tears streaming from his sockets and eyelights hazed with pleasure. Then something else rammed up inside him and he screamed as his orgasm was forced from him. For a few moments, all he saw was white before he came back to the regular world and found himself being fucked ruthlessly by his lover. The face Blue was making was so far gone Red though that the skeleton had probably lost all control of himself. That was even more of a turn on, honestly, and he found his insides spasming with the need to come a second time just from that. He didn't even recognize the noises he himself was making anymore.

xxx

Blues hands gripped the bed in a death grip his head snapped back as he was gasping between groaning screams of pleasure all these sensations hitting him more tentacles started to form from his back two filled Reds chest cavity one going to work at the underside of his ribs once more another wrapping around his soul pulling it out bringing it close to Blues face as it returned to look down at Red. His tongue started to roll over it in between his pants while his extra tentacles went to any part of red that they could touch. Blue felt like he was literally fucking Red into the bed with the force of his thrust and all the sensations coming from each tentacle. 

The amount of saliva dripping from his mouth covered Reds soul making it just about look purple. He licked and sucked panting and groaning against it while looking at Reds face with such a lustful look. His hips moved faster as additional tentacles tried to cram their way in as well. Blues entire body and magic started to tighten and he gripped so tight he ripped the sheets leaning down and away from Reds soul he bite down onto Red's shoulder as he slammed in once more before cumming each appendage seemed to explodes in a form of soul cum.

Once he was completely spent his tentacles all but one vanished the one that held Red soul slowly put it back before vanishing as well, Blue all but collapsed against Red. He was covered and so was red in a shine of blue but blue had passed out gasping against his lover his soul was making such a sweet fluttering sound as it rapidly danced around in his chest still dripping blue.

xxx  
Red couldn't focus on anything anymore, his entire body just a single mass of pleasure. He thought he came again, maybe he was still coming, but he couldn't be sure. All he could think or feel was Blue's dick and those tentacles driving into him, wrapped around him, touching him, stroking him. It was all so very very overwhelming, he could only barely manage to hold onto the real world as his body tried to pull him under this wave of nearly unbearable sensation.

He felt his soul leave his body and he nearly sobbed with this new, added height. He couldn't take it! He couldn't- Were more tentacles trying to get inside him? No! No they wouldn't fit! they- They were in and stretching him too wide, too thin! He was going to break! he was-... He tried to tell Blue. Tried to warn him to stop, but he couldn't get any words to form through his delirious keening and sobs. He couldn't take this! 

Blue came and Red found himself flooded, a viscous liquid filling his magic and coating his bones, seeping into his mouth and eye sockets and slicking his joints. It was all over a moment later and Red found himself released. He couldn't move, though. Only twitch, body still riding that high, even if it was now empty. So, so empty... He could feel Blue's come leaking out of him in heavy, hot, thick spurts. It was the last thing he thought about before his consciousness couldn't hold on anymore, and he blacked out.

xxx

Waking up he was still lying on top of Red and he felt completely drained still a tingle still in his bone, sitting up he felt so gross with the amount of dried liquid on the both of them. Some parts of them were literally stuck together, blue calculated that they must of slept for a good while all he knew is that cleaning needed to happen and he wondered if the mattress was going to be salvageable. “Red, we need to shower. Time to get up my love we desperately need to shower and I desperately need to clean up our mess.” 

If there was one thing that Blue couldn’t stand was a mess and this was a big mess that they had made together but for some reason he couldn’t really remember how this big a mess happened. Everything was filled with a layer of fog when he tried to remember, one moment he was licking his lover clean and next he was waking up stuck to him as they were covered in what looked like mostly his fluid covering the both of them he was going to need to ask Red what all happened. 

Blue shook Red seeing how he wasn’t waking, “Red please you know my problem with things needing to be cleaned. We are literally stuck together in some places! I will carry you to the bathroom and wash you as you sleep if you don’t wake up!” Blue was completely serious about this threat he was not going to leave Red covered like he was.

xxx

 

And that was a threat Blue would absolutely have to carry through on, as Red remained sleeping. He did not even twitch to stir or make a noise.

xxx

 

After multiple attempts of trying to wake his love he gave up and got out of bed his legs were weak and he swayed for a moment he couldn’t remember what happened but with the effects on his body he wished that he could remember. Feeling much more sturdier he carried his unconscious lover to the bathroom turning the water on let the tub fill up before getting in and sitting placing Red in between his legs. Grabbing a rag and soap he lathered it up nicely before starting to wash Reds body. After both were clean to blues standards he drained the water for the 3rd time before filling it once more he lost track of how long they were in the bathroom getting clean but now he just wanted to have Red against him while they sat there and soaked. Wrapping his arms around him he held him close nuzzling in the crock of his neck giving it little kisses, “I love you so much my sleeping beauty.” Hoping that Red would wake soon, less he have to use his magic to levitate him so he could get out without the worry of slipping with Red in his arms.

xxx  
He felt a little like he was floating. It was an odd sensation, but one he kind of wanted to hold on to. There was an insistent touch on his body, however, and it was rousing him, whether he wanted to be awake or not. Memories from the last time he was awake poked and prodded at him, reminding him that touch was a faintly frightening concept just now, so when he came to it was with a jolt and a small struggle. Struggling hurt. With a groan he stopped fighting and leaned into the other person there with him. "Fuck... Blue? Wh-what..." Where even was he right now?...

xxx

Happy that he was awake but worried that he seemed to be in pain it made him want to remember last night even more so. “Oh I woke up and we were literally stuck together and I was not going to let you stay dirty. We are in the bath currently soaking after an immense cleaning of our bones.” He flushed a little embarrassing for his next words. “Also I can’t remember what happened last night and how so much goop got everywhere. Do you happen to remember because I’ve been trying to and nothings coming?”

xxx  
Red's eye lights went a little dim at the fact that Blue couldn't remember what he did. How the hell was Red supposed to explain it? "Uh... You uh... Ya did a thing... W-with yer magic... A thing I'd kinda like ya ta try not doin again without tellin me first. I-it was, uh... You... I dunno, yer magic did this... Thing!" He tried to move his hands around and visually articulate a bit, but he was drawing a blank here. "It was like ya were some kinda fuckin octopus monster. It was some scary shit, Blue!I mean, it was fuckin cool too, but still." He didn't like admitting that Blue had scared him, but it seemed like he'd completely lost control of himself. Red loved that he could have that effect on his lover, but Red wasn't exactly sturdy... What if Blue had lost enough control to actually hurt him? For a moment he had actually thought he was going to die... Shrinking down a little and blushing, he wrapped his arms around himself.

xxx

Worry crossed his face hugging Red, “I am sorry, I have come to the conclusion that I do not like going into heat if I can’t control myself like this. On my honors of being a future Royal guard I will do better than my best to keep myself in control from now on!” He felt determined to do so he didn’t like being called an octopus monster and started thinking of how that would even look. “I must've looked so weird.”

xxx  
Red jerked around so he could face Blue. "Wha- N-nah! Nah! it wasn't...Well, it wasn't all good but, I mean, I ain't hurt or nothin! I uh... I kinda enjoyed it fer the most part, it was just... Uhh... Really fuckin intense. I..." Shit, what was he even trying to say right now? He sure as fuc wasn't up to doing that kinda thing again any time soon, but he didn't want Blue thinking he hated it or anything... "M-maybe we should have a safe word or somethin? Y'know, somethin either of us can say when things get too dicey and we wanna stop? And then the other, uh, does?"

xxx

Nodding he kissed Red, “Sound perfect to me, I just still don’t like losing control of myself and you seem to make me do that more than I’m willing to admit. How dare you be so sexy!” His tone was playful and light as his hands start to wander Reds wet bare bones he wasn’t sure if the heat was coming from his heat or the heat from the water in the tub but he was feeling good again and there had been a bare bones against him for a while he had just choose to ignore the growing want but now that Red was awake and hearing that he did enjoy whatever he did the night before excited him he didn’t want to go that extreme again but he did want his lover again.

Grabbing and moving Red a little on the forceful side he made it so he was sitting on him pelvis against pelvis his hands on the others hips as he lightly grinded against the other. “You really are too sexy for your own good my love.” A low hungry growl passed his teeth as he looked up as his naked lover with growing want.

xxx  
The light touches and kissing was doing a lot to comfort him. This was familiar and normal and felt good. He loved Blue and he loved his skilled little hands. He moaned a little into the kiss and yelped when he was jered into the other's lap. He thought things were just starting to get good before Blue ground his hips against his and suddenly blinding pain shot up from his pelvis. He nearly screamed, but managed to strangle it down to some kind of pained gurgle. He immediately pushed away from his lover and had to take a moment to let the wave of agony pass. "Shit... S-sorry, I-... Uhh..." He looked away in shame, afraid to see the disappointment on Blue's face. "M-maybe we could just do other stuff? I-I mean my mouth is just fine. I-i could... I could use that or... o-or my hands? I-..." And suddenly he was shaking and so, so afraid that he'd let Blue down. That he'd proven himself incapable or broken or weak and in the next moment he was going to be tossed aside like the trash he was…

xxx

Shock was the first thing to hit him at the pained scream of Red before he almost wanted to cry at doing such a thing to his lover. “NO! I am sorry I wasn’t thinking. We don’t have to do anything, you can always tell me no!” He looked away feeling like he just did the biggest sin of his life. “I am so, so sorry Red, I feel like such a jerk.” He looked back up flushed from embarrassment. “Do you want to get out and dressed? I still need to clean the room as well it will help distract me from.” He hand gestured to all of Red. “You.”

xxx  
Red flushed and kept his eyes averted. He felt like shit. Blue was probably still in heat and he'd gone and had the shortest heat ever and now he was disappointing his lover. Hell, he was even hurting him, judging by the sound of his voice... "Uhh... Yeah..." He responded in a small voice. He tried to stand to get out of the tub, but his legs completely collapsed under him. He could barely move them at all. "Fuck! Uhh... Maybe I'll just stay in the tub a little longer..." He was mortified.

xxx

Getting up and wrapping a towel around himself he leaned down undid the tub before lifting Red up, “Nonsense I can help you get out gladly!” Holding him close he nuzzled into the side of him giving him little kisses. “If I couldn’t do this what kind of Partner would I be?” Letting Red grab his own towel he carried him to the room bridal style. “I was the one who put you in this situation it’s the least I can do.” He smiled lovingly at Red.

Back to the room he look at the bed and flushed there was a lot more good than he remembered on the bed, “I feel like I should say sorry because whatever happened had to of been intense with the amount of mess that I made.” Going to the closet he pulled it open letting Red be the one to bring out a set of clothes for the both of them. “I am going to let you chill on the couch while I clean our room up.” Walking them down to the couch he sets Red down so they could both dress.

Once finished he gave a small kiss on top of Reds skull, “If you need anything just call and I will gladly get you anything you wish for. I am going to go clean now!” He walked back up to the room to strip the bed and take them down to the laundry room to wash them before cleaning up the rest of the mess.

xxx  
The tender treatment and small kisses went a long way towards easing Red's anxiety about not being able to perform. He also flushed a dark red at the comment about how intense the night must have been. "Uuhh... Yeah. It was... A pretty messy time." He managed an almost laugh at his own quip, but it kind of fell flat. He picked out some clothes for the two of them, glad to have his own selection or garments since he'd been living there for a while now. He grabbed a set of clothes for Blue too, since he had his arms full.

He found himself in a comfortable position on the couch. He almost wanted to pull Blue back down for a real kiss before he went back upstairs to clean, but figured that wouldn't help his lover to calm his libido like he wanted to. Red smiled fondly at the retreating back. How had he gotten so damn lucky? Blue really was the best. Scooching down against the soft cushions, he decided he'd just take a little nap. Sure, he'd just woken up, but he was still so damn tired.

xxx

Satisfied with all the cleaning he had done he found himself in the kitchen making burgers as an apology to his lover, knowing it was his favorite he took his time to make them extra tasty and extra special. The more had cleaned the mess the more he was feeling bad for putting Red through whatever he did and wanted to make it up to him. Once finished he plated two serving of food with a good helping of fries and a bottle of mustard on his lovers plate so he could fully enjoy his food. Walking back out he set the food on the coffee table and walked over giving little kisses to wake his sleeping lover. “I brought you food my sweet time to wake up and get some nourishment in you.” Continuing to kiss as his lover until he awoke he hummed happily.

xxx  
Red woke slowly, and this time, much more agreeably. He sighed happily into the familiar little kisses then reached up and cupped a hand against Blue's face to steal a slightly longer one. He opened his eyes and met sparkling blue. "Love wakin up like that. Love you." He pulled the other in for another kiss before he noticed something else. "Somethin smells really fucin good." When he turned he saw the food on the table and his smile widened, a bit of a sparkle making it into his own eyes. "Burgers! Halle-fuckin-lujah!" He gave Blue yet another kiss, this one short and grateful before he turned to dig in.

xxx

Fully enjoying the kisses he was slightly sadden when they stopped but didn’t say anything he gladly sat next to Red and started to eat his own food. “I am happy that you are so pleased with the food I brought you. It’s for saying sorry for all the time I have ravished you since going into heat. Hopefully it will calm down and stop soon but the sensations in my bones currently say other things.” He said almost in annoyed tones at his own body. Enjoying the food he had to admit his burger skills were getting better with all the times he made them to please his lover’s not existing stomach. As he ate something stirred in him a sort of magic that was different from his heat. He chooses to ignore it for now it was more of an annoyance that anything.

xxx  
"Well, ya really don't gotta, but the burgers are already made, so..." He popped a few mustard drenched fries in his mouth before tearing into his burger anew. He really fuckin loved Blue's cooking.

xxx

The feeling was getting stronger and it started reminding him of something, he delved into him memories to try to figure out what this feeling was as he ate his food in silence now contemplating what this was. It was slightly on the annoying side that he couldn’t figure out what this was. Finishing his food he got up to take his plate to the kitchen still in a spaced out thinking mind frame.

xxx  
He finished his food with his usual zeal for Blue's cooking, but he couldn't help but be a tiny bit distracted. Mostly because Blue seemed distracted. Usually he was a regular little chatter box, even while eating, but now? "Uhh... Blue? You ok?" He didn't get a response as Blue walked away, totally absorbed in whatever he was thinking about. Red frowned in worry.

xxx

Walking back he sat on the couch still in deep thought about this he then looked at his hands feeling a tingle and looked down and magic was in his hands shock over took him before he jumped and looked over at Red. “OH MY GODS RED I THINK YOU’RE PREGNANT!” He kept looking from his hands and over to Red his magic had all but stopped trying to escape him for quite a while and for it to start up again it seemed like the only logical explanation they had been going at it for the past 3 days with no protection his bones burned at the thought at his love being pregnant again. His eyes started sparkling like mad while looking at him.

 

xxx  
Red jumped to his feet. "Wha-aah!" And fell back down when his legs gave out. "Whadya mean?! What makes ya think? Blue don't fuck with me like this!" His eyes were already tearing up and his soul was beginning to lurch painfully in his chest. Wait! If he were pregnant then it should be visible in his soul, right? That's where a baby started before it descended to the womb! Hastily, he summoned the scarred magical organ and began roving his eyes over every bit of it. 

Then he saw it. It was small. Barely a spec and easily missed among his scars if he hadn't been looking for it. There was a tiny purple glow coming from the center of his magic. He froze in place and just stared at it, tears pouring down his face. 

He was pregnant.

xxx

Blues eyes teared up as well seeing that tiny purple soul in with Reds, they were expecting again and he was so happy so thrilled. Wrapping his arms around his magic happily flowing into Red he missed this so much and was so happy to be able to do it once more he kissed everywhere he could on Red while holding him. “Our baby is back! Our little bone is back, I.. I… I am so happy.” He sobbed against Red in pure joy he had missed their child so much everyday he thought about their child and now there child was back with them.

xxx

Red couldn’t take his eye lights off of that little purple spec. That light had been taken away from him so long ago now it seemed… But they were back. His baby was right there, right in front of him, nestled safely within his soul. He couldn’t feel the flutter that came with their movement yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time now. His baby… Their baby was there. His whole body shook with the first, harsh sob, a wide, watery smile cementing itself on his face. He couldn’t even speak. Just hold his soul, the current incubator of his beloved child, close to himself as he curled against Blue.

xxx

After a moment of happiness Blue pulled back looking intently at Red before groaning, “Oh dear Toriel, I am going to start growling at everyone and everything again! The things you make me do against my will are just unreal!” Pulling Red back close he sighed, “You are lucky I love you or I would have to have more beef against this situation of future growling that is going to happen.” His mind then trailed off remembering how everything was when Red first was pregnant. “I wonder if you’re going to have the want for more mustard shakes, oh dear Toriel I wonder if I’m going to be insatiable again! I really hope not but you are already looking so much more attractive now that you’re pregnant again. Have you always been this glowingly perfect? I think so but damn are you even hotter than you were before. OH TORIEL ABOVE IT’S STARTING ALREADY.” He leaned his head against Reds, “Forgive my future sins my love.”

xxx  
Red giggled. Legit giggled. He was so damn happy right now and Blue was being so damn cute. He really wished his whole damn body didn't still hurt, because if he were in any shape to he'd damn well Jump his lover right there in the living room. "They're forgiven and fuckin eagerly anticipated. Shit, ya get so damn horny when m'like this. I forgot. heh. Eheheh. Ha! Im pregnant again. Fuck! Blue this is so fuckin great. Yer great. I don't even care if I can't walk, it was worth it!" He was crying again, if he'd ever stopped in the first place, but it was a happy crying. He was ok with this.

xxx

Sitting down and taking Red with him on the couch he made sure that Red was sitting on his lap as he lightly pressed his hips up against his a trail of kisses danced a crossed his neck he really just couldn’t control himself when Red was like this. “Why do you make me sin like this not that I’m complaining but I just had you for the past 3 days and here I can already feel my bones burn with the desire to have you once again.” A low hungry growl full of desires erupted from his chest which made him flush a bright blue. “Dear Toriel above I did not miss this part at all.” His action though did not hesitate or stop.

xxx

Red gave a little hum of pleasure, even as his hips sparked with pain at the pressure. It was dull pain, though, since the attention was so light, easily pushed aside in favor of the much more pleasant thrill of pleasure from the kisses on his neck. 

"Heh. I like it when ya growl. Makes ya sound like ya'd tear the throat outta anyone who'd hurt us or our baby. S'fuckin hot." Unable to keep from reciprocating, Red wrapped his arms around the other, one hand going to the back of Blue's skull to keep him at his current preoccupation, while his other hand slipped up the back of Blue's shirt to wrap around his spine. Between them, Red's soul still floated, proudly displaying its new addition as their sternums pressed against it from either side. Red groaned at the pressure.

xxx

Blue gladly licked around each vertebra around the choker, sucking on a few every so often. Willingly letting a light deep growl escape, “Oh really now?” Nipping lightly as he let a few more slow deep growls erupt from his chest. A shiver went through him with the others hand on his spine and he couldn’t control himself as his magic formed making his pants bulge his movement’s stayed light remembering that the other was in pain he wasn’t going to ask to take things further but he was going to enjoy the sensation of the light touches against him.

A small form of guilt was creeping into his bones he knew his lover needed to rest but he just wanted him so bad the thoughts of him being pregnant was the biggest fueling to this need and want growing in his bones for his lover. Panting softly against Reds neck he just loved everything about him and being able to touch him again like this fueled him even more so. Hoping that he never had to go that long without being able to touch his love like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This is where this story ends. If you have questions about this rp or would like to have some loose ends tied up, feel free to leave a comment here or get in touch with me or Spazzy at our Tumbr accounts! 
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
